One Kick Woman
by AcquisitiveMargo
Summary: Her story... Well, to be honest, she was just bored. Nothing tragic, no quest for revenge, she doesn't seek redemption, no interesting backstory... And she is certainly no hero.
1. Chapter 1

She sighed as she walked down the path paved through the park. Another boring day. Couples were out on romantic strolls, dogs were getting walked, kids were running around screaming, the occasional cyclist or jogger went by. Old people were sitting on benches reading the newspaper. She felt pretty lame for walking by herself, not even for the purpose of exercise, but it was less lame than just sitting at home doing nothing. Doing nothing outside was much better.

She stopped short and blinked, seeing a familiar face just ahead. It's that boy again... An average looking guy with short black hair wearing a blue jogging outfit. Like with strangers that you pass on the street, you wouldn't remember them- or even recognize them if you were to pass them again the same day. Normally the same would be for this guy, except he became easily recognizable with the side street performance he put on. She slowed to a stop to stare at him, watching as saliva ran down his chin, his eyes bugging out as the veins around his face strained against the skin. Even from a few feet away she could easily hear the worrisome cracking and popping sounds his bones made as he did his push-ups.

She blinked again, watching his heartfelt struggle as he made strangling noises, pushing his body to the limit. She pulled her hand out of her sweatshirt pocket to scratch her cheek. She had a lot of time on her hands, and staying in her tiny apartment was depressing, so she went on walks from time to time. She first met this guy about... A month ago? All she remembered was noticing him doing squats as she passed by. The second time was only a couple weeks ago, and he was doing sit-ups then. But he was here again, in the same spot, in the same outfit, doing the same thing. It made her curious.

She sighed, slipping her hand back into her pocket. She knew it was none of her business, but it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it? She casually walked up to the guy, but he didn't even glance at her. He must be incredibly focused to not even glance at an approaching stranger. She stopped right at him, staring down at his trembling body just a few inches away. Seeing his struggle up close made it a lot more intense. Her eyes were wide with concern as she studied him. Were those sounds even supposed to be made by the human body?

"Oi." She stared at him, waiting for a response for a good solid five minutes. Once it was apparent to her that he wasn't going to acknowledge her, she stepped back and squatted down to his level. "Oi."

She blinked, staring at his red face as he clenched his teeth to bare through his work out. He better be on a high number if he's being so dramatic about it. Suddenly he made a sound and she perked up, listening attentively. "One... Hundred...!"

She stood and backed away as he staggered to his feet, stumbling around for a moment before he gained his footing. Since he was done she decided to try again. "Oi." The guy just stood there, gazing out at the ocean at the park edge next to them with a dead look in his eyes. He wasn't even bothering to wipe the drool off his face as he huffed and puffed. She blinked at him again. Was he dead inside? "OI."

She blinked at him for a fifth time as he suddenly began walking away from her. She watched for a moment, seeing him ever so slowly pick up speed to a light jog. Taking long strides she casually followed him. "OI." He then continued to pick up speed, forcing her to pick up speed as well.

As the guy in the blue jogging outfit pitifully ran down the path, she lightly ran after him, hardly breaking a sweat as she kept her hands in her sweatshirt pocket. Before she knew it; it was sunset, and she was sweating, and she was panting, and they had ran ten kilometers, and the guy was insane. She had never truly exercised a day in her life, but her curiosity had turned into obsession as the guy consistently refused to notice her, and that obsession gave her the willpower to push through the run. She had followed him back into the city to an apartment complex.

They both came to a stop, huffing and puffing, taking a moment for themselves to catch their breath and take a break. Even then he refused to realize there was a woman stalking him for half a day. Once she had enough air, she forcefully wheezed out, " _Oi!_ "

Praise the Lord of Heaven because the guy finally heard her. Still panting, he looked over to see a woman about his age in baggy jeans and a green sweat shirt, also wearing a green cap, sweating and breathing hard like he was, resting her hands on her knees. "Huh?"

She forced her head up to look at him, squinting as she struggled to keep up energy to focus. "I... Had a question... For you..."

"Yeah?" He panted for a moment. "What's that?"

She groaned as she forced herself to stand upright. Forcing herself to calm down, breathlessly she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" He stared at her for a moment, the gears turning in his head before they clicked in place. "Oh. Training."

"Oh." She stared at him for a moment. She swallowed and got her breathing under control. "Training for what?"

"To be a hero," he replied, pulling himself together as well. He then tilted his head at her curiously. "Were you following me?"

"For ten kilometers, yeah," she nodded. She tucked her hands back into her pocket and asked, "Why?"

"Why?" He echoed. He looked to the sky for a moment before replying. "Well, 'cause I want to."

"Oh... Okay." With that she turned around and walked away.

He stared after her for a moment. "Wonder what I should have for dinner," he said to himself before heading towards his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

She laid on her side on her floor- which also happened to be her bed. Noodles hung from her mouth as she stared at the television. Whatever she was watching wasn't funny. Amusing, but not funny, and very pointless. Yet it was still enough for her brain to keep her entertained. She slurped up her noodles and ate. During her morning ritual there was a disturbance. A tremor went through her apartment and her hanging light swayed as it flickered. She sighed and reached for the remote. It was a difficult struggle with it being on the other side of the table. She grunted as she stretched her arm. She was just a couple inches away...! She shut her eyes tight and leaned into the edge of the table, reaching as far as she could. Even when the muscle was pulled in her shoulder, she didn't give up. Just a little further...! Her teeth clenched, sweat breaking out on her forehead. The tips of her fingers just grazed the plastic...

She caved and pulled her arm back. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Forced to sit up- setting her cup of noodles on the table, she held her aching shoulder muscle and snagged the stubborn remote to change the channel.

"An update on the attack on Z City," the woman reported, sitting at her desk looking professional.

"Z City again..." Wonder if the other cities get attacked as much. She shoved more noodles in her mouth and slurped them up.

"The monster had been identified as King Cactus: once a man with an obsession for gardening cacti now a cactus himself after genetically altering his D.N.A. On the scene is Fumoi- Fumoi, what's the status?"

The screen split to show a male reporter. Instead of a suit he was wearing a bullet proof vest and a helmet. "Asuka! I'm here at the west side of Z City and everything is nearly demolished! As you can see behind me," the camera swerved passed him to show an eight foot tall walking cactus. "King Cactus is showing no mercy! We are still waiting on a Hero to respond!"

She reached into her cup with her chopsticks. Staring fixed on the television screen, she unknowingly placed the empty chopsticks in her mouth. She blinked and then looked down at her cup in disappointment. "I'm out of noodles..."

"Wait- there! There he is! Who is that?" She looked up at the television to see it zoom in on a man in a tight red suit standing on a building top. "Oh- it's the Red Wonder! The Red Wonder has just made his appearance to put an end to King Cactus!"

She blinked. She then grabbed the remote and changed the channel again, leaving the scene of explosions and cactus needles flying around. She drank the broth and then sighed in content, setting the cup down. Resuming watching her lame show, she was suddenly reminded of that guy from before. What was his name?

Her eyes trailed from the screen to the ceiling. "Oh... I didn't ask." She shrugged one of her shoulders and resumed staring at the screen, propping her head up on the table with her fist. She blinked, "Wait..." Quickly she switched the channel; back to the news to catch a few shots of the Red Wonder. He had black hair, but it was spiky and stylish. "Nope. Not him." She changed it back.

She sat back and lounged in her kitty pajamas. He was training to be a hero, right? She thought back to him standing in the sunset, staring at the sky as he thought of an explanation. _"Well, 'cause I want to."_

She sat up and stretched her arms, groaning in delight. She then sighed in satisfaction as she scratched her back. "I might as well do something with my day."

She put on her baggy jeans and green sweatshirt. She scratched her head before putting on her green cap over her unkempt hair. She left her small apartment and made her way into the city, stopping by a supermarket. She grabbed a hand basket and got a few groceries for herself. She then stood at the checkout line, listening to the beeps as the items were scanned. "That will be ¥4,904," the cashier said politely.

"Okay," she took out her wallet and pulled out a few banknotes. The cashier gave coins back for change and she left with plastic bags hanging from her hands.

As she wandered around the city just to pass time,she stopped by a few windows just to window shop. At an apparel store she stared up at the female mannequins posing in summer outfits. "Those outfits look pretty," she said to herself. "Really like the jeans..." She trailed up as she looked up at the shirts. Simple and stylish, yet all had deep necklines to show off sex appeal. She wasn't against showing cleavage, but... Her eyebrow twitched as she glared up at the mannequins dissatisfied. She then glared down at her own chest, the bagginess of her sweatshirt hiding her shame. "Stupid anyways," she grumbled to herself, leaving the stores.

Continuing her quest of nothingness, she spotting a cat darting down an alley. "... Kitty." She lightly ran after the cat into the alley. "Kitty, kitty, kitty..." She slowed as she approached the cat. The feline looked up at her, but when she came too close it darted off further down the passage. While the cat rejected her affection, it didn't deter her for even a moment. "Kitty, kitty, kitty-" the dumpster she was approaching suddenly exploded. She halted and blinked up at the looming figure- some guy covered in trash. He had no human skin, as much as she could see anyways, had an open newspaper to cover his crotch, and a trashcan lid acting like a hat.

"Ahh, a human!" The rubbish monster leaned down to her and she in turn leaned away, staring in concern at his ugly smile. Physically able to see the stench vapors rising from his mouth her cheeks puffed out as she held her breath. "You have witnessed the birth of The Warden of Waste. As my first victim, I shall reward you with the tale of my birth-"

"No thanks." The Warden of Waste blinked as the young woman was sedately running back out of the alley.

"You..." He hung his head as he trembled with rage. "You think you CAN ESCAPE ME!?"

Hearing the trash monster yelling in anger, she said aloud to anyone actually listening, "I would be more willing to listen if you didn't stink so bad." Some monsters were cool, but others were weird, and some, like this unfortunate guy, were downright dumb. In her humble opinion. "Excuse me," she calmly jogged around a man on his cell phone while an explosion occurred behind her. That didn't worry her- The Warden of Waste roaring and shouting, the screams of people as they scattered in a panic- what worried her was the wind force from the explosion. Not only did it stink like old waste, but her cap was blown off.

She gasped, some life being brought into her eyes as she became worried. "My cap!" It was her favorite. Worn out a bit from years of use, but because it was so old and worn out there wasn't another cap like it, and it was really comfortable. Just not machine washable.

She slowed over to it and bent down to pick it up. While she was busy doing that she also happened to smoothly dodge the giant ball of garbage that was hurled at her. It slammed into a car that was parallel parked against the street and exploded. She didn't know what was in that garbage to cause an explosion like that, but she did know that the wind force knocked her cap out of her grasp, sending it tumbling right back towards the monster.

She sighed at her lost and calmly went back over to it, but was stopped by the looming, seething Warden of Waste. She blinked up at him. "Oh... Hi."

He bared his grinding yellow teeth in absolute rage, his bulging eyes fixed on her normal ones. Some cans and wadded up paper, also some old banana peels for a nice touch, were pulsing around his face as if they were veins pumping blood straight to his head. "You foolish human... To think you can just ignore me..." He suddenly was grinning maniacally at her, his black irises shrinking from utter insanity. "I, THE WARDEN OF WASTE, SHALL SHOW NO MERCY!"

She furrowed her eyebrows up at him. "Oh, you're focused on me, huh?" Well, this was a bit worrying, wasn't it? He breathed heavily in her face, which wasn't appreciated (she decided not to bring this up right this moment), but she bared through it and said, "Um... Would you mind giving me a second?" He froze, staring down at her in total shock. "Just one sec," she promised. She knelt to his feet and picked up her cap. She dusted it off and then put it back on. After picking up her grocery bags again, she resumed lightly jogging away from him.

His eye twitched. "You... Will not escape me," he whispered to himself. He grabbed the trashcan lid off his head. "Die, human!"

He threw it at her like a Frisbee. Feeling the sensation of something gaining on her, too slowly did she glance back over her shoulder. Her eyes widened, seeing the spinning trashcan lid closing in inches from her face. She closed her eyes in a flinch, but then heard a voice. "Got you!"

She opened her eyes again to find herself whisked away in some guy's arms. "Eh!?" She blinked in confusion, staring at the guy's sharply angled sunglasses. "O-oi, who- _wha!_ " Somehow this stranger picked her up and raced off with her across the street, successfully getting away from the trash monster. Then the same guy shot up into the air, still carrying her. Gently did he land on the top of the twenty story building.

He smirked down at the confused Warden of Waste and she was distracted by his gelled back suave hair. Did he need that much gel? "So, another upstart monster, eh?" He laughed, the shakes of his shoulders causing her to bounce a little. While he mocked the monster that was now glaring at them, she checked her groceries to make sure nothing was damaged. "Shame! You should have stayed quiet. That way you wouldn't have been noticed! And I wouldn't have to beat you into the ground!"

She blinked back at the guy that saved her. "Oi... Who are you?"

"Hm?" He smiled at her confused stare. "My name's Jumpin' Handsome Jack," he set her down on her feet and she took a step back from him. "But..." He pulled up his shades to wink his blue eyes at her. "Pretty ladies can just call me Jack."

She stared at him with a blank look as he turned his attention back to the monster. Was that supposed to mean that included her as well? "Okay..." She became surprised when Jack jumped back down the building. Sweat rolled down her face as she watched his falling body, and then blinked when he landed unharmed.

She then watched with intrigue as Jumpin' Handsome Jack began jumping around the monster, confusing him and dodging his attacks. "I see..." She focused on Jack's legs, seeing he had gear on his feet to boost the force behind his jumps. "He's just a creative guy... And became a hero." She then perked up when Jack went to land on the monster's head. He looked up in time to see Jack kick his gear into gear, and used the springing mechanism to blast the monster face-first into the ground, while at the same time jumping away from him. "I guess he beat him..."

People swarmed out of their hiding places and gathered around him, thanking him for his deeds. She furrowed her brows up, a bead of sweat rolling down her face as they picked him up and carried him off down the street. "Oi... Oi!" She shouted down at them, but they didn't hear her. "Oi! OI! _OOOIII!_ " Her voice echoed out on deaf ears as the people paraded down the street. She watched them leave with an upsetting expression. She then sighed and stared down at the ground twenty stories below her. "He left me up here..." She looked back over her shoulder, seeing the emergency exit door. "Guess I have to walk back down... Some hero you are," she grumbled out of spite.

She made the long trek down the building and back home to her apartment. After putting groceries away she put on an apron and started on her lunch. She put the sushi and rice and vegetables away in a couple of bento boxes. After wrapping them up nicely she left her apartment again. Making her way to the park, taking a short cut down the stone steps, she returned to the place where that guy was. Sure enough he was there again, and now he was doing squats, sweat flying off his face as he went up and down.

As she approached she called out, "Oi." She stopped and waited for a response as she held the bento boxes up. After a few minutes she sighed and hurried around him, standing in front of him. "Oi." Each time he stood back up he made eye contact with her, but didn't say anything. She began squatting with him to keep the eye contact going and droned out, "Oooooooooiiiiiii-"

"What?" He asked in a huff.

As they squatted together, she held up the bento boxes to his face. "Lunch."

Once he was done with his one hundred set of squats, he accepted his bento box from her. "Thanks." While she sat down on the ground to eat, she hesitated and stared up at him, seeing him still standing as he dug into his.

"You're not gonna sit?"

He shook his head after shoveling the food into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing he explained, "After this I'll have push-ups. If I sit down I might not be able to get back up."

"Oh." She then ate her bento box calmly, watching him make a mess as he devoured his. "You know... Half of it is falling on the ground. Eat that quickly and you'll get sick."

"Eh-!?" He stopped short in shock.

After they were done eating, she remained sitting on the ground as he resumed his work out, doing his push-ups. "So, how many do you do?" She asked.

"One hundred." He paused and then glanced over at her. "Get on my back." She blinked at his serious expression.

She was now sitting on his back, watching the ocean rise and fall as he struggled to do his push-ups. "So, what's your training regimen to become a hero?"

"One hundred... Push-ups! One hundred... Squats!" He struggled out his answers as he tried to deal with her extra weight. "One Hundred... Sit-ups! And a... Ten kilometer run! No AC! And three square meals... Every... Day!"

"Oh." She remained on his back until he was done with his push-ups. After that they both stood and she raised a hand in farewell. "Bye." He could only nod, his body exhausted as he started his ten kilometer run. She tucked her hand back in her pocket and watched him leave. Once he was too far away it then dawned on her. "Oh, right... I forgot to tell him something. Oh well," she began walking away. "At least I know where he lives."

She made her way back there slowly, having nothing else to do. She then sat in front of his apartment building and waited. It was sunset again by the time he arrived. When he noticed her he slowed to a stop, blinking in confusion. "Are you... Stalking me?"

"Eh?" She looked up, noticing him. "Don't flatter yourself so soon. You're not a hero yet."

He sweat dropped as she stood up, dusting her pants off. "Well, I... guess..."

"I just had a request," she explained as she approached him, slipping her hands into her pocket. "You know, 'cause you're gonna be a hero, right?"

"Uh... Yeah." He nodded. "Sure."

She stopped and stood beside him, staring down the street. He looked down at her sideways, confused at the somber look on her face. "If you ever save someone... Don't forget them on top of a building."

He stared at her for a moment. "... No promises, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask." With that she walked away again, leaving him standing alone.

He watched her for a moment. When she was too far away he realized, "Right, I didn't get her name..." He shrugged and continued up to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in a while she would go back to the park. He would still be there training. Sometimes she just passed by, sometimes she stayed and watched whether it was sunny or raining- standing under her blue skies umbrella. Sometimes she would bring a lunch for him to inhale. She didn't know why she was so fascinated by him and what he was doing. She just found herself coming back to see how it was coming along, hearing his body pop, watching him spit up blood...

One day she was not doing any of that listed above. She was sitting at her table in her small living room folding her laundry. She was staring at the television watching the news channel with much disinterest. "In H City, the monster continues to run rampant." They showed the world map, predicting the course the monster would take through the cities. "An update tells us that the monster was an earthworm exposed to radioactive substances after a chemical lab had a meltdown in K City. Heroes have responded, yet none have been able to subdue the monster. The Hero Association is still assessing the threat level."

She studied the map, seeing it was heading towards Z City. She became annoyed and glared at the screen. "Would everyone just give us a break!? Go bug T City or something! Stupid worm!" The building suddenly gave a violent shudder. She yelped as she tumbled over, the hanging light swinging violently. The lights went out and the television shut off.

She shot back upright, clothes draped over herself- her organization and neatness now destroyed, and blinked. Scrambling to her feet the clothes flew off as she hurried to the balcony. Her poor potted peace lily was knocked over with the soil spilling out. She leaned over the railing and looked up and down the street. Others were out on their balconies as well, people on the sidewalks pausing in confusion. There was another violent shake and people screamed together, the cars coming to a stop. She yelped again, her feet losing footing as she clung to the railing with all her might.

Leaning over the iron barrier she stared down at the street below wide eyed. Was it just her, or was the ground shifting? During her observation her hat fell. It floated gently down, taking its time riding the wind... Her irises shrank.

" _MY HAT!_ "

She ran back into her apartment and sprinted for her front door. There was another tremor and she was knocked against the wall, stumbling for a moment out the door and catching herself on the railing again. Others were running out of their apartments in a panic and she was pushed and shoved by them as they made their way down the flights of stairs. She didn't pay much mind to them (having been through this song and dance before the last time they were attacked). Her sole focus was her poor hat. She made it to the ground level and stopped to look around for it. As people raced around her, **some** guy slammed into her and she staggered. There was another quake and any balance she had retained was lost and she fell to the ground gracelessly. The screams of fear from the people came back, with a vengeance against her ears, and she felt the vibrations of feet thundering towards her through the ground. Instinct took over and she curled up, covering her head with her arms as a stampede of people ran by shouting and screaming. Some of them even stepped on her and she cried out in pain each time. So many people yet none of them could help her up.

Once it was finally over she was still in the fetal position on the ground covered in footprints, dirt, and in pain. "Ow..." Once her body began to loosen up she uncovered her head. Slowly did she sit up and took in her surroundings. Cars were abandoned in the street. To once side the place was a ghost town, while at the other side she could see the people running away to the distance. Staring down the road she noticed her hat and perked up out of her daze.

There was an explosion behind her and her head whipped back around. Bursting out of the building side just a block away was a giant mutated grey worm. She only caught a glimpse of it's six red eyes and gaping mouth full of sharp teeth before flinching away from the debris. Wreckage landed around her, but surprisingly enough none of it crushed her to a blood stain on the sidewalk. She looked back up at the monster to see it's ugly self glaring right at her. She tensed, and when it roared she got to her feet as promptly as she physically could.

She made it to her hat, but stopped short when she heard a small mewl. Her hat shifted and she went wide eyed. "No way," she knelt and lifted up her hat, revealing a cute little kitten underneath. "A cat?" How was it not stepped on during the stampede?

She put her hat on and scooped up the kitten in her arms. The monstrous Earthworm roared again and the ground trembled. She turned back to see the monster tearing through the road, cars flying out of the way and crashing into buildings, and she was frozen for a moment, knowing it was charging at _her_. It was way too fast for her to outrun. The kitten mewled and she looked down at the sad innocent creature. It was the first time she truly felt fear.

"Get out of the way!" Looking back up, a blond man had jumped from the building top and came down on the monster's head. He kicked and on contact an explosion occurred, causing the worm to stop in it's tracks and recoil.

Spiky blond hair and a signature yellow lightning bold on his cheek- "That's... Lightning Max," she realized in surprise. What was he doing in Z City?

He landed a short ways ahead of her facing the monster, but he looked back and asked, "Are you okay?"

She slowly came out of her shock, her eyes fluttering for a moment as her brain worked on a response. "Y-yeah," she replied.

"Oi, Lightning Max!" Both of them looked up, including the worm, to see another hero standing on another building top. What was with heroes and standing on top of buildings? The new guy wore a tight black suit holding a large spear.

"Stinger!" Lightning Max exclaimed in surprise.

 _Two_ Class A Heroes? She stuck around to watch Stinger jump down at the worm. The monster lunged at him with its gaping mouth, but Stinger got the upper hand in stabbing it with his bamboo shoot spear. He attacked in a flurry of stabs- her eyes couldn't keep up. All she saw were the multiple impacts made all the way down the worm's body when Stinger landed. The worm was pushed back by force, but there wasn't a single mark on the worm.

"Damn," Stinger glared up at the worm as it recovered. "That hide is tough."

The worm roared at them and they had to shield themselves from the spit that flew around. She then blinked- and so suddenly did the worm move faster than they could register. Whipping its head around it smashed both Lightning Max and Stinger into the buildings. Her body trembled, staring up at the worm in fear as it loomed over her. Drool fell from it's gaping mouth and she watched it fall to pool in front of her. It stunk of something rotten.

No way... Two Class A Heroes were just incapacitated by this overgrown _worm_? Her body began to tremble, her eyes staring into the darkness of its throat, seeing nothing but rows upon rows of very sharp teeth... It roared and it jarred her out of her state of fear. She ran.

She didn't look back. She only held the kitten close to her chest and ran through the streets cluttered with abandoned bikes and cars. The worm raced behind her, crashing through buildings just to get to her. She didn't know how it didn't just catch up to her and eat her, but she didn't stop to ask. She pushed her body to its limit, huffing and puffing- and struggling a lot more than she probably should be. Somehow she found herself at the park. The grey skies began to let out the rain and she tried to keep the kitten dry as she searched. She didn't know what she was searching for until she spotted him.

"Hey- Guy! Guy!" The monster roared behind her, and it sounded so close that it put a new pip in her step. " _Guy!_ " No matter how much she shouted, he didn't even glance at her. He was too focused on his push-ups to realize what was happening. She realized her mistake and stumbled to a stop, staring down at the ground in shock. What the hell was _wrong_ with her? She just witnessed this giant worm monster take out **two** Class A Heroes like they were nothing! This guy wasn't a hero- he was just an average guy!

The worm roared right behind her, blowing her hat off. She gasped- not even caring about her hat missing this time- and crouched down out of instinct, holding the kitten protectively. She shut her eyes, preparing to get devoured. A force blew passed her... and she opened her eyes confused. She looked up and gasped again, seeing the worm completely ignore her and go for the guy while he continued his workout.

Her eyes widened in fear. "No- Guy! _Guy!"_ The worm hovered over him, but he was steadfast in his push-ups. " _Move you idiot!_ " Her voice cracked from her screeching.

The worm darted down at him and she found herself moving. The next thing she knew she was in the air, her leg was out, and the worm's head exploded in gore. She was shocked at her own work, as was the kitten. The rain stopped abruptly and the clouds dispersed from the force behind her kick. She heard the guy's voice, "Wow!"

She landed and the worm's body dropped dead. She looked over at the guy, and he paused his workout to look up at her in surprise, the sunlight shining down on him. "Hey, girl!" She then looked back to see Lightning Max and Stinger running towards them with grins on their faces. "You did awesome!"

"You killed that monster in one kick!" Stinger added in amazement.

"I..." What the actual fuck was happening? She stood there at a loss and then turned slowly to the trees, seeing the citizens rushing towards her and cheering.

"You did wonderful!"

"Eh?" She looked down at the kitten in her arms.

It was smiling up at her. "Thank you for saving me!"

"TALKING CAT!" She found herself sitting upright in her futon. She sat there for a moment, her hair more of a mess than normal. It was a dream...? She gasped and turned to her table next to her. Her green cap was remaining faithfully in its usual resting spot. She stared at it intensely, but it didn't shift. A bead of sweat formed on her temple and she slowly reached over. She hesitated for a heartbeat... And then snagged up the hat.

There was no cat. She sighed and slouched over, royally dejected.

She cleaned herself up for the morning and began doing the laundry that she dreamed about. She also made sure to keep it on the news channel, but there was no worm monster attack. She then checked on her peace lily, crouching in front of the white flowered plant. It was still upright, but it needed some water. After watering her plant with a lucky cat water pale she sat at her desk and got onto her laptop.

"It's been a while," she said to herself as she got onto her email. Being a registered member to the Heroes Association website she would get emails on occasion, notifying when new heroes have joined, updates on who's ranked up, notifications of posts made from any heroes she was following, average website-member stuff like that. Scrolling through her inbox there was nothing about new heroes. She pursed her lips and hummed. She then went to the Heroes Association website and logged in.

Username: KamaSutraKat404

Password: *****************

She manually went through the website, but didn't see the guy anywhere. Idly she decided to check on Lightning Max and Stinger to see what was up with them. Nothing special. She then stalked her more hated heroes like "Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask", or Amai Mask if you would like. As usual his page was exploding over a new album he released. She had nothing personal against him, she just had a bad habit to dislike things that were popularly liked.

"What's so great about being a hero, anyways?" She wondered out loud, leaving the site to do something more productive on the Internet- like watching vine videos on Youtube.

Being a hero was a lot of work, and there were a lot of demands from the Heroes Association. And there was _a lot_ of them. 546 people running around doing heroic things... Why were they so damn popular? She couldn't walk down to a cafe without tripping over a couple of low Class C heroes. "And that guy wants to be a hero?" She wondered. "He trains so hard... I feel kind of bad for him." With so many people running around with capes already, how was he going to get any recognition? Sure he's buffing himself up, but there were heroes like Blizzard of Hell, Terrible Tornado- hell, even "Biting Snake Fist" Sneck. (She hated him just because she didn't like his face.)

"There's so many 'heroes' there should probably be someone to actually give them a challenge. I mean, even with 546 people there's _still_ monsters popping up from cities A to Z." She sighed and switched over to 9gag. "Either he'll do too well or not well enough..." Her mouth skewed thoughtfully, her eyes trailing up to her Chi's Sweet Home poster.

One hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats and a 10 kilometer run. No AC and three square meals a day. Quickly she opened a new browser page and looked up a couple things. It was more difficult for females to build up upper body strength (she wasn't just being lazy) compared to guys, so she'd skip on push-ups. And she didn't really need the sit-ups if she was going to be running for 10 kilometers. So... She'll just replace the push-ups with 100 lunges and the sit-ups with an hour wall-sit.

"Shouldn't be that hard if that average looking guy is doing it," she said to herself and stretched. "I'll take it into my own hands to give those heroes a run for their money. Not like I have other stuff to do... I'll just start tomorrow, though."

Her Tomorrow-Self never hated her so much...

* * *

A/N: Be honest, how hard are you waiting to find out her name? Got any guesses? You know- guess her password as well. It's not just asterisks. (I'm hoping for hilarious responses)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey, friends! I'm cracking up over here. Okay, I have to respond to a couple of reviews made.

First addressing our friend Doom Marine 54, a guest: Yes, she is basically Saitama with tits ( **very** small ones) and kicks instead of punches. And you're right, it is very original.

Next our friend smoll Gcat: "plot twist: she loses her eyebrows" - that made not only me but my roommates laugh. That is brilliant, but sadly not what I'm going to do.

Our friend Knight of elves: Shhhhhhhh...

Our friend steve, a guest and my first reviewer: "i support this fanfictoin 100%" - steve, I love you. Thank you.

Our friend GlaresThatKill: I hate wall sits as well. And no, it's not Kat with a K, don't worry.

Our friend Polyphonic Colours: Brilliant password guess, but no dice.

And finally our friend GaarasMyBoyzz: Another great guess, but incorrect. By the way- "super nonchalant it's totally cool humble baby..." FUCKING LOVE THAT.

Honestly, I don't know if I'm going to make this an OC and Saitama pairing. I don't even know if there is going to be a pairing at all. As it currently stands we're just making friends at this point. But, hey, if you guys wanna make suggestions then by all means, please do.

Enough of my talking, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

There once was a man who worked as a teller for a bank. His name was Ogata Eiji. He was 32-years-old with a wife and two kids. He's been working as a teller for ten years, working a 9-5 shift with weekends and holidays off.

Today was not going to be an average day for Eiji.

He took his post at his counter, and once he was ready for customers he smiled at a young woman and waved her over. She walked up to him and he greeted with a professional smile, "Good morning. How can I help you today?"

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on his counter. This young woman replied, "Give me money."

Eiji hesitated, staring at the woman's innocent brown eyes. Working in customer service for years; he was accustomed to customers giving out vague orders. He was patient and smiled down at her. "Did you want to make a withdrawal?" He asked.

She looked off to the side, as if thinking, and reached up underneath her green cap to scratch her head."Kinda," she replied, sounding unsure. He furrowed his brows up at her confused, waiting for an elaboration. "I mean- not really. I just want you to give me money."

His brows went up and he couldn't contain his smile of amusement. Since it was the start of his day he couldn't be _too_ upset with this customer. (He still had seven hours and fifty-four minutes to go.)"And how much money would you like?" He had dealt with this kind of customer before and he can do it again. This was nothing Ogata Eiji couldn't handle.

"Um..." She sighed and propped her head up with her hand. "Well, a lot, but I don't really need _too_ much..."

"Well, Miss, if you want we can check how much money you have in your account and we can do a withdrawal-"

"Oh," she perked up and he hesitated again. "No, I don't have an account here. I just want your money." He stared at her for a moment, his amusement fading away. Her face was innocent, and he wasn't sure how he should feel about the situation. Was she being serious? He cocked his head and gave her a quizzical look. She held her hands out and explained, "I'm robbing you."

Eiji wasn't sure what came over him, but he was suddenly laughing whole heartedly, earning glances from customers and coworkers. She stared at him, confused as to why he was laughing. Once he began to settle down he wiped a tear from his eye. He then let out a content sigh and smiled down at her. She only stared. He furrowed his brows up at her and awkwardly replied, "Um... Miss, I'm sorry, but if you don't have an account here then... I-I can't help you..."

She finally sighed and dropped her hands, and he only became more confused at her annoyed expression. "Oi, I don't _need_ an account. I'm **robbing** you."

"Ha ha... Ha..." He forced out a laugh. He was hopelessly confused. Was he supposed to be taking her seriously? "Ah... Um..." She quirked an eyebrow at him and his smile faded away. "... H-how are you..." He glanced around, making sure no one was staring, and whispered, " _Robbing_ us...?"

"What do you mean how?" Eiji tensed as she caught people's attention. "I'm demanding money. If you don't give me money then I'm going to break this building in half."

His coworker became alarmed. "What?" Murmurs swept across the room and Eiji felt caught, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Now **this** was certainly a customer Ogata Eiji had never dealt with before. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Press the panic button?

She turned to the woman- his coworker, and repeated, "I'm robbing you and Mr. Ogata isn't cooperating." The crowd shifted away from her, staring in confusion and worry as a rabble went through the room.

"She's robbing the bank?"

"She can't be serious."

"Who is she?"

"Where's her weapon?"

"Um, Miss?" Eiji cut in, gaining her attention again. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop joking. You're beginning to worry-"

"I'm not joking." Eiji froze, staring at her suddenly serious face, her features becoming sharper and more dangerous. She... She wasn't joking. But- breaking the building in half? How? She obviously wasn't a monster- she was just an average woman!

"Eiji," his coworker whispered and he glanced over at her. She gave him a desperate look. He glanced out at the customers, seeing them becoming more anxious. They were staring and both him and the woman, waiting and expecting something to happen. That's when a thought crossed Eiji's mind: whenever you're being robbed memorize any details of the perpetrator.

Her hair was messy and short- brown in color. Eyes brown, green hat, purple tee-shirt with a grinning cat on it. Jean cut-off short-shorts. Perhaps early to mid twenties, height at around five-foot-five and- not even a weapon! She looked completely normal! He stared at her with a bizarre expression. "Are... Are you crazy?" He questioned and she blinked at him. "We can call the cops on you for this," he explained with emphasis, hoping she would desist. "If you persist this behavior then the police will come in and take you to jail- do you understand that?"

She blinked. "Yeah I'm not worried about that." Eiji stared at her.

"EVERYBODY GET ON THE GROUND!"

First there were gasps and then there were screams. Eiji froze in terror, seeing five figures barge in through the doors dressed in all black, wearing black ski masks and holding firearms. They swarmed in through the lobby and wherever their guns pointed people hit the ground. "Eh?" She looked back over her shoulder, noticing the real robbers. She frowned in annoyance. "Oi!" Eiji looked back at her and the color drained from his face. This... This damn woman... All five robbers aimed their guns at them. Eiji went stone stiff, his body prickling in fright. This insane woman just turned to them and put her hands on her hips. "I got here first. You punks get your own bank."

In the silence of utter shock, they could hear one of the robbers murmur under his breath, "What the hell?" There was a light creak and everyone- besides the woman- whipped their heads around to see a kid opening the front door in an attempt to sneak out. He froze, staring back at them in fright.

"Koharu! _Run!_ " A woman screeched and the kid bolted.

"Get him!" One of the robbers shouted and a couple of them fired, shattering the glass, but the kid escaped.

"Oi, oi, oi!" The woman was plugging her ears, glaring at them in annoyance. "Knock that off, would ya? Those are loud."

One of them turned his gun back to her. "Get on the ground! Now!"

While the others kept their aim on the innocent, the fifth ran up to the counter and threw a large duffle bag at the female teller. "Fill the bag!" He pointed his gun at her for encouragement and she yelped, flinching away from him.

"Didn't you hear me!?" The man threatening the green-capped woman inched towards her, causing Eiji to jump slightly. "I said get on the ground!"

"Listen, guy," keeping her fingers in her ears, she gave him a sharp and dangerous look. "Keep it up and I'll kick you."

Eiji finally shouted at her, "ARE YOU INSANE!?" She looked back and blinked up at his furious look innocently. "JUST STOP TALKING!"

Gunfire went off, people screamed and Eiji went rigid. He looked back at the robber that was aiming at them and his gun was smoking. He shot at them... But... He looked down at himself. He was fine... He gasped and stared at the woman in front of him in horror. He- he shot her! There was the light sound of metal clattering. He blinked, and the others gasped. Even the robbers went still, staring at the woman wide eyed.

Bullets fell from her hand and they clattered on the ground. She stared at them unimpressed. "Are you done?" Their voices were strangled in their throats, their brains trying to process what just happened. The same guy shot at her again and Eiji focused. It was just a blur, but he caught flashes of her arm darting around. Once he stopped, her arm did as well, and again she dropped the bullets. She sighed and dusted her hand off on her shorts. "Well, this is going to be anticlimactic."

* * *

Koharu was running down the street as fast as he could, tears of fear and confusion streaming down his face. "Help!" He cried out, his voice cracking terribly. "Help me! _Please!_ Somebody!"

Pedestrians that were paying attention paused to look over at the kid confused. Looking around there was nothing chasing him. One young man, though, dressed in armor and riding his bicycle, heard the young boy's cries. The crowd easily parted for him once they saw who it was. He slid to a stop right up to the boy, causing him to jump in fright, and stopped perpendicular to him. Kohaku stared up at the man with hope in his shining eyes. "Mumen Rider!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Mumen Rider asked, looking cool with his helmet and goggles.

Koharu sniffed and pointed back up the road. "M-my mom is in trouble! There were men with guns- they said they were going to rob the bank!"

That was all the information he needed. He nodded, "Don't worry, I'll save your mother." He put his foot to the pedal and sped off.

Koharu watched as he stood in his seat and pedaled faster. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Thank you, Mumen Rider!"

There was a crowd that blocked off the front of the bank. The activity was becoming noticeable and he had to call out, "Excuse me!"

Some turned around and gasped, "It's Mumen Rider!"

"Mumen Rider showed up to take down the robbers!"

They parted for him easily enough. Mumen Rider made it to the bank, but stopped short of the front doors, seeing glass sprayed out on the sidewalk. Not wanting to pop a tire, got off his Bicycle of Justice and put up the kickstand, locking it in place. He then ran inside the building.

He stumbled to a stop, processing the scene before him. The hostages were collectively pressed back against the far wall, half of them in a daze and the other half just as confused as Mumen Rider was. Five men that were clearly the robbers were incapacitated around the room. A couple were stuck in the broken walls, one had his head through the ceiling, and one was stuck three feet down in the floor. The last was cowering away in fear, sitting in the fetal position against the teller counter. His arms were up to protect himself and he was trembling, muttering to himself, "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me..."

"What... Happened here?" He finally asked.

Eiji's eyes fluttered, coming out of his daze. He looked over at Mumen Rider and replied, "The... The situation was... Taken care of." He really didn't want to go over what he _think_ he saw happen. His coworker who was still holding the duffle bag just tilted her head back and started crying. Eiji looked over at her. He then put up his close sign and said, "I think we're going to close early today..."

* * *

She walked down the sidewalk, counting out banknotes. "Two, four, six, eight, ten..."

"It's this way!"

"Come on! Hurry!"

People sprinted by her to get to the bank, wanting to see the action. She didn't even glance up when police vehicles sped past, their sirens blaring. She sighed, "Well, I have enough for a couple months rent... Maybe I should have gotten more, but having too much would just be too easy." She stuffed the money in her pockets and made her way back to her apartment.

Once she was home she changed into her pajamas and made herself some dinner. She then turned her television on and sat at her desk, getting on her laptop. "Today was a total bust," she said to herself and then shoved some noodles into her mouth. You try to become a bad guy, and on your _very first_ day you got some guys trying to steal your thunder. And then you end just taking out fellow bad guys. She sighed and typed away at her browser. "I should go after bigger fish anyways." In hindsight just robbing a bank won't do much for reputation. She needed something more flashy.

In her search, a certain news article popped up. One Shoji Ninsei recently landed big money from his stocks in the market. "Shoji," she murmured to herself. She decided to investigate further and looked him up. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he used his money to gain more money by dabbling in stock markets. He has a girlfriend named Uyemura Isami who's apparently a crazy scientist slash occultist, but more famously known for her feminism. He worked for his father Shoji Tsumemasa at the Shoji Pharmaceutical Company called Shoji Happīpiru Pharmaceutical. One his dad died- possibly murdered, he gained inheritance. She quirked her brow up in interest when she read that he was accused of being in a drug ring. "Drug dealers should have a lot of money... Lives in Y City? Not too far." She closed out her web page and turned to her television, continuing to eat her dinner. She'd pay Ninsei a visit tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Y City, Shoji Ninsei- a plump man with greased back black hair and a pencil mustache- sat at his long and extravagant dinner table, eating a meal fit for a king by himself. A butler waited at his side. While Ninsei was stuffing his face, his butler explained to him, "News of your recent payment as reached both Saiki Sadao and Yoshimoto Konoye. They request an audience with you at your earliest convenience."

Ninsei sat back in his chair, munching on his food as he hummed. After swallowing he replied to his butler, "Tell them they're not gettin' **my** fuckin' money. I already gave Isami a fat check to further her research." He waved his butler off. "I don't give two shits what those bastards do."

"Sir, they have also sent this," the butler handed him a letter.

Ninsei eyed it. "What is that, a threat?" He smacked it away. "Why would I be intimidated by them? Besides, I still have that ninja under contract. Hey!" He suddenly shouted. "Ninja!"

"What?"

Ninsei looked over to see his ninja leaning against a wall, wearing his tight black suit and long purple scarf, staring at him unhappily. He pointed his fork at him and said, "A couple of bastards are going to threaten me. If they get near my house then kill them."

"Fine."

"There, problem solved." He waved his butler off. "Go send an invitation to those bastards and any other jackass that wants to take me on- I **dare** them to try something."

"Very well, sir." His butler bowed to him and then left to do his task.

* * *

Saitama sat on his floor- also his futon- and ate his eggs over rice as he watched the news. "Eye witness to the account is Ogata Eiji. This is his drawing of the assailant." A very crude drawing was shown. Saitama stopped chewing to stare at it.

"I-I'm not very good at drawing," Eiji said, according to the captions. The picture was of an oval head, spiky brown hair, oval brown eyes, a green circle on the top of the head. The... _person_ it was supposed to be had a body that shrank as it went down, had a purple shirt and a... _creature_ on it. The observer would assume. "But it was a woman that looked kind of like that. She claimed that she was going to rob the bank- but when the actual robbers showed up she- she defeated them all with just one kick! I've never seen such power before."

"Huh." Saitama finished up his meal.

"Would you say that she is a person of interest?" The news reporter asked.

"I-I don't know," he replied honestly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean- she doesn't seem bad, but she's certainly insane-"

He shut the television off. "Not that interesting." He then turned out the lights and went to bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, if you didn't enjoy this chapter I don't blame you. Trust me, next chapter is going to be waaaay more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here's the fun chapter. To our friend  GlaresThatKill and anyone else who's wondering: "Not Kat with a K's" strength measurements in comparison to Saitama's and her lack of baldness will be explained. Also, I've created artwork for her! They're good, don't worry. Links to the artwork will be on my Profile Page in the near future.

* * *

She was standing out in the country- like where cows live- facing a lone mansion in the vast fields away from Y City. She gave a low whistle, staring up at the eight story looming structure. "Guess some people like their space... Uh?" She perked up, seeing the front doors open. Walking out was a lean figure dressed in black with a long purple scarf.

He approached her calmly, and as he neared she was able to take in more of his features. He had a feminine face with black hair tied in a top knot with fabulous bangs- in her opinion, and strange but unique make up on his face. Just purple marks under the eyes. Honestly the only way she knew that this guy was a male was because of the skin tight suit. It really... _Really_ just showed off his muscles. Every single one. Of his male muscles.

She cleared her throat into her fist, looking away from him with a blush. "Well, _that's_ distracting," she murmured to herself.

The guy stopped about twenty feet away, putting a hand on his hip. "Are you here for Shoji's money?"

"Huh?" She looked back at him in surprise. Wait- was this guy expecting her? She then smiled, perking up in delight. "Yes, actually!"

He narrowed his grey eyes at her feeling confused. She was smiling with a light blush, rubbing the back of her head as if embarrassed. Why were they displaying such behavior? A small sighed slipped through his nose as he closed his eyes. It didn't matter. He reached back and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "I didn't actually think I'd get known so well from that bank robbery! This is a pleasant surprise! Ninsei somehow caught word of my plan to rob him and hired a hero to bodyguard him!" He froze and stared at her, his eye twitching. _Hero?_

She then paused. She stopped smiling and stared back at him. "Actually, I don't recognize you. You would think a face like yours would be familiar... Who are you?"

He gazed at her intensely with a dangerous look. She wondered if she was just imagining the hostile aura flaring around him. "I am Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. I was born to a ninja village. Certainly **not** a hero. They are nothing but jokes."

She blinked at him. "Ninja village?" She then noticed a kunai flying at her and she snagged the handle of it, staring at the point that was just a couple inches away. Sonic felt his heart skip a beat. He stared in vacuity as he watched the person inspect his weapon. "Huh, this does look real." This person... His mind showed flicking images of that bizarre bald man.

"Saitama..."

"Eh?" She looked back at Sonic. "What did you say?" A deadly calm settled over him. His bangs casted a shadow over his face. "Listen, Sonic, you got me wrong," she explained, twirling the kunai in her hand casually. "I'm not a hero either. I'm a fellow bad guy." She then perked up, having an idea. "Hey, we can steal from Ninsei _together_! I've never done a collaboration job before."

"No opponent of mine has ever escaped alive..." She sweat dropped. Did he even hear her? "I've worked every job... From assassinations to bodyguard... No ninja is more deadly..."

She furrowed her brows up in worry, noticing the hostile aura flaring up a bit more. "Are you... Having a moment right now? Should I go?" You would think this guy had PTSD from the way he was acting.

"I... am **Speed-o'-Sound Sonic!** " When she blinked she noticed him flying at her with a sword drawn. She leaned away slightly and the blade cut through her shirt, missing her flesh. When he passed- in slow motion- she noticed the smile on his face. Wait- he was happy right now? She was very confused. " **Never has an opponent of mine escaped alive!** "

He dashed at her from behind and she leaned to the other side, dodging his blade again, yet _again_ her shirt was torn. "Yeah, you said that," she said. She glanced at him on occasion as he ran at supersonic speed around her. "I guess it's pretty impressive..." She scratched the back of her head. "I mean, _I_ can't exactly say that, so..."

Within seconds her shirt was becoming tatters. She only noticed a few seconds too late and went wide eyed. "Wait a minute-"

" **Ten Shadows Burial!** " Ten images of Sonic closed in on her.

The ground exploded. He landed away from the dust cloud, still grinning maniacally. "No one," he said to himself breathing heavily. "No one... No one... No..." His smile died down when he heard coughing.

The dust cleared away, showing her coughing into her fist. Her shirt... Was gone. And there was nothing to censor her chest. Once her coughing fit died down she became annoyed. "Oi, what's your problem?" A peculiar breeze went by and she noticed it. She looked down. " _AAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Sonic winced and was forced to cover his ears. Once her scream faded out he asked in annoyance, "Why are you screaming!?" They obviously weren't hurt.

" _What do you mean 'why'!?_ " She screamed at him, her face completely red. She hugged her bare chest to try and cover herself. " _What kind of perverted ninja are you!? This isn't Naruto!_ "

"What do you mean perverted!?" He uncovered one ear to point his sword at her. "Get over yourself and stop screaming! I'm not interested in men!"

The words stabbed through her heart. An awkward silence settled over them, and the tension was very real. She hung her head, her hair casting a shadow over her face. "Did you just call me... A man...?"

Sonic tch'd in irritation, dropping his arms and glaring at her. "I don't care what you identify yourself as. What I do care about is how you were able to dodge my attacks. Do you know a man named-"

"I'M A WOMAN."

He blinked at her furious look, a blush burning across her face. His face fell and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really." He pointed at her with his sword again. "According to that hairless man-chest you have you-"

Her short-shorts dropped to her ankles. Sonic made eye contact with the winking cat on her panties. A faint blush crept to his face as she pulled her jean shorts back up.

He closed his eyes, his eyebrow twitching. "Just who in the hell are you..."

"I'M CATWOMAN." Her nostrils flared as she continued to glare at him, her body prickling as it fumed from his insult. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME? JACKASS?"

"It's Speed-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS, SONIC."

Another awkward tension fell over them. Eventually Sonic recovered and glared at her sharply. There was only one who could read his attacks. He would **not** let another do the same. He dashed at her again. Keeping her chest covered, she first did a round kick. Her body weight traveled forward as she performed her linear kick, and striking his sword with her booted foot the blade shattered. Sonic went wide eyed. She then landed on her attacking foot and pivoted in a circle. Her rear leg swung around in a roundhouse kick and connected with the side of Sonic's head. She was almost tempted to put in enough force to obliterate him, but instead just sent him flying. As she spun back in place she snagged the tail of his purple scarf before he flew too far and kept it.

She tied his scarf around her chest. "Pervert," she grumbled to herself. Now in a bad mood she marched to Shoji's mansion.

Sonic continued flying over the grassy fields with a dazed look, his eyes glazed over. He was nearly unconscious after that kick. Nearly. His pride and anger- also his willpower- brought him back and his eyes came into focus. His nimble body twisted in the air and his feet touched the ground, slowly bringing his momentum to a sliding stop. He crouched and put a hand on the ground to keep himself balanced. He then looked down at his broken sword in his hand. Again. Again his goddamn sword was broken. Fine. He sheathed whatever was left of it and glared up at the mansion now in the far distance. He would not be made a fool twice. **Saitama** was his eternal rival. And once he would beat this... _Woman_ then he would be able to defeat _him_.

He created a sonic boom as he raced back to the mansion.

Inside the mansion, she kicked down another set of doors. Instead of blasting inwards they completely shattered into splinters. Shoji Ninsei was scared out of his office chair, both him and his butler gawking in shock. "W-whoa-WHOA!" Ninsei back paddled to the far wall. His butler could only stare, stunned in place as she walked into the room.

With her hands on her hips she glared at them with a sharp and dangerous look. "Which one of you is Shoji Ninsei?"

"H-H-Hold on a minute!" Ninsei put his hands up in defense. "Where's Sonic!?"

She thumbed to the side and replied, "About ten miles that way."

"Okay, okay, okay," Ninsei began mumbling to himself. Nervous sweat came out of him profusely. He swallowed and asked, "Wh-who sent you? Saiki? Yoshimoto!?"

Her head jerked back slightly and stared at him confused. He thinks someone sent her? She then smirked, a dark light casting over her face. Ninsei and his butler only became more frightened. "Does it matter who sent me...?"

"P-Please!" Ninsei pulled a handkerchief out of his chest pocket and dabbed at his forehead. "Please- whatever you're being paid- I'll pay you double! Just don't hurt-"

"We have a contract, Ninsei." The low voice cut through the room and Ninsei froze. Catwoman frowned, knowing that Sonic was standing behind her. Sonic was glaring over her shoulder right at the fat man. "You wanted me to kill her, didn't you?"

"So," her eyes looked to the side he was standing on. "Sonic, you're acting as a bodyguard to Shoji?"

Ninsei and his butler literally could not handle the intensity between the two right now. "H-hey," he mustered up a weak smile. "Why not two bodyguards? I can pay for both of you!"

She eyed him. "How much?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I work alone."

Sweat ran down his face like bullets. "Dammit- Sonic, take care of her!"

Sonic swung his arm around, holding a kunai, and suddenly the two of them disappeared. Ninsei and the butler could only keep up with whatever damage was being done around the room as they moved beyond blurs. "What now, Sonic!? Going to undress me again!?" They blinked at the woman's accusing words.

"Let me cut your throat to SHUT YOU UP!"

"Gonna tear up my shorts to see my winking cat!?" Ninsei and Butler sweat dropped, looking back and forth as lamps exploded and the furniture was ripped apart. "Gonna shred my socks!? You a foot-fetish guy!?"

"GET OVER HERE!" A hole was suddenly blasted in the ceiling and they shielded themselves from the debris with their arms. "Get OVER yourself! Who would be attracted to a woman who DOESN'T HAVE A WOMANLY BODY!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Back and forth holes were blasted through the walls. "YOU HARDLY LOOK LIKE A MAN! YOUR ASS IS MORE FEMININE THAN MINE!" Ninsei's desk was obliterated and a hole exploded in the wall next to him, making him and his butler scream. "AND YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL'S! **GIRLY!** "

Sonic _could not_ take it anymore. " **FLAT CHEST!** "

First Ninsei and his butler heard Catwoman gasp in loathing. The next thing they knew was a bomb went off. They were blinded and then blasted away, something like a solid force knocking them off their feet. The room was ripped apart and burned away.

The entire level of the mansion was blasted away. She stood alone in the center on her feet. Her shoulders heaved as she took controlled breaths, her eyes glowing like headlights from the shadows of her hair as rage shinned through them like a tangible thing. She didn't appreciate that 'F' word.

On one far end of the level, Sonic was staggering back to his feet. He was grinning again. On the other side Ninsei and Butler were pushing wreckage off of them. " _What the hell just happened!?_ " Ninsei shouted. Catwoman's gaze shifted over to him and they froze like deer in headlights, hanging onto each other for support and comfort. "S-Sonic, kill that broad! Please!" He was practically begging.

"My pleasure." Sonic ran at her with incredible speed, creating another sonic boom. Ninsei and Butler perked up in hope. Sonic pulled out his kunai, but then went wide eyed. Catwoman remained stationary and lifted her leg off to the side _away_ from him. Once he was close enough she swung her leg back in a hook kick and caught him in the side again. She continued pushing him around her and sent him flying down the stretch of the mansion level.

Ninsei and Butler could hardly keep up with their movements. Still, they looked back behind them to see Sonic's body disappear over the edge of the building. They turned back to her crying. "Please!" Together they crawled over to her and bowed at her feet. "I'll pay you anything!" Ninsei sobbed. "Please- I don't care who's paying you what- I'll pay **anything!** All I ask is that you work for me- _please_ \- and protect me from anyone else looking to hurt me!"

Catwoman was brought out of her blind rage, her normal eyes coming back, and stared down at the pitiful man. She originally planned on taking his money, but perhaps working as a goon for a rich drug dealer would further her reputation as a bad guy. She pursed her lips, debating for a moment. "Sure."

Both Ninsei and Butler looked up at her elated. "What's this, Shoji?" They whipped around to stare- Catwoman calmly lifting her head- see Sonic back on his feet on the far side of the building. "You know the consequences of going back on the contract."

"Oi." Ninsei and Butler smiled up at her as she gave Sonic a dangerous look. "You don't lay a hand on my client."

Sonic threw shuriken. Ninsei and Butler screamed and scrambled to get behind Catwoman as she remained where she was. The shuriken landed around them and exploded in smoke. Sonic pulled out more kunai and ran at the smoke cloud-

"Ultimate Sack-Tap."

He froze. Catwoman was unexpectedly standing beside him, her hand down next to his groin. His irises shrank and his body trembled. His face began turning blue as he bit down on his lower lip. "Oi." Slowly did he look over at her, seeing her bored expression. "Don't call me flat."

He hated her. "I'm taking my scarf back..." She blinked- suddenly de-scarfed- and Sonic disappeared.

She quickly covered her chest and screamed out into the world, " ** _SONIC, YOU PERVERT!_** " The smoke from his ninja bombs began fading away and Ninsei and Butler were looking around confused. When they spotted Catwoman she bared her razor sharp teeth and shouted at them, "GET ME A NEW SHIRT!"

"Y-YES, CATWOMAN!" The both of them shouted and scrambled to get away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I love your guys' reviews, and to our friend Kraolia: Yes, she's a complete crazy cat lady, just with no cats. Hopefully I'll have my artwork uploaded in a couple days, also, you'll find out Catwoman's real name soon! In like two chapters.

* * *

Saitama was eating his lunch at the living room table while Genos next to him was reading. A brilliant suggestion from his Master. Saitama was watching the news for any interesting activity he could be a part of. "In more recent news," the anchorwoman continued. "Y City has become the safest city in the world! But has it _really_?"

Saitama blinked and Genos looked up from his book. "Shoji Ninsei," the news showed a picture of the large man, "Was once a millionaire and resident of Y City. He lived in his own mansion in the outskirts of the district. Yet within the _week_ Shoji Ninsei has become a literal _King_ of the city." They showed a picture of an extravagant castle in the city surrounded by average buildings. "It is said that he has a bodyguard with inhuman strength, and with his influence and money along with a woman that can destroy buildings with a single _kick_ , he has claimed Y City as his domain, and the residents there now pay taxes to him to live there."

Genos knit his brows together. "A single kick?" He questioned.

"Getting into the city has proven to be very difficult, but according to the residents there the high taxes are well worth it. Out in the field we have our Oba Iemitsu interviewing a few of the residents. Let's see what they have to say."

The channel showed live video footage of the male reporter holding a microphone to a grown man. "The taxes are very high, yes," he was saying, "but if that's what I have to pay to not have monsters and bad guys affect my life on a daily bases- then so be it."

Iemitsu brought the microphone back to him and asked, "Shoji Ninsei has been labeled as a bad guy himself- having been a suspect in his own fathers murder as well as a drug lord. Do you still feel safe living in this city knowing it's been controlled by him?"

He put the mic back in the man's face. He was rigid and wide eyed. Glancing around above them as if paranoid he replied, "Uh... Listen, man... I-I gotta go." He ducked and covered his head with his arms as ran away.

The feed cut over to an interview with a couple of young women. "Living here is awesome!" The short haired woman was saying. "There's no safer place than there! Last week a monster tried to come in here with fire shooting from his face- but that cute little guy totally kicked it to- like- the next dimension!"

Iemitsu looked at her confused. "'Cute little guy'?"

"She means that one chick that works for Shoji," her friend with sunglasses replied. "Her chest is like-" she waved her hand up and down in front of her busty chest, emphasizing flat. "And we're not allowed to talk about it, but sometimes she's mistaken for a girly-man." She took a loud sip of her soda.

"Um... Right," he cleared his throat and asked, "It's our understanding that Shoji's new bodyguard keeps not only monsters out, but _heroes_ as well. Do you still feel safe knowing that?"

"Totally!" The short-haired woman said while her friend's face scrunched up in disapproval. "I mean, if we have that chick protecting the city, we don't need heroes right?" She then looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Actually, if she's protecting us from monsters, then doesn't that make her a he-"

Her friends quickly grabbed the back of her head and shoved her down out of the cameras view, keeping her quiet, and said into the mic, "Something else we're not allowed to talk about." She then dragged her friend away as she thrashed and protested.

The feed cut again to a woman and her young daughter next to her. "I've been living here in Y City since before Shoji Ninsei built his new home," she explained. She then sighed, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. The little girl looked up at her mom. "Honestly, the city was just as prone to monster attacks as the other cities were. A City has always been the safest, yet outer cities like ours, Z, W, even U City, well... I can't say I approve of who the city is being run by now, but that young woman is doing a very good job of keeping this city safe. I've witnessed monsters on our doorstep, but I haven't felt worried about them in a week. And we're living in a day and age where monsters are a frequent thing. It's nice to not have to worry about your house being destroyed or waiting on a hero to show up."

Saitama stared at the television with his average looking face. Genos had set his book aside, fully invested in the news coverage. "Whoever this person is, they're giving heroes a bad image." He glanced over at his Master, gauging his reaction.

Saitama stared for a moment. He then shrugged. "If they're keeping people safe then it doesn't matter. Images aren't that important."

Genos was surprised at his words. Saitama continued eating his lunch. He would have thought that , being a hero himself, his Master would be troubled at the non-hero was making a better hero than some heroes, but image truly didn't matter to him. It wasn't the fame- no, it was the act. The heroic deeds of helping others was enough for his Master. He truly was an incredible person.

Genos was brought out of his enlightening realization by the news story. "There are a few rules to living in this city," a young man said as he was interviewed. Three of his guy friends were palling around in the background, psyched that their friends was on television. The young handsome man was acting professionally as he explained, "The number one rule is to not talk about the proportions of the female bodyguards..." He pointed to his chest. "Second rule is to not refer to her as a hero. For some reason she's very against that." He shrugged. "Third rule is-"

"Have you actually seen this bodyguard before?" Iemitsu asked.

"Pretty rude," Saitama commented on his interruption.

"Umm..." The young man blinked a couple times. "Well, I haven't, but-"

"I have! I have!" One of his friends ran over and Iemitsu held the microphone to him. "I saw her when she **destroyed** a giant snake monster. She was just chillin' on top of a building and then jumped down. Next think I know the head just exploded!"

Genos stared at the television in mild surprise. The descriptions of this bodyguard's actions were very similar to his Master's methods. Yet when he glanced at his Master he didn't show any interest. Of course this bodyguard couldn't be as strong as his Master.

"Anyways," the first man continued, pushing his friend back. "Third rule is to not say anything bad against Shoji-"

Genos blinked as the channel was changed to another news channel. He looked over at his Master. "Master?" He questioned.

"Wasn't interesting," he replied.

* * *

Catwoman stood on top of the castle that was constructed just for Shoji Ninsei. She had a new purple shirt with a grinning cat, courtesy of Ninsei... Because she told him to get her one. Actually, whenever she asked for anything Ninsei was on top of getting it for her.

Anyways, Catwoman stood on top of the castle surveying the city she solely protected. Whatever monster tried to destroy it she would eradicate it in a single kick. Whatever hero dared step on her territory she would kick them back to A City.

Her shirt swayed in the wind, her messy hair waving elegantly. This was her city now. She leaned her head back and said, "Ooooooh my god I am so bored."

* * *

Ninsei was laughing in utter delight as he raced down one of the grand halls of his castle on a Segway PT. "Come on, Butler!" His king's robe flowed behind him as his kings hat glinted in the chandelier lights.

"Right behind you, Sir!" Butler raced behind him on his own Segway PT. "I'm gaining on you, Sir!"

"Like Hell you are, Butler!"

The two grown men giggled as they sped around a corner. They raced to the lobby and walking around, eyeing the expensive taste, was a tall curvaceous woman with long and straight dark hair. Her bespectacled eyes looked over at Ninsei unamused. Ninsei only perked when he saw her. "Isami!"

Isami crossed her arms and stared at the far wall flatly as Ninsei and Butler raced around her in circles. "I see some things have changed since I last saw you."

"You're damn right!" Ninsei shouted in delight. "I'm a King! Someone bring Isami a Segway!"

"Right on it, Sir!" Butler pulled a walkie-talkie out of his coat pocket and communicated, "Bring a Segway to Miss Uyemura immediately!"

"Chase me, Butler! Chase me!" Ninsei giggled as he sped off.

"Chasing you, Sir!"

As Butler chased after him, another servant brought Isami her own Segway. She sighed as she stepped on with her heeled boots and followed after them, her lab coat flowing behind her. "Ninsei!" She called as she sped after them. "I came here to see what was going on. I had heard you were running Y City, but I didn't think it was so literal."

"Oh it's wonderful, Isami!" He pulled a U-turn to come up right beside her. Butler quickly back peddled to stay behind them and followed as they continued at a calmer rate. "I'm ruling this city with an Iron Fist! Everyone pays me to stay here! No one dares come after me! It's amazing!"

"Yes..." Isami looked away from him, hiding her distaste. "It truly is amazing having a man such as yourself running a city-state..."

Ninsei didn't hear one drop of that sarcasm. "My money has tripled since I started taxing people to live here! People are even _trying_ to move in here desperate for protection!"

"Its tripled?" Isami smiled at him sweetly. "Does that mean you can lend me more money for my research, honey?"

"Of course, babe!" He reached over to put his arm around her, but she smoothly drifted away from him. As he quickly regained his balance he asked, "So, babe, what brings you to my castle? Wanted to visit my royal chamber?" He winked at her and then wiggled his eyebrows.

She retained a neutral expression as her face went blue from disgust. Adjusting her glasses she replied, "I actually came here to inspect your bodyguard. I heard they were the source of your newfound power."

"Oh- you wanna see Catwoman!"

She blinked at him. "Catwoman-?"

"Butler!" Ninsei shouted. "Call Catwoman down here!"

"On it, Sir!" Butler pulled out his walkie-talkie again. "Catwoman, Master Shoji requests your audience on level one hallway B."

The walkie-talkie clicked on and she replied, "'Kay."

The next thing they knew the ceiling ahead of them exploded. The three of them screamed and swerved to dodge the debris, Ninsei falling off his Segway. Once the air cleared Catwoman was standing on top of the wreckage with her thumbs tucked into her pockets. "What's up?"

Ninsei rolled up to a sitting position and smiled up at her nervously. "H-Hey, Catwoman!" Isami stepped off her Segway and remained next to the wall, staring at the young woman wide eyed. Did she just _break through_ the ceiling? What just happened? She then looked over at Ninsei as he **crawled** over to her. He was crawling? He was acting so nervous- was he _afraid_ of this woman? "I- uh, I just wanted you to meet my girlfriend!"

"Hm?" She looked over at the mature looking woman. Her eyes trailed down to her chest and zeroed in on them. Isami sweat dropped. The depression was almost visible as it weighed heavily on her.

Isami ignored her turmoil and approached the pile of rubble she was standing on. "You're bodyguard... Is this woman?" She looked down at Ninsei- as he was still on his knees- in surprise. "I thought it was that man named Sonic."

Ninsei laughed loudly out of anxiety. "Who- Sonic? Who's that?" Isami was shocked. She then looked up at Catwoman in befuddlement. What kind of person was she to have so much power over _Ninsei_? "Oh- uh, Sonic, well Catwoman here defeated him! I offered her some money to work for me instead and we've been running the city within the week!"

"I see..." A sly smile formed on Isami's face. "Catwoman, could I have a minute with you?" She just blinked at her.

* * *

She found herself sitting on a nice couch across from the science woman. Isami sipped the tea that was given to them by the servants. "I'm going to cut to the chase," she said and set her cup down. "I am a scientist. I have been doing research to create a... Something of a super being, if you will. I have never seen a female with such..." She faded out as she noticed Catwoman staring at her chest. She pressed her lips in a line and cleared her throat. "Catwoman... My eyes are up here."

"Huh?" She blinked and looked up at her grey eyes.

She forced a smile. "As I was saying, never have I seen such immense strength-"

"Are they even _real_?" Catwoman continued to stare at her chest bizarrely.

Isami's eye twitched. "... Yes. They are real." Catwoman's face fell in despair. Pressing her fingers to her temple in an attempt to stop the building headache she asked, "Do you wish to _touch_ them?"

She perked up. "Can I!?"

"If you listen to me then yes."

Catwoman then gasped in delight. She hopped onto the table and crouched in front of her. Isami remained in her perfect posture as she groped her large breasts. While she touched them, she could only frown in sadness. She would never have these. "They feel like a dream..."

Isami's eyebrow twitched furiously. "Are you done?"

She sighed and fell back into her seat. "Yeah, I guess... So, what were you saying?"

"In short I'm creating a super being," she explained. "I would like your genetic material to do so. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to donate some of your blood to my research."

"Oi, aren't you a feminist?" Isami blinked at her as she twisted her pinky in her ear. "I mean, that's what the Internet said about you. Why are you together with Ninsei? I've only been with the guy for a week and I've heard some pretty sexist things out of him." Isami's expression darkened. Yes, she was a feminist, and yes, Ninsei was a pig, but he had something she lacked: money. "I also heard you were an occultist," she went on casually, inspecting her pinky. "Do you follow an organized religious group or just whatever shape the colors take on after a puff?"

Isami smiled slyly again. "I follow my own beliefs... But no, I am not an occultist." Catwoman blinked and looked around her pinky at her. "And I believe that men serve their purposes, such as us women do. I also believe that women could contribute more to society as a whole..."

"You think women would do a better job running the place."

Isami covered her mouth and laughed. Catwoman didn't see what was so funny, so she just stared, putting her pinky away. Once she was finished laughing she sighed in satisfaction and smiled at her. "What do you say, Catwoman? Will you donate some of your D.N.A. for my research?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I don't see the harm in it. If I were you, though, I'd find a strong needle."

Isami's smile turned dark. The genetic material of a powerful female specimen to create her ultimate being. "Splendid."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Small setback on the artwork. The only printer I have in my life isn't hooked to a computer. I am sad. But enjoy this chapter I had to cut in half!

* * *

A ten foot tall woman was encased in an upright glass tank. She was humanoid, a bipedal being, but she was very alien. Her skin was smooth and tinted blue. Her hair was long and floated in the water, reaching around her to hide her nude body to make it less pornographic. Her glassy blue eyes were staring down below her- not only seeing but _feeling_ everything around her. It was almost overwhelming. But she was able to focus on the woman outside the glass container.

Isami Uyemura was smiling up at her creation, the lights of her laboratory reflecting off her glasses. "You shall be released soon," she promised. "Once you are outside you will be free to move around as you please. Tell me, what are you feeling right now?"

The woman stared down at her for a moment. _Your breathing._ Her voice echoed in Isami's mind, but she wasn't fazed. She hesitated again, _the blood flowing through that young woman's body._ Isami glanced back at the young woman she had employed. She was observing the monitors, apparently unable to hear her voice. _Beyond these walls... Life. Moving slowly. Beyond that..._

"Don't reach too far," Isami spoke up and she stopped. "We don't know your limitations, if you have any. We will start our first field test tomorrow. Then you will be able to whatever you want."

The woman tilted her head slightly. _Whatever I want?_

Isami smiled a bit more at the question. "Just about," she replied lightly. She then walked away with the parting words, "Rest up, Venus."

* * *

Catwoman was idly walking down the street with a slip of paper in her hand. As she passed by random strangers they would gawk at her or whisper or take pictures, but none of them dared to approach her. She had wondered if it was because of body odor. She didn't exactly break a sweat doing her job, but it _was_ a lot of kicking. Probably... One or two kicks a day... She made sure to put on a patriotic amount of deodorant that morning after a good shower.

Then she got the idea that it was her _infamy_. She was becoming a well-known villain to the residents of Y City! She smiled to herself a little bit. Working for Shoji Ninsei was intimidating enough, but with her raw power she was running this city with an iron foot. She also noticed that since she started her new job that there were no petty bad guys running around- like bank robbers, purse snatchers, the little guys. People were so afraid of her that no bad guy dared rival her!

It was a good day for her. She was taking a nice stroll on a sunny day to the bank to deposit her check from Shoji. And she got a crowd of stalkers massing behind her. As if their huddling and whispers would make themselves invisible in her presence. She stopped at the front doors of the bank. The group stopped as well about ten paces behind her. The clicks from their cameras and their loud whispers were making her smirk twitch.

Finally she whirled around and shouted at them, "If you all have something to say then say it!" The crowd froze like deer in headlights. She frowned at them with a sharp and dangerous look. Her aura of power was waving around her like tangible flames. They stared at her, mouths hanging open, not knowing whether to stay or run. She held her arms out and challenged them, "Well!? Speak up! I know you all have things to say to me!" Putting a hand on her chest, she spoke from the heart, "I dare you to speak up to me!" Being a villain was good, but she needed reminders of just how evil she was- like reviews for a fanfiction, to feel good about her work.

Catwoman winked at the camera.

These people probably had plenty to say to her. That she was a menace. They were oppressed by her and Shoji, they lived in fear from her might. She could obliterate this whole city with one kick, and they knew that. They couldn't possibly sleep at night.

Finally, one young woman was brave enough to step forward. Catwoman stared her down. She appeared nervous, clutching her camera close to her chest, her cheeks turning red and her eyes beginning to tear up at the edges. Finally she screamed, " _Oh my god, Catwoman, I love you!"_

Whatever build up she had was immediately swept away. With her aura of power missing, she stared at her with a hallow expression. "... You... Love me?"

She blinked and she was suddenly swarmed. "Can I get a picture with you!?"

"Shake my hand, _please!_ "

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"Can I get your autograph!?"

A bead of sweat rolled down her face. "O-oi..." She was confused. There were so many smiling faces around her that she didn't know what to do. Becoming uncomfortable, she raised an arm to shield herself and tried to back away. "Oi, listen... This isn't what I had in mind, so I'm just going to go..."

"What is that?" A random guy pointed at the slip in her hand.

She sweat dropped. "It's... It's a paycheck..."

"Catwoman goes to the bank!" A woman squealed. "Oh my god, she's just like us!"

"She's so _real!_ "

She blinked, hopelessly confused. "Y-yeah..." Of course she was real. What were these people talking about?

"How much do you get paid!?" Some nosey fan asked.

"I wanna know, too!"

"Erm..." She furrowed her brows up slightly. What was she supposed to do? Being visibly awkward, she held her check up to show and everyone crowded around to see.

[¥131,040]

Everyone stared at it for a moment. One guy asked, "That's it?"

She sweat dropped. "Well, what were you expecting?"

"I don't know, like, fifty more zeros in there..."

"At least three more commas."

She pouted and replied defensively, "Well, I mean, I get paid minimum wage. My job is twenty-four hours for seven days- it's a week's worth of pay- this is what I get!"

A silence of not-being-impressed passed over them all. A helpful woman spoke up, "It just makes her all the more _real!_ "

"Hey, yeah!" They began getting loud again as they all sounded in agreement.

Feeling despondent she pouted like a stubborn child and left the group that was gushing over her. "What the hell just _happened?_ " She said to herself, depositing her check in to the ATM.

Her walkie-talkie beeped on and Butler's voice came through, "Catwoman! Catwoman! Master Shoji needs you immediately!"

She pulled out her walkie-talkie and replied, "'Kay."

* * *

Shoji Ninsei was sitting in his throne. The grown chubby man was sobbing hysterically while shoving doughnuts into his mouth. "Please, sir," his faithful butler was standing over him in worry. "Perhaps you should cut back on the pastries. You know what your doctor said-"

"I don't care!" Ninsei shouted through his mouthful of food. He continued to sob, "This is the only way I can endure!"

"Please, sir, just hang in there," Butler said and dabbed the tears from Ninsei's eyes. "Catwoman should be here shortly." The front doors opened up and Butler perked up. "Catwoman!"

Ninsei didn't bother to realize she showed up, still sobbing hysterically. Catwoman eyed him strangely as she approached. "What's wrong with him?"

" _Catwomaaaaaan_ -" Ninsei took in a big gasp, and then released the air in incomprehensible blubbers.

She watched with wide eyes as he slowly continued to shove doughnuts into his mouth, muffling out of the blubbering. Butler approached her and leaned in- to which she leaned in as well- and spoke to her discreetly, "Ms. Uyemura has- regrettably- broken up with Master Shoji."

Catwoman stared at him for a moment. "... Who's that?"

" _Isamiiii!_ " Ninsei dropped his doughnuts on the ground and broke out in a fresh fit of tears. Catwoman and Butler sweat dropped. "She-she-she-she broke up with me this morning through _teeeeext!_ "

Catwoman pursed her lips. Isami Uyemura... Wasn't she that doctor lady that took her blood? "Yeah, I can see that."

Ninsei began a new sob and Butler panicked. "Please, sir!" He rushed to his side and began wiping the tears away. "She's not good enough for you anyways."

Catwoman quirked an eyebrow at the two of them. "Right... So, why am I needed?"

"B-B-Butler," Ninsei sniffed pitifully, "Show her the file..."

Butler went back over to her and pulled a large envelope from inside his vest. "Master Shoji has done a respectable amount of stalking during his relationship with Ms. Uyemura," he explained as she took the file. She opened it up and pulled out a few papers. "She was a scientist working on a secret project. She wouldn't tell Master Shoji what she was using his money for, but we have collected these pictures."

One picture was of a nurse that was drawing her blood. Isami was looking back over her shoulder as she entered a building. A shot through a window, you could see down in to a room and caught a glimpse of a blue woman in a tube. "So... Am I suppose to stalk her?" She asked, looking through more of the papers.

"Whatever Ms. Uyemura is working on, she has a test run scheduled soon," Butler explained. "Master Shoji would like you to-"

"Go break her goddamn toy!" Ninsei shouted, wiping away the tears.

Catwoman stared at him. "... You want me to go break your ex-girlfriend's project because she broke up with you?" Ninsei nodded furiously, his cheeks jiggling. She stared at him, and then shrugged. "'Kay."

Ninsei, for whatever reason, looked at her in surprise. "You'll... You'll do it?"

"Well, yeah," she replied plainly. "I work for you."

Ninsei's face lit up with happiness. "Oh- thank you, Catwoman! Thank you!"

"Yep." She handed Butler the papers and envelope back.

"Um- The-the testing should be done in Q City," Butler stammered after her as she walked away. "That's where her laboratory is!"

* * *

Venus is the ultimate being. Those who believed in gods had no proof that they existed. Yet today, through **her** brilliant work, she had _created_ a Goddess. A Goddess to rule and force order into the world. Isami sat back in her chair, lacing her hands together in her lap. She smiled as she stared at the cameras monitoring the city. "Let us see the powers of a true goddess," she said to herself.

Venus herself was drifting through the air in the city. She stared down at the streets below, watching as humans walked along the sidewalks and vehicles went up and down the streets. There were... So many of them. Each one had their own thoughts and feelings... It was almost overwhelming. Her whole body was tingling. Her hair flowed around her elegantly, protecting her- still- nude body, keeping it PG-13.

This was relevant when a young boy that was walking with his father enjoying ice cream noticed a shadow. He slowly came to a stop, confusing his dad, and looked up at the sky. His eyes went wide when he saw the big blue lady. "Um... Dad?"

"Hm? What is it?" The boy pointed up at the sky and he looked up as well.

Venus felt their thoughts and emotions surge, gaining her complete focus. She looked down at them and reached inside them, feeling emotions unknown to her, but she didn't like them. Rifling through their minds she saw... Fear... Sadness, loss... There were creatures in their memories that destroyed the very structures around her...

The feelings amplified. She was dragged out of their minds and realized that everyone was staring at her. All of their beings, their thoughts and emotions, lights from their bodies, they were directed at her. She backed away a little by drifting, but her slightest movement created another surge from the human beings, and she faltered.

She was told that she was a Goddess. A superhuman being or spirit worshiped as having power over nature or human fortunes; a deity. She had powers beyond any creatures imagination. She was created to be a beacon of hope. The creator and ruler of the universe and source of all moral authority; the supreme being that these creatures would look up to for guidance.

But these emotions... These thoughts... They were not of worship or of praise. They feared her... Wondering what she was... If she was a monster? She tilted her head, trying to concentrate and filter out the words. _Humans, please,_ she spoke out with her mind, her voice reaching all those around the immediate area. Panic was flooding out of them and rolling over her body. She tried to keep it controlled. _Do not fear me... I am Venus. Your new divine protector._

From the panic came confusion. Venus slowly lowered to the ground, and as she neared them they quickly backed away. _Please,_ she urged them, _I am not to be feared. The horrors you have faced during your lifetime are now over-_

A scream pierced through the air and Venus' eyes fluttered. Soon other voices joined in, and she was becoming overwhelmed. _P-Please, cease your voices- please-_ they ran away from her. Cars swerved and crashed into each other. Vehicles and buildings were abandoned. _Please- why? Why do you run? Understand me!_ She shook out her head. She couldn't keep them all sorted out. In her decent she stumbled. When her foot touched the ground a force shot outwards, disrupting all electrical currents. A fierce wind came with it strong enough to send grown men flying. The shockwave reached out to neighboring cities and brought with it an eerie silence.

Isami's own laboratory felt the tremor and all her equipment shut off. She smiled to herself, some perspiration building on her forehead. "Damn. Too soon."

* * *

During her sprint towards Q City, taking the long scenic route so she could enjoy at least a couple minute of time to herself, the shockwave reached the forest regions of T City and shook the ground beneath her feet. It was quick when passing, but when she put her foot down she lost her balance and ate dirt.

Running at such a blinding speed, she managed to slide for a few yards before coming to a stop. When she did she lifted her dirtied face and blinked. "That was weird."

* * *

"Chaos is erupting from M City to V City," the anchorman was saying and gained both Genos' and Saitama's attention. "From M City to V City there has been blackouts. It was reported that there is a tall blue woman with psychic powers whom started the blackouts in Q City. The Heroes Association is still assessing the threat level, but heroes Smile Man and Spring Mustache have arrived on the scene. We have yet heard of their progress."

Saitama blinked at the television. "The Heroes Association is still figuring out the threat level?"

"Master," Genos turned to him. "Both Smile Man and Spring Mustache are Class A heroes, but I believe we should go out to Q City and assess the situation ourselves."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." He had nothing else to do.

After he got his hero suit on he and Genos made a mad sprint to Q City. When they neared they were guided by the chaos of broken buildings and explosions. "Master, let us find a good vantage point," Genos suggested. He then took the lead and jumped to the building tops. Saitama followed after him. One they were on the tallest building they had a good view of the large blue woman floating below.

They showed up in time to watch a car slam into Smile Man and crash through the windows of a store. Spring Mustache was very disheveled, but managed to stand his ground. Panting he lifted his sword towards the blue woman and his sword coiled up. "Tomboy..."

The woman turned to him. _You do not have the power to defeat me._

Saitama blinked and then looked around. "Where'd that voice come from?"

"She's a telepath," Genos realized. "If she's the one who caused the blackouts throughout the ten cities then this may be a higher level threat than Class A heroes can handle."

The woman then looked over at them. When Genos made eye contact with her he was suddenly paralyzed. He could sense great power from her... He glanced over at his Master to see him simply staring at her. He must be impervious to her intimidation. Of course, his master was simply the strongest. _I am Venus,_ she said, gaining Genos' attention again. _I am your new Goddess. Bow to me!_

Genos went wide eyed. The gravity around him suddenly amplified and his knees slammed down into the ground, breaking the concrete. Out of reflex he put his hands out to catch himself and his hands did the same, his body slowly sinking into the building.

Saitama was, of course, standing next to him unbothered. The structure beneath his feet caved in a little, but he showed no signs of struggle. He looked down at Genos confused. "Genos? You okay?"

"Yes, Master," he strained out.

Venus narrowed her eyes at the bald man. _Interesting..._

" _Et La!_ " Spring Mustache's sword shot out and extended to Venus. The tip of it crumpled up like aluminum foil when it touched her body. She went still and Spring Mustache froze, his insides turning cold.

Venus decided to act generously and lifted the gravity off of Genos and Saitama. She turned all her focus towards Spring Mustache. He kept his face composed, hiding his shock at how indestructible her body was. Venus manipulated the sword, ripping it from his grasp and retracting it back to its short sword form. She was nice enough to straighten the blade back out. _Would you like your weapon back, mortal?_

Spring Mustache couldn't say anything. Sweat rolled down his dirtied face. He wasn't fast enough to outrun her, and he had a feeling she would run him through with his own weapon. "Spring Mustache!" His eyes widened at his name and looked behind him.

"Golden Ball!" He exclaimed. Golden Ball's slingshot was already loaded, his laser aimed right at Venus' forehead. "Get out of here! This monster is too strong!"

 _Monster!?_ Venus glared at him and in her anger launched his sword right at him.

"Spring Mustache, duck!" Golden Ball shouted. Spring Mustache shut his eyes and hit the ground. Golden Ball released his bullet and intercepted the sword, knocking it off course. The sword buried into the street while the golden bullet raced passed Venus' head.

Spring Mustache scrambled to his feet and retrieved his sword. He then ran back to Golden Ball panting. "Golden Ball, we need to get Smile Man and get out of here. Demon Cyborg can handle this." The two of them looked up at Genos as he got back to his feet.

Genos turned to his master and said, "Master, allow me to handle this threat."

Saitama watched as the two heroes got the unconscious body of Smile Man and made their escape. "If you want to," he replied. Though somehow he got the feeling that he would need to step in.

"Thank you, Master." Genos bowed to him, making him slightly uncomfortable, and then jumped down below.

 _Another one chooses to challenge me._ Venus entered his mind and searched through it. His past, his present, his capabilities, his emotions, and his thoughts. When she pulled back out she said, _You will fail just as the rest did._

"That is no excuse for me not to try," he replied. He then launched himself up at her and shouted, "Machine Gun Blow!" He threw a chain of fast punches that exploded on contact. He jumped back, and when the smoke cleared he saw that she was unscathed. He aimed his hands behind himself and shot himself forward, disappearing for a moment before reappearing behind her. Venus didn't bother to turn around. He put his fists together and his cyborg body unfolded into a massive weapon. "Incinerate."

A concentrated blast of fire shot at Venus. Saitama squinted from the blinding light, his cape flapping crazily from the wind force behind the attack. Buildings behind Venus were melted almost instantaneously. The ground liquefied and created a massive dip, shaping out the blast. After the attack finished Genos was shocked to see Venus floating unharmed. Her body glowed, radiating with power as she slowly turned around to face him. _I suppose it's my turn._

Genos went wide eyed as she lifted her hands towards him. "Guess I should step in," Saitama said to himself. He walked off the building top and landed on the ground unharmed. "Oi," he called and Venus glanced over at him. He smiled as he turned serious. "You've gone and gotten my hopes up."

She narrowed her eyes. A blur zipped by and Saitama blinked. Was that a person? After they ran by and disappeared the wind caught up a few seconds later. It swept Genos off his feet and sent him flying down the road. Venus tried to fight it, but she was caught up as well. Saitama stumbled a little bit and was surprised. "Huh..." That was a particularly strong wind. It even made him move. He looked down the street to see Genos and Venus still tumbling through the air until they disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Catwoman dug her heels into the ground to come to a sliding stop. Now outside the city to the less populated district, she decided it was a good place to have the fight. Slipping one thumb into her pocket, she held her hat down on her head with her other hand and waited. A few beats later the wind caught up and sent the blue woman and the robot dude flying by her. Genos hit the ground hard and tumbled for a bit before coming to a stop.

Venus recovered in the air and straightened herself out, and she looked kinda mad. _What is this!?_ She looked around for a moment, taking in her new surroundings, before focusing on Catwoman.

She just stared up at her. "Sup."

Genos struggled to get himself up. Stumbling to his feet he took in his surroundings as well. They were so far away from the city already... It didn't surprise him when he suddenly found Saitama standing next to him. "M-Master..." Saitama was staring and he followed his gaze to the woman staring up at Venus.

"I recognize her," Saitama said in mild surprise. It was a long time ago, but he was fairly certain that he met her somewhere before. Her hat was very familiar...

"Yes, I recognize her as well." Saitama looked over at Genos in surprise. Had he met her before as well? Staring at her with a hard look he explained, "She's the woman who was involved with that bank robbery a couple weeks back. She's also the bodyguard of Shoji Ninsei."

"Uh?" Saitama looked back at her. That's not where he recognized her from...

"I've been following the case," Genos explained. "She identifies herself as a villain and has defeated a few heroes that have tried to bring Shoji to justice. I have thought about going in to take her down myself and bring order back to Y City. Until you brought up that she was doing a service to the people, Master, though I do not agree with what she stands for."

Saitama's expression went flat. He was talking a lot again. "Yes, Genos, I get it."

"Oi, I got a question," Catwoman said and the boys went quiet. Venus loomed over her, and either she was unyielding to her intimidation or she was simply oblivious. Idly she scratched the back of her leg with her booted foot, stuffing her thumbs into her shorts pockets. "Are you by chance the project that Isami Uyemura was working on?"

 _Isami Uyemura?_ Venus questioned and backed away. _How do you know that name?_ She demanded.

"Well, she and my boss had a thing, but she broke up with him over text this morning," she explained. "So I was ordered by my heartbroken boss to break whatever she was working on to get even."

Venus smiled to herself. _You think you can break me?_

"Hm?" Catwoman smiled up at her dangerously. "So you _are_ Isami's pet project?"

 _I am a Goddess,_ she corrected. _I am the_ _ **ultimate**_ _being. I deserve_ _ **nothing**_ _but_ _ **respect**_ _!_ As she spoke she lifted higher into the air, her powers summoning a storm to roll in. _I am to be_ _ **worshipped**_ _! I can tear this_ _ **whole world apart**_ _-!_

She was cut off by having her gut blasted out. Genos and Saitama watched- Genos in shock- Saitama being neutral- as Catwoman had jumped up and kicked Venus in the stomach. It took a moment for full impact. The force of her kick blasted away whatever clouds had collected above them was well. After her midsection was destroyed, the rest of her was blasted apart and the pieces rained down around the shocked Genos and mildly surprised Saitama.

"Well..." Saitama blinked, watching the woman as she landed. Itching the back of her head, she otherwise appeared wholly unaffected after obliterating the woman who Genos couldn't beat. "This is eerily familiar."


	8. Chapter 8

Catwoman tucked her hands into her pockets and did a quick look of the ground around her. The blue pieces of Venus shined with blue blood like glitter, and was in abundance like glitter as well. "Well, I guess that settles that." She was a little disappointed. Poking at a piece of flesh with her foot, she thought about how this blue woman was made from her D.N.A.. She thought she would at least be a little bit of a challenge. She quickly realized she got blue blood on her boot and tried to shake it off.

Watching her drag her foot through the grass in an attempt to wipe off the blood, Genos was brought out of his shocked state. "M-Master..." He turned to Saitama, but he was staring at the woman with a blank expression, giving nothing away. He was difficult to read most of the time. Genos decided to find out for himself and turned back to the woman. "You!"

She paused her dragging of the foot and blinked over at him. "Eh?" Saitama's eyes widened. First her hat, and then that blink... That was especially familiar.

"You defeated that creature with one kick," Genos said and she stared at him, putting her foot back down. "Using 100% percent of my power I was unable to harm Venus. I have only seen such strength in my Master."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Your Master?" She then glanced between him and the bald man. "So... You're uke and jumpsuit is your seme?" She rubbed the back of her neck feeling a little awkward. She wasn't used to such open relationships. "That's... Cool I guess..." But who goes around talking about that? Was he proud of it or something?

Both Genos and Saitama had the same look of dullness, disgruntled shadows casting over their faces. "That's not what he means," Saitama corrected and she perked up.

Genos recovered, ignoring her statement, and stared at her in seriousness. She stared back idly. "My Master is the strongest in the world. I have to know how you were able to defeat Venus in one kick."

"Hm..." She lifted her hand from her pocket and scratched her cheek with her finger. No one's ever asked before. How should she respond? "Well... I guess it began three years ago." Saitama was brought out of his poker face, staring at her in surprise. Three years ago?

Genos quickly glanced over at his Master, noticing his expression, and then glared back at the woman. "Keep it 20 words or less!" Saitama stared at him in horror. "My Master and I are busy men!" This was one story he was interested in!

She blinked at him and dropped her hand. "Well, if you're so busy, then why ask me?" A breeze went by to carry the silence. She then crossed her arms and continued unperturbed, "There was this guy. He was training to be a hero. I just did what he did. Three years later..." She lifted her leg and kicked to the side, emphasizing her newfound power.

The force of the kick sent a bullet of force that soared over the fields. Once it reached far enough to the tree line, a few miles off, it created a massive explosion. The clouds above were separated and drifted apart poetically. Neither Genos or Saitama were surprised this time.

She then lowered her leg, the three of them completely ignoring the damage she just did, and counted her fingers. "Was that 20 words? There-was-this-guy..."

While she did the math, Saitama stared at her, his mind going back to three years ago. It then clicked, the memory of that girl that would see him on occasion. The girl in the green sweatshirt with the 'Death Paw' logo on it. The "Oi" girl. He smiled, "Oi!"

"Yeah, that was twenty... Eh?" She looked up at his smiling face.

"It really is you!" He waved at her, acting as if they were old friends. She stared at him. She didn't have any friends. Was he a fan? Her lack of enthusiasm didn't deter him and he even approached her casually. "Remember me?" Genos was quick to follow him.

She stared at his undefined, smiling bald head for a long moment. She then glanced at his blond robot sidekick and then back to him. "Um... No." He sweat dropped, his smile faltering. She stuck her hands back in her pockets and tilted her head at him. "Why? Do you know me?"

"Of course I do!" He replied and she blinked. He continued his friendly smile and pressed his hand to his chest. "It's _me!_ The guy training to be a hero! The 10 kilometer guy!"

She continued to stare at him. Slowly did his eyes become more defined and vaguely familiar. Her imagination created spiky black hair on his bald head. She then gasped and pointed at him. "Blue jogging suit guy!"

"Yeah!" He pointed at himself, ecstatic that she remembered. "Blue jogging suit guy!"

"You're bald!"

"Yeah! I'm-" In a second his whole appearance and aura had changed.

"Eh?" She backed off a little from the dark, depressing aura flaring around him. Whatever cheerfulness he had vanished. He was suddenly beside himself, hostility mixing in with the depression, and some sweat broke out on her forehead. His stillness actually made her nervous. "Oi... You okay?"

"... I'm bald." He finished in a dead voice. His speaking made her jump slightly. "You said you did what I did... If you're so strong..." There was a tension in the air, and it made both Genos and Catwoman on edge. Finally Saitama let loose his frustration and shouted, "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU BALD!?"

Catwoman yelped from fright and stumbled back. It was slow and awkward, but despite her struggle to gain her footing she failed and fell onto her back. Saitama only glared down at her with a flat look of annoyance. "Ow..." It didn't hurt, but she couldn't help herself.

"I think I know, Master." Genos stepped forward and Saitama glanced over at him, his usual expression returning as he relaxed. As Catwoman slowly got back to her feet, Genos looked her over, doing an analysis of her with his robotic eyes. "While she has not lost her hair like you have, Master, as a female she shows significant loss in other aspects of her anatomy."

"Huh?" Saitama looked back over at her as she awkwardly tried to dust off her back. "What do you mean?" She lost something else instead of hair?

"I mean during her own training, instead of turning bald, her chest shrank." Catwoman froze. "She now has a flat chest." Saitama shrank away from Genos, keeping up his poker face while small beads of sweat formed on his head. "Women's chests typically have higher fat deposits than men's to protect their accessory sex glands, or breasts. The fat deposits help protect a woman's milk-producing glands and ducts." Her neck clicked terribly as her head cranked stiffly to stare at him. "Breast fat doesn't seem to tell much about a woman's metabolic risk profile. However it seems that for a given body size, women with larger breasts-"

"Oi... Brainiac..." Genos stopped his prattling and noticed the hostile aura flaring around her darkly. While her hair casted a shadow over her face, her eyes lit up like evil headlights. In a dangerous voice she said, "I've always been flat."

Genos blinked. If that was the case, then what- his thought process came to a screeching halt when he realized her foot was flying at his face. He suddenly felt the sensation of death descending upon him. He only felt this once before, when his Master threw a punch at him...

Saitama appeared in front of him and held out his hand. Genos was shocked, his voice caught in his throat as Saitama caught her foot. There was a violent blast of air from the impact that made the ground shake and Genos' hair was fluffed back. Catwoman and Saitama stood still for a few seconds. Then the two of them stumbled back, surprised at one another.

He actually _caught_ her kick?

He actually _felt_ that kick.

Genos was frozen with astonishment. His Master was actually moved by the force of her kick? He thought it was impossible. The two of them lowered their respective limbs and stared at each other. Catwoman spoke first, "I guess it's not that surprising if we used similar training regimens."

While she was speaking to herself, Saitama still glared at her flatly. "Oi, why aren't you bald?"

She blinked. "Well, because I didn't do exactly what you did."

Before he could say anything, a new voice cut through the air. "I should have known."

The three of them looked over to see Sonic standing not too far away. He didn't look happy. Genos' eyes lit up a little as he analyzed him. "It's that Speed-o'-Sound Sonic." He turned to his Master and asked, "Shall I take care of him for you?"

"Nah, it's okay," Saitama replied and then turned back to Sonic. "Sonic, what are you doing here?"

"I know what." They looked over at Catwoman's sharp and dangerous glare. "That pervert is here for me."

Sonic's eye twitched. "I'M NOT A PERVERT!" He shouted at her, baring his sharp teeth.

Saitama and Genos stood away from the situation with blank expressions. Of course he was a pervert. "YOU'RE SUCH A STALKER!" She shouted back, pointing at him accusingly.

"I'M NOT STALKING YOU, YOU PSYCHO PATH!" He then relaxed, appearing normal again as he eyed Saitama sharply. "I figured with your bizarre strength that you were an acquaintance of Saitama. I see that I'm right, and now I know what I was up against." He pointed at Saitama and he perked up. "Saitama, I'm insulted that you would throw one of your hero lackeys to deal with me." Catwoman's eye twitched. " **You** are my rival-"

"Oi!"

Sonic whirled on her and shouted, "WHAT, CATWOMAN." He did **not** want to deal with her.

"First of all, I'm not a hero!" She shouted at him annoyed. "Second, me and this guy- Saitama or whatever- aren't working together! The robot dude is his uke, not me!"

"THERE IS NO UKE!" Saitama shouted at her. Genos glared at her darkly from over his shoulder, reflecting his Master's annoyance.

He muttered, "I'm a cyborg..."

It seemed to go unheard as she continued, "Stalking is one thing, but harassing other people over your obsession of me is wrong! I may be a villain, but that's just plain creepy!"

Sonic struggled for a moment, his voice strangling to get out of his throat, and he shouted, "YOU ARE _INSANE!_ I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH YOU!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME!? PERVERT!"

" _I'M NOT STALKING YOU!_ " His voice began to crack from his screaming.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Please, Sonic, like your attacks; you are easy for me to read." Sonic froze at that, staring at her wide-eyed. That was a sore spot for him. Glaring him down she was overcome with a new seriousness. "It's no use hiding it. You're in love with me." Sonic stood in defeat, his eye twitching. He was beside himself. There was no arguing with this woman.

Instead he stared at her with a vacant expression. She stared back in annoyance. She really believes her own words, he realized. Once it seemed like their bout was over, Saitama turned to her and asked, "Your name is Catwoman?"

She looked back at him and replied, "Well, my villain name is."

"What's your real name?"

"Junki."

Sonic cut in with a monotone voice, "You have the body of a twelve-year-old boy and you have a man's name."

She glared back at him and shouted, "I HAVE MY FRIENDS CALL ME JUN, SONIC."

"That doesn't make it better."

"JUN IS UNISEX."

"And Jun has a flat chest."

Her eyes went wide with rage. "AND SONIC IS A DEAD PERVERT!" She slammed her foot into the ground and the earth exploded upward, racing towards Sonic. He went wide eyed and disappeared, dodging her attack. "GET BACK HERE, SHE-MALE!"

"Hey," Saitama lifted his hand to get her attention. "Wait-" she disappeared and he blinked.

"Master," Genos pointed and he followed his aim. They were fast, but he could see them racing back towards the city. The earth would explode upwards in a giant pillar on occasion when Jun attempted to attack Sonic, but he sped-o'-sound away just in time to live. "Shall I bring her back for you?"

"Nah, it's fine," he replied. Still, he stared after her for a moment, and Genos noticed. He frowned back after the woman. Another being possessed the immeasurable and incomprehensible powers of his Master... He needed to know more. "Well, let's go home, Genos," Saitama said and headed out.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"What a jerk," she grumbled to herself. She eventually gave up on chasing Sonic because she became bored. She instead made her way back to Y City and walked through the streets, making her way back to Shoji castle. Those who would stop to gape at her, squeal and scream, and take photos, she would ignore. "He only teases me because he's a child," she said to herself, and **believed it**. Little boys would pick on girls they liked all the time, pushing them around in the sandbox or pulling on their hair. "Who knew showing a guy your winking cat would do that?"

A couple of men stopped short and stared after her. "What did she just say?"

* * *

Ninsei was sitting in his throne, fidgeting nervously while his faithful butler remained at his side, holding out a tray with a tissue box. He was slouching terribly, his face stuck in a pout until the front doors opened up. He perked up, and when he spotted her walking in he shot upright, his face lighting up like a child's on Christmas. "Catwoman! Catwoman- you're back!"

She looked up at him in mild surprise. "You sound as if you were worried," she commented.

As she casually approached he suddenly became nervous- Butler along with him- sweat raining down his face. She stopped and only quirked an eyebrow at him as he stammered nonsense for a moment. Eventually he began to make sense, "I-I-I didn't think you wouldn't get back- I mean- I was just worried- not that you couldn't handle it- just- I mean Isami- she's kind of clever- but I mean-"

Butler covered his mouth with a gloved hand and finished in a strained voice, "Master Shoji is just pleased that you've returned so swiftly."

"I actually took my time."

"Did you do it!?" Ninsei finally blurted out, shoving his butler's hand away. "Did you break her toy?"

"Into a million little pieces."

Ninsei then squealed in joy, doing a jig in his seat. "That'll teach her! Great job, Catwoman!"

"Thanks," she then said, "I'm going to go home now."

"Eh?" Both Ninsei and Butler froze, staring at her with blank looks of confusion. "Home?"

"Yeah." She shrugged and added, "It's been a while since I watered my peace lily. And I got laundry." She then stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully and wondered, "Did I leave the trash out before I left...?"

Butler and Ninsei blinked at her. "Um..." Butler cleared his throat and asked, "Where is your home, Catwoman?"

"Hm?" She looked back at them and replied, "Z City."

"H-How long will you be gone?" Ninsei hastily asked.

She shrugged again. "I'll probably stay there for a while. I mean, I live there."

"But-but-but-but-you can't leave!"

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow. While she was confused, the men took it as an intimidating sign of danger.

They shrank away from her, only confusing her more, and Ninsei continued, "I-I mean- what about this city? Who's going to protect it? Who's going to protect me!?"

She blinked at him in surprise. He was really worried about her leaving, wasn't he? She simply pulled the walkie-talkie out of her back pocket and replied, "Just radio me in when you need me."

The two of them sweat dropped. Butler replied, "The walkie-talkie's won't reach that far..."

"Oh." She shrugged a third time. "Buy me a cell phone. And pay for my plan. And I want a cute anime cat charm on it. That way you can just shoot a text when you need me."

"But..." Ninsei slouched in his chair, becoming weighed down by depression. "But what do I do when people realize you're gone? What if they kick me out?"

"What if they do?" She countered. "Aren't you bored of this yet?"

"Huh?" Both Butler and Ninsei were confused.

"You have a lot of money," she explained. "You can do whatever you want. Yet you just sit in here and do basically nothing. Haven't you ever wanted to visit places? Be a bad guy _and_ travel?"

"Well..." Ninsei blinked. "I guess so..."

"There you go." She then walked away and lifted her hand in farewell. "I'll see one of your guys shortly with my new paid-off cell phone with a paid plan. See ya."

She closed the front door behind her. Ninsei and Butler stared after her for a moment. They then looked at one another. "I guess go get her that cell phone," Ninsei said. "And plan a trip for us to go somewhere."

"Anywhere in particular, sir?"

"... Not really."

"I'll get on it, sir." The conversation then finished lamely.

* * *

It was sunset when she finally returned home. She stared up at her apartment building before making her way up. The neighborhood seemed more deserted than last time she was here. Entering her home she realized with relief that she did leave the trash out. She took her shoes off at the door and wandered into her kitchen, grabbing her lucky cat watering can and filling it with water at the sink. She then stepped out on her small back porch and watered her peace lily.

After that was finished she decided to take a bath. While the tub was considerably smaller than the ones at Ninsei's castle, it was still good to be home. After the bath she got into her kitty pajamas and snuggled into her futon, eating dinner while watching television. It felt good to fall back into routine, watching mindless entertainment before bed.

The next day, however, told her that it wouldn't be routine for long. While she was brushing her teeth, there was a knock at the door. "'Omin'!" She said around her toothbrush. She then spat out the toothpaste and rinsed.

Quickly she changed into her sweatshirt and baggy jeans before opening the door. She only poked her head out, and standing outside was the robot dude. "Oh. Robot Dude."

He wasn't bothered. "My name is Genos," he corrected. "And I am a cyborg."

She only smiled at him. "If you're looking to sell I'm not looking to buy! Unless you're selling a 'No Soliciting' sign. Have a nice day!" She went to close the door, but Genos stuck his hand out and prevented the door from shutting. "Eh?" She blinked. She then opened the door back up to frown at him. "Oi... I'm trying to close the door on you."

"I realize that, but I would like to speak with you." He only waited patiently as she continued to frown at him.

Eventually she relented with a sigh and walked away, leaving the door open. "Take your shoes off."

"I don't wear shoes." Still, he entered her home and closed the door behind him.

While she went into the kitchen to make tea- as custom to do when you have guests- he stopped at the living room and looked around. This apartment was almost exactly like his Master's, except... His eyes lit up as he did a full analysis of the room. "Instant ramen for dinner, cat figurines, posters of cats, a cat doll," as he prattled on about her collection of cat things, she came back out of the kitchen with two cups of steaming tea, blinking at him. "No signs of a roommate, no signs of a boyfriend, and no signs of that changing in the near future."

His eyes returned to normal and he turned to face her. She was glaring at him with an exaggerated expression, but if he noticed he didn't show it. "I believe this categorizes you as a 'crazy cat-lady'. Am I correct?"

While her eyebrow twitched, she figured this cyborg had his common sense deactivated. "First of all, I don't actually own a cat." He was caught off guard by that information. He quickly did another scan of the room as she edged by him in the small hallway. "Second I'm not old. I'm only twenty-five." She sat at the table and set the cups of tea down. "So, no, I'm not a crazy cat-lady."

"Ah, I see," he stopped his analysis and sat at the table with her. "It appears you are correct."

"Yeah." Thoroughly unamused, she pushed his cup to him and asked, "So, what's up, Genos?"

"As my Master has taught me, I shall give you the short version and get to the point," he said and she quirked an eyebrow. "Since four years ago, when my home was attacked by a crazy cyborg, I have only sought justice and absolute destructive power." That was a combination that made sense. She took a sip of her tea. "During my quest I met Master Saitama. I have never seen such power before, and while I aspire to become as strong as him, I believe that it is a goal I will never reach. But now, we've met you."

"Hm?" She set her cup down.

Genos gave her a stern look. She stared back at him. Did she do something wrong? "I didn't believe there was anyone as strong as my Master. From what I understand, neither did my Master. I could tell he was greatly interested in how you become so strong- just as I am interested. Which is why I am here now." She blinked and waited. "Junki-"

"Just Jun please..."

He nodded. "Very well, Jun. Jun, I need to know what you did exactly to become as strong as you have. My Master prefers short responses, but I'm afraid the details you gave yesterday didn't suffice or give any real explanation."

"Right..." She stared down at her tea for a moment. "Um, well... Three years ago I met Saitama. But I didn't know who he was at the time. He was just your average Joe. I happened to notice him because he was exercising like crazy at this park I liked to walk through." Genos perked up a little at that information. He was exercising like crazy? Then was that training regimen he said he did true? "He was doing 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10km run. I had asked him why he was doing it and he replied that he was training to be a hero. Why, I asked. For fun, he replied." Genos couldn't help but smile a little. She shrugged, "I felt a little bad for him."

"Huh?" He looked at her in surprise. "You felt bad for him? But why?"

"There's over five hundred heroes," she replied, "and every day people are registering to become heroes. I felt bad that he was training so hard, because I knew it would be difficult for him to get anywhere with all the competition. That's when I realized there was too _many_ heroes. So, I kinda copied his training regimen and became a villain to weed out the heroes."

Genos stared at her in awe. She became a villain to give Master Saitama a chance at being a well known hero? Who _was_ she? Who was she to Master Saitama? Were they really acquaintances? "Let's see," she looked up at the ceiling as she recalled, "Instead of what he did, I did 100 squats, 100 lunges, 10 kilometer run and an hour wall-sit."

"You focused only on your lower body?" He questioned.

She shrugged and crossed her arms. "Well, it's tougher for women to build and maintain upper body strength. Besides, your legs are already stronger than your arms from walking all the time." Yes, a shortcut.

"I see..." He brought his hand to his chin. "Then perhaps you're not quite as strong as Master..." She glared at him flatly again as her eye twitched. What kind of guest was he!? His face then lit up in realization and he looked back at her. "Jun, aren't you aware that working your upper body increases your chest size?" She stared at him. "Since Master increased the strength of his upper body then his torso is actually bigger than yours."

There was a long silence that passed between them. She was eerily still for a long moment, but Genos was too oblivious to be concerned. He tilted his head at her. "Jun?"

"We're leaving." Next thing he knew she was dragging him to the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: No artwork uploaded yet :/ Sorry to any friends that are waiting to see what Junki looks like. I'm trying to get it done. Also, I have a poll set up on my page for Junki pairings. Yes, it is entirely possible that I will ignore the winning option and do my own thing. But it never hurts to put in your thoughts! I like to know what my friends are thinking.

* * *

"Genos, help!"

"Jun, release my-"

"I'M TAKING YOUR SEME'S CLOTHES OFF IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, UKE. TOUCH ME AND YOU GET KICKED."

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

The front door slammed open, the door stopper crumpling like foil from the force, and breaking the wall. Saitama looked up from his manga to see what the issue was. "Oh?" Instead of angry, he was surprised to see Junki standing in the threshold. She wasn't happy.

Breathing heavily through her razor sharp teeth, she glared the confused Saitama down with fire in her eyes. There were quick footsteps, "Master!" Genos ran up behind her, first surprised at the damage she did, and then in worry at his master. "M-Master Saitama! I'm sorry- I'll fix the wall!"

He only blinked at them. "Okay..." He wasn't sure what was going on. He didn't expect to see her here, and he had never really seen Genos _worried_ before.

" **You.** " Saitama's eyes popped wide open. Suddenly all the hostility she was emitting was visible to him; a dark mass swirling around her. He sensed what he could only guess was **danger** \- since he never really sensed that before- and moved to set his manga down, but he forgot for a moment that she was as fast as he was. She was across the room and on him in an instant. He yelped and scooted back, the poor manga flying out of his hand, and then realized that she was _faster_ than him. "COME HERE!"

"G-Genos-!" His cry for help was caught off when he found himself flat on his back.

"Master!" Genos exclaimed in surprise- _still_ at the front door.

Jun straddled Saitama and grabbed his shirt. She tried to pull it off over his head, but he fought back in the form of thrashing desperately. "Genos, help!" He called.

Genos then went into badass mode. His serious face was set and he calmly approached her from behind. He lifted his arm, his robotic hand opening up as he readied to burn her. "Jun, release my-" She looked back and he froze. His eyes went wide from shock at his own body betraying him. It refused to move, suddenly paralyzed, and his voice caught in his throat, making a strangling sound.

Her enraged eyes and expression were comical, yet the dangerous aura around her was not. Hidden under the surface was a force he knew only his master possessed. Genos knew if he picked a fight he would lose. "I'M TAKING YOUR SEME'S CLOTHES OFF IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, UKE. TOUCH ME AND YOU GET KICKED."

Genos stood frozen for a moment.

He suddenly found himself sitting in silent compliance on the far side of the table. He was visibly irritated, (if not a little pouty) but did nothing as he watched the woman continue to harass his master. Saitama continued to thrash desperately, but he was slowly losing. When his head was slipping through the collar he thought fast and bit down on the neckline, preventing the shirt from slipping off him. He then hugged himself to try and keep the shirt to him as she pulled furiously at the short sleeves. "What do you think you're doing!?" He asked through clenched teeth. "And don't call me his seme!"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME, SAITAMA!" She shouted back, her wild hair more wild than usual due to her rage. "SHOW ME YOUR BREASTS!"

In his shock he accidentally released his teeth from his shirt. "M-My what!?" She seized the moment and pulled the shirt. Saitama yelped as it tore off him easily. She tossed the ruined shirt aside and he quickly covered his bare chest with his arms. "What are you doing!?" He finally shouted at her in annoyance. "Get off! And buy me a new shirt!"

She pulled out of her pocket measuring tape and held it over him threateningly. He glanced over at it paranoid. Was that her weapon? Would that _hurt_ him? He never dealt with someone as strong as him... When that thought crossed his mind he was suddenly reminded that he was angry at her. "Hey!" His face then mirrored her comical expression of rage. "TAKE OFF YOUR HAT!" He grabbed her hat with one hand, covering his chest with his other arm.

With her free hand she grabbed her hat as well, keeping it on her head. "YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO BE BARKING ORDERS!"

"IF YOU'RE AS STRONG AS ME THEN WHY AREN'T YOU BALD!?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT!"

"LIES!"

"SAITAMA!"

"NO!"

Genos grimaced, looking a little pained as he watched the two of them fight. They suddenly began wrestling, but it was underwhelming and more awkward with the little room they had. They slowly fell over each other as Saitama tried to take off her hand and she tried to molest his chest with measuring tape. Genos sweat dropped and eventually decided that he should speak up to stop the nonsense. "Master... I informed Jun that if she had trained her upper body muscles then her chest size would have increased... And I made the analysis that your chest would be larger than hers..." Saitama suddenly stopped struggling and looked over at him. Jun continued to pull at his arms furiously, but her arms were too weak compared to his. Genos, becoming serious again, hung his head in shame. "I'm afraid this is my fault, Master. My apologies."

Saitama hummed. So, she just wanted to measure for comparison. He looked down at her and she stopped, blinking up at him. "If I let you measure my breasts then you let me take off your hat."

She glared at him flatly. It was against her religion to negotiate with terrorists, but... "... Fine."

A few minutes later, Saitama was pulling her hair lightly, testing to see if it was real as Genos helped him inspect, and she was staring down at Saitama's bust measurement with tears welling in her eyes. "It's... It's not fair... It's not fair..."

She sniffled, but then blinked as Saitama yelled in her ear, "YOU THINK THAT'S UNFAIR!? You still have your hair! Why!? WHY!?" He then turned to Genos, "WHY, GENOS!? WHY!?"

She glared at him sideways. "Oi..." You're hurting my ear, was the rest of that sentence. She didn't say it, but he understood enough and sat back quietly, but not without glaring back at her. And feeling a little butt hurt.

They were both a little butt hurt. Genos ignored the depression and jealousy going on and replied, "I had a theory, Master, that while she is as strong as you, it's only in some aspects and not all." They reluctantly looked away from each other and turned to stare at him. "Her training regimen was similar to yours, but with a couple alterations. I've been thinking that we should assess the differences in strengths. To be honest, I'm curious."

"Yeah, me too," Saitama looked back at her and she shrugged in return.

"'Kay. How do we do that?"

Genos replied, "I believe our best option is for you to go down to the Heroes Registry and participate in the tests. Master Saitama broke the Hero Association's test records by inconceivable margins, affecting the average of point minimal on all the stations of the physical test." Both Saitama and Jun were mildly surprised by this. Genos was nothing less than proud. "By registering as a hero, we will be able to compare test results-"

"Eh-eeeeeh." She held up her crossed arms, rejecting the idea. "I'm a villain, not a hero."

"Wait," Saitama turned to her, "You're actually a real villain?"

"Well, I'm not a fake one."

"But why be a villain?"

"Why be a hero?"

They stared at each other for a moment. He then pointed at her and said, "Sonic already declared being my rival, but if you're a villain and strong like me, shouldn't I take you to a special jail or something?"

Keeping a neutral expression, she reached her inner gangster and waved her arms around, making obscure gestures, as gangsters do, when being challenged. "Wanna throw down? Think you can handle this, homie?" She then dropped her arms. "You realize you'll have to fight me, right, baldy?"

"Flat chest." While she was glaring daggers at him, he thought her words over. As a hero, he was to beat bad guys. If she was a bad guy, then he would have to beat her. The problem wasn't fear of the outcome of their fight. (He wasn't sure he knew what fear felt like anymore) The problem was that she didn't _seem_ like a bad guy. She seemed nice enough when she came to visit during training. She wasn't doing anything bad, really, during her time in Y City. While she might be the only challenge in his life since he gained his power, he didn't feel like fighting her. "Why not just register anyways? You don't have to be a hero. Just tell them you don't wanna be and just want to take the tests."

She tilted her head, her eyes wandering away from him as she thought that scenario over. "I don't think the Hero Association will let me do that. Especially if I blow their tests out of the water. They take themselves too seriously as an organization."

Saitama became irritated. "Just take the stupid tests! I wanna know how strong you are compared to me!"

"How 'bout no and you just buy a wig."

"I DON'T NEED ONE!"

She crossed her arms and became annoyed. "I said I don't want to register as a hero! I'm not a good guy!"

"Take the tests!"

"No!"

"Just DO IT!"

"NO!"

"Master," Genos cut in, calming the both of them down, and whispered in his ear.

He perked up. "Oh?" Genos continued to whisper. "Uh-huh..."

She glanced between the two of them, her curiosity very evident on her face. "Whispering sweet nothings over there?"

Both of them ignored her. "I see..." She pouted, but then perked up when Genos moved away. "All right then." Saitama stood up and she blinked up at him.

"Oi..." He left to get a new shirt. "Oi." He then went to leave the apartment. "Oi!" He calmly dislodged the door from the wall and closed it behind him. She whipped her head around and stared at Genos in worry. "O-oi, Uke! Wh-where's he going!?"

Genos merely picked up a book and began reading. "You'll see."

She frowned at him unsatisfied. She then leaned forward and rested on the table, sighing heavily.

* * *

"I'm back."

"Seme!"

"Master."

Genos looked back calmly while Jun perked up more happy than she should be. He entered the small living room holding a box, and frowned at her. "Don't call me that. Either of you," he added, but they both ignored it.

Jun then frowned at him. "Where did you go and what's in the box? What did Uke say to you?"

"Not Uke." Saitama sat down at the table with them and set his box aside. "What's with the interrogation?"

"What's with the box?"

He sighed. He then replied, "Listen, Junki-"

"Jun."

He glared at her flatly. "I'll call you Junki until you learn to call me Saitama."She puffed her cheeks out as she pouted. He continued, "The box, and what's in the box, is yours. So long as you go register and give me your test results."

They stared at each other for a long moment. "What's in the box?" In reply, Saitama opened up the box and pulled out a game along with a portable console. Her eyes went wide. "Is that..." Her face lit up. "Is that a DS with the Nintencats game!?"

"Yes." Saitama did well to hide his despair behind his average looking face. He'd been pinching pennies for a while and was saving for something else, but this was a serious situation that he was willing to pay anything for. He needed to know her secret. While he stared at her head full of hair intensely, she was too busy staring at the console and game in utter happiness.

Looking back at him she said, "It may be a little weird for a hero to buy off a villain, but you have yourself a deal!"

He blinked back to reality. "Wait, what?"

* * *

A/N: Don't forget, friends, you can show your love to me by checking out my gaming channel on Youtube! Link in on my profile page! :D Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey, friends! A few things to note: Artwork is up on my profile page! Links lead to Imgur so you'll need to copy and paste the link in the URL. Also: 222 Followers. Oh my god. This is my most popular story. Honestly, this is like... Just a hobby to my hobby xD Like this is just a small story to write on the side while I work on my bigger stories and get writers block or something. I want to thank you all on supporting me not only on my Fanfiction, but also on my Youtube Channel. It really means a lot to me.

Last thing to note to any fans of my Inuyasha story: Inuyasha Secret of the Divine Jewel is coming out on January 22nd, so in one week exactly! Hope you're pumped up for it!

* * *

When Junki followed Genos' directions to Hero Test Location #6 (as confirmed by the sign), she found a goldmine of half naked men for single and lonely women. If only any of them were attractive. (She wasn't a beggar, so she could be a chooser.) She grimaced at the crowd of strange looking people. Skin tight pants, cowboy costumes, awkwardly lanky men that should be wearing shirts to hide their ghostly pale skin- even the women had to be weird. She eyed one woman with long green hair wearing- what she could only guess- was Mrs. Clause's lingerie with some red dish gloves. And people thought _she_ was strange with her hermit life and collection of cat things.

While the crowd rambled as white noise in the background, Junki sighed to herself, letting her boredom show. "I really don't want to be here right now..." Her favorite show was playing. Sure, it might be a re-run, but it was better entertainment for her brain cells than **this**. As a way to encourage herself, she slipped her hand out of her sweatshirt pocket and into her baggy jeans, pulling out a photo. She gazed down at it, hanging out like a loner back by the location sign. Guess there was no choice. The price was too good to pass up.

"Attention, everyone!" Junki looked up and blinked. People wearing the blue jumpsuit uniform distributed by the Heroes Association were waving the chaos of weirdos into formation. "Candidates, please form two lines for registration! Men to location A! Women to location B!"

Junki pouted to herself, lowering her photograph a bit as she surveyed the shifting crowd. "Why do men get to go to location A?" She supposed she could make her way to the men's line since people liked to mistake her for a teenage boy... Her expression fell flat as depression weighed down on her. "Why do I do that to myself..."

"Go _on_ , Karen!"

"I-I change my mind! I don't want to!"

"Eh?" She looked over to her side. Lingering at the entrance with her was a group of girls. Three of them were dressed up for the day- ponytail girl, bob-cut girl, and girl with long black hair (respectively)- and pushing forward the terrified fourth, who happened to be dressed up in a simple white tight-suit heroes outfit with a purple cape.

The poor girl was clutching her purple headband to her chest from fright. "Don't be such a baby!" Black-haired friend scolded in annoyance. "You made it this far! Just go get in line!"

"B-But there's so many other people more qualified," the hero girl argued. "Just look!" She pointed and Junki followed her aim.

She blinked at the crowd of weirdos. "I'm no expert, but I don't think being the weirdest looking person here makes you more qualified to be a hero."

"Huh?" All the girls perked up and looked over at her.

She put her photo away and looked back at them, eyeing the hero costume. "But I suppose you could look a bit weirder."

The four of them blinked and stared at her. There she stood, resting her weight on one leg. She was looking over at them from the side, her face half hidden in the shadow of her cap. Her expression: super nonchalant. The air around her seemed to shimmer, making her look uber cool and suave in their eyes...

Junki realized the intensity of the attention and became more alert. Why were they staring like that? She then turned frazzled when three of them squealed. "Oh my god, it's _her_!" They abandoned their shy little friend and mobbed her. She backed up against the sign and stared down at the girls visibly awkward, small beads of sweat building up on her temple. "I can't believe it's you! It's Junki!"

Karen stared after her friends in a daze for a moment before weakly reaching after them. "Uh, guys...?"

"Eh?" Junki stared at the three girls helplessly confused. "O-oi... Have we met before?"

"What? Oh, no," the girl with a ponytail waved the notion away as the three of them blushed. "We're just your biggest fans!"

"Oh..." That's right, she forgot that she had a fan-base from her time working in Y City. Taking another step back to give herself some space, she asked, "Wait a minute, how do you know my real name? Not even my boss knows my real name."

"It was disclosed by an anonymous guest on the Catwoman Fansite," the girl with a blonde bob explained. "The information totally exploded."

"An anonymous guest...?" Her eyes wandered to the side as her imagination kicked in. She pictured a devilish little imp named Sonic using his ninja skills to get himself a computer and spreading her personal information on the Internet. Her fans stared up at her glaring face confused and slightly worried. "Pervert..."

"Um, Catwoman?" Junki snapped back to reality and stared down at the notepads being help up to her face. "Would you mind giving us your autograph?"

"Well..." She reached under her hat to scratched her head. Was it in villain business to sign autographs?

"E-Excuse me." The three fans backed off and the four of them looked back at the superhero girl. Karen was blushing as she glared at them all in annoyance. "Guys, you're here to support me, remember?"

"Oh, right," blonde bob girl grinned sheepishly while ponytail sweat dropped.

The friend with long black hair replied, "Sorry, Karen, we just couldn't help it. It's _Catwoman_!" She hissed in excitement.

"Yes, I _see_ that," Karen said, her voice strained from forcing down her annoyance. She then turned her sour look to Junki, causing her to blink in confusion. "Am I the only one here wondering why Catwoman the Villain, bodyguard of Shoji Ninsei, is at the Heroes Association Hero Testing location?"

"Huh?" Junki looked around as her three fans looked at each other as the information dawned on them. "Hey, she's right..."

Karen moved forward and her friends backed away to make space. It was just her and Junki, toe-to-toe, face-to-face. While little Karen was having a hardcore rivalry moment here, Junki was just staring down at her trying to figure out her age. Was she in middle school? Freshman at high school? She was kinda small compared to everyone around her. Yet her bust was... Without realizing, Junki began staring down at her sharply, the seriousness becoming mistaken by the girls. Karen broke out in a sweat, but refused to back down. The three friends huddled together and watched with wide eyes at the intensity going on.

Karen gathered her courage and decided to break the silence. "I've heard a lot about you, Catwoman."

Junki blinked and became normal again. "Oh, uh... Can't say the same." Karen blushed and glared up at her flatly. Was she picking a fight!?

"Single file inside, please! Men to location A! Women to location B!"

Junki glanced over at the Heroes Association employee, and then noticed the last few people of the crowd shuffling inside. She perked up- crap, she needed to go. Without even saying goodbye, she lightly jogged around the girls and got in the women's line.

Karen stared after her in disbelief. "H-Hey!"

"We love you, Catwoman!" Ponytail called.

Bob girl whipped out her phone and typed furiously. "I'm totally posting on the site we personally met Catwoman here!"

Karen frowned at her friends as they geeked out, and then glared suspiciously at the back of Junki's head. Catwoman was a bad guy, and there was no word of her becoming reformed. So why was she here? It was way too suspicious, and Karen's morals of justice or whatever gave her the push to run after her, getting in the women's line.

One by one, everyone approached the front desk and checked in. Karen kept a close eye on Junki, and when it was her turn she strained her ears to listen. "Name?"

"Junki."

"Junki...?"

"You're only going to find one female file with that name."

There was an irritated sigh, but after a pause they waved her in. "Next." Junki walked away and Karen approached the desk, suddenly becoming nervous. "Name?"

"R-Ryuugamine Karen." After finding the file she was waved inside.

* * *

Ryuugamine Karen was in her final year of high school, but during her first year, her life completely changed. She grew up in an average life. Her father had an office job while her mother normally worked from home. She went to school to see her friends, and then would come home and listened to her dads bad jokes while her mom made stew just a little too sweet.

Life was simple for her, until that day... That day when she should have went with her friends to Wacdnalds. That day she should have taken the bus. That day when she shouldn't have followed her curiosity. After school that day, her friends went to Wacdnalds. She didn't join them because her mother was making stew, and she wanted to be hungry enough to eat it. She walked home because she decided to save money, only using the bus when it was raining. But on her way home, something caught her eye.

It was green, but that was all she could make out. She wasn't thinking. She hurried after it, turning into the narrow street of driveways. That's when she saw it: the giant frog monster. It's back was to her, but she saw the tongue shoot out and catch a woman in the face, her scream cut short. Karen watched in horror as the tongue snapped back, the woman flying head first to the monster.

"Haa..." She squeaked and the giant front turned around, it's enormous glistening eye staring at her, and hanging out on his mouth... The woman was still kicking as she fought, but the frog just slurped her up. " _AHHHHH!"_

She ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get away. "You can't run from **The Frogger!** " It shouted after her and blubbered a laugh. It could talk!?

She wasn't paying attention. She slammed right into a person and fell back on her butt. She sniffled, not realizing she was crying, and looked up at the person desperate for help. She then went wide eyed, seeing she had ran into a bald man in a yellow jumpsuit with a white cape. His face was completely average, and he was staring down at her confused. Was he a hero? She then noticed he was holding a plastic bag from the supermarket. Was a hero shopping?

The blubbering laughter came back and she gasped. She looked back to see The Frogger advancing. She almost screamed, but stopped short when the hero calmly walked around her and approached the monster. The Frogger shot his tongue out the hero, but he merely grabbed it! He then pulled, forcing The Frogger off the ground and flying towards him. He then punched him, only once, and the monster exploded in gore.

Karen was nearly stunned to silence, but managed to squeak out, "Th-thank you... Who are you?"

He looked back at her. "Just an average man serving as an average hero."

She never saw him again. She was moved by his bravery and kindness in saving her life. She cut her long white hair short to fluffy curls. She created her costume just like his, only dominantly white with purple to match her eyes, and also a headband to tie over her eyes in an attempt to hide her identity.

She trained hard to become a hero, and now she was here, at the Heroes Association Hero Registry. She never thought it would be so awkward. She stood in a vast locker room where all the female candidates were stripping down to their undergarments. She'd done this in school plenty of times, but she couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

As she faced the lockers to strip down, she listened to the chatter going on behind her. "Passing this test will be a breeze for me," the green-haired Mrs. Clause was saying. Karen wasn't sure if what she was wearing _was_ her underwear.

"I'm not a hundred percent about the physical," a woman dressed as a nurse was saying. "But I'm fairly certain that I can pass the written test just fine."

"Aw, man!" A girl dressed as a cat- and not the sexy kind of cat-(like a literal cat mascot suit that she was struggling to get out of) stopped her struggling and stared at them in utter disappointment. "I didn't know there was a written test! Is it going to be easy?"

"Not likely," Mrs. Clause replied. "I heard from a reliable source that with the large numbers of candidates they're becoming more strict. During the last testing there was this guy that totally raised the curve of the physical tests, and a guy that got a perfect score on the written exam. It's going to be especially tough for all of us."

While the locker room came to a hush, all the women focusing on her as she spoke, Junki completely ignored it all, captivated by the girl's cat suit. "Is that... Your hero suit?"

"Nya?" She looked over at Junki's stare and shivered, finding it creepy. "Eh, yes, it is..."

She gave her a thumb up. "Totally awesome." She then continued with taking off her hat and sweatshirt.

While she undressed, the cat suit girl was staring at her curiously. "Hey... I recognize you..."

She stuffed her sweatshirt and hat in her locker, and then began taking off her band shirt. She ignored the girl. Mrs. Clause crossed her arms and eyed Junki behind her blue shades. "I recognize her as well. Hey, who are you?"

Taking off her shirt, revealing her training bra, she paused and glanced around the room. Everyone paused what they were doing to stare at her. Karen glanced over her shoulder as well, eyeing Catwoman and she looked around dumbly. Why was she acting so innocent? What was her angle? "That's Catwoman," she replied, ignoring the glances. "That's the bodyguard of the drug lord Shoji Ninsei."

The girl with the cat suit let out a sigh of relief. "Good thing I didn't go with **that** name..."

Other whispers when through the room. As Junki glanced back and forth, she noticed some people ignored her and continued as they were, but others kept glancing at her. And they were a little hostile. She supposed it was to be expected. Everyone here was trying to become a hero, and she was a villain. She put her shirt away, staring at the floor. Perhaps this was a mistake. Perhaps this was more than Saitama wanting to know how strong she was compared to him. Perhaps...

"Hey." Junki lifted her head and blinked over at Mrs. Clause. She took off her blue shades, revealing stunning golden eyes that glared at her. "What's a villain like you doing at the hero registry?" Karen stiffened as she listened carefully, as did others in the locker room. "Last it was heard you were running Y City. Shoji seemed to have disappeared. What's going on? Why are you here?"

Junki blinked. "Well, I'm not here to become a hero, if that's what you're thinking." Instead of angry, they were mostly shocked at her openness. Was she an idiot? "The reason... Well..." Karen dared glance back and went wide eyed. Junki pulled out a photograph from her jean pocket and gazed at it sadly. "Let's just say there's some people who are against me. And they have something precious to me held hostage."

There was shock, and there was silence. Mrs. Clause gazed at her sideways, her stoic expression hiding her thoughts. Some were curious, others were suspicious. If she was a villain, then having someone precious to her held hostage was justice. Karen stared at her curiously, and then looked down at the photo in her hand. The lights glared off the photo, rendering it unable to view. From what she understood, Catwoman was a loner. At least she was never seen with anyone besides Shoji and his butler. She didn't seem to have friends, and she even ignored her fans who viewed her as a hero. Who could she possibly have in her life to hold over her head? Shoji Ninsei had disappeared, but there was no way that man was precious to anyone. And to send her to the lion's den like this...?

Was her enemy a hero? Or a worse villain?

Unbeknownst to them all, she was gazing at a picture of Saitama and Genos holding up the DS and Nintendcats came, respectively, while giving the victory sign.

* * *

During the fitness exams, you were only allowed to wear your undergarments, but also your headgear. Karen decided to keep her purple band over her eyes. They were split into groups that would rotate around the tests. Karen was stuck in group five with Catwoman, Nyan-Girl (cat-suit), Firefly (Mrs. Clause), and Ms. Diagnosis (nurse lady), Black Dahlia, Parasoul, and Squigly.

"Next! Side-to-side jumps for 30 seconds!" Karen watched Junki as she stepped out last with some other girls.

"Keep an eye on her."

"Huh?" Karen looked up at Firefly next to her.

Firefly was glaring Junki down coolly. "She may be a villain, and she may be here to gather information on us, but this is equal opportunity. All of us should gather what information we can on her. I've heard rumors of her beating several heroes single handedly- literally defending Y City on her own. If that's any indication of her strength, we need to know. As heroes we must defend the innocent against **any** threat."

"Ready!" She was right. Karen glared back at their enemy, as did everyone else. Junki bent her knees and braced herself with the others. " _Start!_ "

Junki was nothing but a blur. They could only hear the rapid pats of her bare feet against the concrete floor. Her speed caught them completely off guard and they stared in frazzlement.

"Uh... She's pretty fast..." Nyan-Girl pointed out lamely. Yeah, obviously...

* * *

"Punching Machine!" Firefly punched the machine and the number skyrocketed. Everyone sounded in awe while she walked away without a care. Karen watched her stand off to the side looking cool, and she was impressed by her strength. Even the examiners were murmuring about her high score.

"There's no way I can get close to that score," Ms. Diagnosis murmured, and some of the girls sounded in agreement.

"Next!" Junki stepped out and everyone went oddly silent. She punched the machine, causing it to slide back a few feet and rattle.

Everyone was still oddly silent from shock. Firefly went wide eyed at the strength that Junki possessed, and everyone eyed her as she merely walked off to stand with her to the side. Either she was incredibly calm, or incredibly oblivious to all the attention she was getting.

* * *

"Shot-put!" People dived out of the way as the metal ball Junki chucked went flying and crashed through the dividing wall.

* * *

"Vertical Jumping!" The cement ground dented and cracked when Junki launched herself to the dome ceiling. Karen and the others gaped up at her in bewilderment, seeing her get lodged through the roof to her waist, her arms pinned at her sides. Her cries for help were muffled as her legs hung limp, and everyone was too shocked to react quick enough.

* * *

"Weightlifting!" With some effort she lifted the largest set of weights provided by the examiners, impressing everyone once again, and worrying them.

* * *

"1500 Meter Run!" Junki seemed to fly over the ground, lapping everyone in a flash and reaching the finish in just a few seconds.

* * *

"Whack-A-Mole!" Junki leaned over the machine and sweated profusely, struggling as she stressed over hitting every single one of the moles that popped up at an impossible rate.

At the end of it all, some wore flat expressions and reeked of defeat. Nyan-Girl was crying at how utterly her scores were crushed compared to Junki's. Firefly was barely containing her rage as she glared Junki down. Karen was beginning to feel a little hopeless, watching Junki from the sidelines with the others. She was a villain, but what hope did any of them have of defeating her if she was so powerful? Was she even _human_? While their group stood away from her, stewing in several negative emotions, Junki was simply staring off into space, thinking about which cat she would pick first.

* * *

After the physical tests, gossip of Junki's abilities spread like wildfire. Those who didn't care for her before now had reason to view her as a threat, and eye balled the shit out of her. While she easily ignored the stares before, the intensity of them all in such a large number- and with such hostility- managed to catch her attention. She found herself glancing around and making eye contact with people, which who quickly turn to whisper to their friends. She wasn't worried, of course, but she was realizing just how much of a bad idea it is for a villain to step into hero territory.

For some reason they were to remain stripped for the written exam, but once that was over they returned to the locker room and put their clothes back on. They then waited there until they were called group by group to retrieve their test scores. Once people left, though, they didn't return. Junki sat at a bench with the other girls. Well, she sat at a bench while they sat at benches, but remained far away from her. "Group Five!" They all stood up and Junki waited for them to walk ahead before trailing after them.

They gathered around a couple of the examiners and were each handed a file. Junki took hers and stared down at it dumbly for a moment. "Oh, I can't wait!" They all looked over and watched at Nyan-Girl as she struggled to open the file with her paws before just ripping it open with her teeth. Pulling out the test score sheet devastation hit her like a brick to the face. "I-I didn't pass!?"

"What?" Ms. Diagnosis was the second to tear into her file. Pulling out her test score she became dejected. "Neither did I..."

Junki blinked as everyone else worriedly tore into their files- except for Firefly. When she pulled her test score out she hummed. "Looks like I made lowest rank in Class C."

Karen pulled hers out and stared. 69 points. 70 was passing... She lowered her paper and gazed at the ground sadly. So close, but she didn't make it. It was a more crushing defeat than she anticipated. "Firefly's the only one to pass," she murmured sadly, and the others sounded in equal disappointment.

"Maybe not," Firefly said and they looked over at her confused. She was glaring at Junki sideways behind her shades. "Go ahead, Catwoman. Open your file."

"Hm?" She looked over at her. "Oh. Don't care." They all turned surprised when she turned and walked away. "Someone else is interested in seeing this, not me."

"B-But wait, Catwoman," the female examiner called out. Junki stopped short and looked back at her. Waving her back she explained, "Those who passed the exams must remain here to attend an introduction seminar..." She faded out and glanced over at the heroes to her side, visibly seeing the hostile aura flaring around them.

Junki stared at the female examiner for a moment, ignoring the hostility, and then looked down at the file in her hand. She supposed it wasn't too surprising that she passed, but an introduction seminar? She wasn't a hero! Sighing, she caved and opened her file, and the first thing that popped out at her was a giant A printed. "A Class..."

Several of the heroes gasped. Karen stared at her in horror. "She... She jumped all the way to A Class...?"

"She's a villain, though, right?" Nyan-Girl whispered. "Isn't that... Super bad?"

"Oh, damn it." They perked up and turned back to Junki. She was staring down at the paper annoyed. "I knew this would happen. This is going to totally screw up my plans." Sighing in aggravation she put the paper away. "Fine, whatever, I'll stay for the dumb seminar." The group of them watched her in worry and confusion as she grumbled to herself about a stupid Saitama as she walked back to the locker room.

* * *

His phone rang and he picked it up from the counter. "Hello? ... Ah, I see. So, she passed, hm?" He turned to the counter and pulled towards him Junki's registration file. The person on the other end of the line gave him a certain bit of information and his face darkened. "I see. A Class. Well, I suppose that warrants my visit, doesn't it?" There was a question of concern, and he smiled, putting his handsome mask back up. "You don't have to worry about me tarnishing the image of the Association, while you've done a fine enough job yourself allowing her to become an A Class hero. I'm merely coming in to give the seminar, that's all." He then snapped his phone shut.

* * *

The bearded worker sighed as he pulled his phone away, seeing he was cut off from the call. His bespectacled partner turned to him and said, "Seems he took the news pretty well."

"Yeah," he put his phone away. "Yet somehow that makes me worry more."

* * *

Lecture hall number 4 was completely deserted, except for Firefly and Junki. While Junki sat closest to the door, looking bored out of her mind, Firefly remained on the far side of the room away from her, sitting upright with arms crossed. She couldn't help but be tense, being stuck in the same room with the infamous villain Catwoman, having the perfect opportunity to get rid of her, yet not having the strength to. So, she remained seated and quiet, glaring at her from the corner of her eye behind her shades.

After waiting for so long, the door finally opened and the two women perked up. Firefly was surprised, "A-Amai Mask!"

Junki sunk into her seat, staring at him unimpressed. "Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask," she murmured to herself in distaste. Of course with her luck her most hated hero shows up to introduce her to the heroes association. Amai Mask managed to hear her and glanced over, giving a smile, but she got the distinct impression that it wasn't friendly.

"Greetings," he said to them politely, and then took his place behind the podium. "You may already know me, but I am Amai Mask. First, I would like to congratulate you on passing the exams. Anyone can become a hero as long as you feel the desire for peace in your heart."

"Feh."

"Hm?" Both he and Firefly looked over at the bored Junki. "Did you have something you wish to say, Catwoman?"

She almost smirked to herself. So, he knew who she really was, huh? There were some A Class heroes that attempted to bring her reign over Y City to an end, but he never showed his sweetly masked face. "Oh no," she replied lightly and waved it off. "Continue, please."

He smiled at her for a moment, but then continued, "We heroes have to be tough, strong, and beautiful at all times. We must always be able to defeat evil swiftly and skillfully. That's what being a hero means. We must always keep our hero status in mind and act modestly. After all, your faces will now be placed on the Hero Association website, and your actions will represent all heroes as well as the Association."

"All right," Junki stood up and stretched. "I've heard enough."

As she made her way to the door, Amai Mask turned to her and said calmly, "Catwoman, wait." She stopped and looked back at him with a darkened face- almost evil in Firefly's perspective. She tensed even more in her seat, sweating out of nervousness from the tension between them. A villain and a hero, she realized, in the same Class... "I heard that you passed the exams and became A Class right off the bat." She remained silent as she fully listened. In her silence he continued, "A professional hero must always be a beautiful symbol of justice. That is my philosophy. You should know what the industry expects from you. Tell me," a shadow casted over his face, "why do you believe you should skip this seminar?"

The tension between them was almost tangible as they stared at each other for a moment. Junki wasn't one to pick up on things, and maybe it was because she was dealing with someone she particularly didn't like, but she understood that this was a test. If she walked away now then she would be confirming whatever thoughts he had of her. If she were to guess, they weren't good. As a super popular hero, the fact that he knew her villain name was enough to show that he had an interest in her and her notoriousness. (He wasn't one to have interest in a lot of things.) Though _why_ he didn't show up himself to deal with her _before_ , she could only guess was because he was busy being super fabulous with his multiple careers.

Jackass. She really didn't like him. Or his face.

Still, gaining the attention of the poster child of the Heroes Association meant she was taking the right steps in being a villain. She smirked a devilishly handsome smirk. And what kind of villain would she be if she didn't start a fight with Amai Mask?

"Simple, Amai Mask. Because I'm **not** a hero." Perhaps someone who was distracted by his looks wouldn't be able to tell the subtle change, but Junki noticed. His smile grew a little, and his eyes changed. There was a fire in them now, and his smile was dangerous. She shaped her hand like a gun and pointed it at him. "Don't think I've joined your side of justice, Handsomely Masked _Sweet Mask._ I am a villain. I came here today to **use** the Association to see where I ranked compared to you heroes. Now I know." She put her hand away and spun on her heel , turning her back to him. "The next time we meet, Amai Mask... It'll be out on the field." She then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Amai Mask stared after her in silence for a minute, making Firefly incredibly nervous. She wanted to break him out of his trance and continue with the seminar, but her gut told her to keep her mouth shut. Eventually he came out of it and turned to her, looking normal and at ease with his smiling face, "Well, it seems this seminar has come to an end. Did you have any questions?" She had the strange sense of danger, so she refused to speak and merely shook her head no. "Very well, then I must leave now, I'm afraid. I have an appointment that I can't be late for." He put his hand up in farewell. "I hope to see you make the industry proud."

Only once he left she was able to release her breath that she was holding since the stare down. "Well, **that** was interesting..."

* * *

Junki was smiling to herself as she walked through the empty building alone. She was **totally** awesome back there. "I... Am a badass." Now she understood why she had a fanbase. She couldn't help but grin as she broke out into a skip down the hall.


	11. Chapter Special

Valentine Special

Junki woke up that morning like she did every morning. Feeling tired and staring at the ceiling for long intervals between slow blinks.

She didn't wake up thinking she was going to have to do anything important today. That was until her boss called.

She grimaced as she reached for the table, searching blindly until she grabbed the vibrating cell phone. Seeing the name Ninsei scroll across the screen, she answered by flipping it open and saying, "Hey, Boss."

She then went wide eyed at the exploding sound of a grown man wailing. She was forced to hold the phone back as air blasted through, spraying spit and tears onto her face. After the initial howling she blinked at her phone, wiping the fluids off her face in a daze. She didn't think that was physically possible. "... That was impressive." She cautiously held the phone back to her ear and asked, "Um, Boss? Are you okay...?"

" _Junkiiiiiiiii-hi-hi-hiiiiii_ ," He sobbed pitifully.

He then continued to sob pitifully, refusing to speak coherently. She furrowed her brows up and held the phone up in front of her, staring at it as if were his chubby face. "Now might not be the time to ask, but how do you know my name?"

He sniffled a bit as he calmed down and blubbered out, "I-I found it out on your fan site..."

She hummed. Right, her stalker Sonic plastered her information everywhere. Something else then confused her and she quirked an eyebrow. "You were on my fan site?"

He sniffled. "Oh, yeah... I created the site. I'm the admin." She blinked. "My username is Number One Fan..."

He didn't sound too ashamed by that. She didn't know if that was something she should be concerned about, but she felt very indifferent. It _might_ have to do with just waking up, but his continued crying quickly distracted her to back on track. Right, her drug lord, full grown man of a boss was crying.

"So..." A late night of Nintencats didn't quite prepare her for this. "What's up?"

"It- It- It's Valentine's Day and- and- _and Isami broke up with meeeeeeeee-he-he-heeee_..."

She blinked as he went into a new fit of sobs. She sighed at the sad man, using her free hand to scratch in her mess of hair. "Boss, I'll get you some giri-choco."

She sniffled, going silent. "... You will?"

His hopefulness should have made him pitiful to her, but she honestly couldn't blame the guy. "Yeah, just gimmie a couple minutes." It's not like she's ever been in his position before. "Which city are you in?"

She sweat dropped when she heard him whisper through the phone in utter delight, "She's getting me giri-choco!"

Butler could be heard replying, "That's delightful, sir." He sounded like how she felt.

His good day must've been relying on this. That was kind of risky, wasn't it? "We're in K City right now," he replied. She wasn't sure if she was prepared for that kind of power over anyone, let alone her boss. "We're staying at the penthouse in the Imperial Hotel. There's a fair going on in town! It's really fun! Right, Butler?"

"Quiet, sir."

She grunted in resentment as she forced herself to sit up, and then released a sigh. "Right, right. I'll be there shortly."

* * *

After dressing in her ragged sweatshirt and jeans she made her way to one of the fancier stores in town. She was mildly surprised to see it so busy, flooded with females that put off their shopping to the date. Guess she wasn't about to throw stones. Stepping in the store there was the clearly marked seasonal section that filled the building with the aroma with chocolate.

Surveying the place for a moment she then picked up a hand basket and made her way to the candy. Picking enough to satisfy the heart broken chubby man she said to herself, "Might as well get Butler some giri-choco..." There was a chorus of giggles and she blinked.

Looking to her side she saw a cluster of junior high girls picking out the more expensive chocolate. "I'm sending some to Amai Mask!"

"I'm sending mine to Genos!"

"Isn't he a cyborg?"

"Robots don't eat chocolate."

Genos? She turned back to the selection in front of her. Was she _friends_ with him and Saitama? Sure, she was a villain and they were professional heroes, but she _was_ on the hero roster now (not that she approved) and they didn't attack her or try to throw her in prison, and Saitama _did_ get her a DS and Nintencats. Sure, he got it as a bribe, but... She didn't have many friends in her life, (she didn't have any) so she wasn't sure what constituted a "friends".

"I might as well get Genos and Saitama something as well..." Worst case scenario they attack her.

As she grabbed more candy to fill her basket, the junior high girls went silent and whipped their heads around. Junki froze and went wide eyed with fear when she heard the familiar hisses of excitement, " _It's Catwoman!_ "

Her mouth quivered in a frown as she tried to think of a way to handle this. Fans were nice, she supposed, still wondering if villains should have as many fans as she did... But she was concerned about her villain image, now that her name was plastered on the Heroes Association Website as the new Class A hero. She sighed, her shoulders sagging as she gave up, and looked over at the girls. She put a hand up, "Yo."

To which they replied with a collective scream, startling everyone in the store. Junki blinked, and then went wide eyed when she suddenly found herself surrounded by them. That happened a little too often. "I can't believe _Catwoman_ is here!"

"She's totally _real!_ "

She looked over at the girl who said that and asked, "Why do you people keep saying that?"

They ignored her. "Oh my god, she's totally just like us!"

"Is that giri-choco? Who are you getting chocolate for!?"

She looked over at the other girl and replied, "My drug lord boss Shoji Ninsei."

They went oddly quiet, glancing at each other. "Um, we saw that you were a hero," one of them said. "If you're working for that drug lord still... Are you a hero or a villain?"

"Oh I'm a villain," she assured. "I was just using the Heroes Associations resources to see how my power compared to the heroes. I'm pleased to say that I'm better than most of them. Which was to be expected honestly." She also figured she was stronger than the strongest, just not as smart. That was always her downfall in school.

The girls then shouted together in utter delight, "That's totally awesome!" She blinked again and suddenly all of the girls had their flip phones out taking selfies with her, giving the victory sign.

"She's totally the most metal person _ever_ ," one of them said.

Instead of posing for their pictures, she looked back over at the shelf and reached for some more chocolate. And then some tomo-choco... for herself.

* * *

After buying all the chocolate with her shiny new plastic card she ran at a blinding speed over to K City, showing up at the hotel in a matter of minutes. Stepping out of the elevator to the penthouse she was greeted by an overly happy Ninsei.

"Catwoman!" His beaming face was covered in paint.

She stared down him calmly. "... What's that on your face?"

"I got my face painted at the fair!" He replied, pointing it out. "I'm a dragon!"

"... Yes, yes you are." She gave him his chocolate and he ran off with it giggling like a child.

Butler, who was standing stone still next to the elevator, said to her, "I greatly appreciate you coming to give him some giri-choco. His break up with Miss Uyemura hit him pretty hard."

"Yeah, I noticed." The two of them watched as he sat in front of his absurdly large television watching a yakuza movie, munching on his chocolate happily. "Here's yours," she said, handing him some.

"Thank you." After accepting it he said, "By the way, the Master has a job for you. A former colleague named Saiki Sadao apparently caught wind of his... Instability and is planning to assassinate him, due to a couple of late payoffs."

Turning towards him she asked, "What does he want me to do exactly?"

"Master Shoji doesn't want him killed," he replied, "Instead he wishes to instill as much fear into him as humanly possible. Instead you should go to O City and destroy his base of operations. It's the section of the city overrun with goons."

"Oh, those guys." Watching Ninsei again she said, "I remember the news mentioning an increase of activity by them. Some heroes seem to be planning to take them down. When does he want me to do this?"

"You don't have to today, but preferably before he gets assassinated."

"Right," putting a hand up in farewell she said, "See ya, Butler."

He bowed as she entered the elevator. "Have a good day, Catwoman."

* * *

Sonic was sharpening his blade in a dark and deserted dilapidating apartment. His ninja senses tingled. His eyes went wide, knowing someone was there, and whipped his head around to the broken window.

Junki's head was seen looking inside. "Yo."

He was overcome with rage. " **You!** " He leapt to his feet and readied his sword, grinning like a psychotic murderer. "You made a mistake coming here. You've saved me some effort in finally **killing you!** "

Just as he started his sonic boom towards her, he was suddenly smacked in the face with a bar of chocolate and was sent flying back across the building level, crashing into the far wall. Staring at him indifferently she said, "I'm guessing it's bad to encourage a love-sick stalker, but there's some Valentine chocolate. You _are_ the first guy to see my winking cat, so I figured you deserve some sort of prize." She shrugged.

After being stuck in the crumbling wall for a moment, recovering from the assault, he slowly lifted a hand to remove the chocolate from his face. Leaning forward he dislodged from the dry wall and cement, stumbling a bit. He then glared at her with a hateful look and a bleeding nose. "... I fucking hate you."

"You're not fooling anyone." She have the victory sign with a straight face. "Don't lose your girlie figure on that chocolate, now." She then dropped down and disappeared.

Sonic sprinted up to the window and stared down, seeing her land a few stories below in the deserted street. Enraged he shouted, "You're better off keeping the chocolate so you can stuff the wrappers into your _concave bra cups!_ " He was then immediately smacked in the face again with neck breaking force by another candy bar.

* * *

She went back to Z City and stood in front of Saitama and Genos' apartment door. Lifting up the chocolate to her eye level she sighed. "Guess we'll see what happens," she said to herself. Lowering the bag she then knocked on the door.

Genos could be heard from inside, "I'll answer the door, Master." She blinked as she waited. He called him Master even in private? _Behind_ closed front doors? There had to be an Seme-Uke situation going on.

Hearing the cyborg's heavy footsteps approach the door she was suddenly hit with a massive dose of lucidity. She was bringing chocolate to people that were her enemies by profession. Thinking back on her life, this was not her wisest move.

* * *

Genos opened the door, but saw no one. There was a small thud and he looked down, seeing a bag of chocolate sitting in front of the door. Saitama, who was sitting at the table reading manga while the television played, leaned to try and see passed Genos to the outside. "Well? Is anyone out there?"

He glanced back at him and replied, "Negative, I don't see anyone out here, but there is evidence that someone was." Saitama's mouth hung open as he looked confused. Genos bent down and picked up the bag of chocolate. "They left something at our door. It's a bag of chocolate."

"Eh?" That didn't help his confusion. "Why would someone leave chocolate here?"

Genos' eyes lit up as he examined the bag of chocolate, analyzing the labels and doing research in his head as he figured out where the brands were sold, attempting to deduce who that 'someone' was. "According to the date, today is Valentine's day. It's a holiday where girls will give men that they know chocolate as tokens of friendship or displays of romantic feelings. By the quality of the chocolate I would say this was giri-choco."

Saitama furrowed his hairless brows up. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"One would think that perhaps this was sent by a fan, but that would have been delivered by the Heroes Association drone with the other fan-mail." Saitama frowned at him as he continued to ramble. "That aside, there aren't many females that we know of who would send us giri-choco. Perhaps honmei-choco, but again that would have been sent by fans, and this is not honmei-choco quality." Genos then glanced up from the bag and spotted two hands clinging onto the edge of the level floor below the railing. "Oh." Saitama blinked and watched as he stepped outside to the railing, staring down over the edge.

Junki stared up at Genos' look of mild surprise. "Hey, Genos."

"Jun?" He questioned. "Did you leave the giri-choco?"

"Yeah."

"Who did you leave it for?"

"Both of you. I wasn't sure if you ate human food, so there's some bolts in there for you."

"I eat normal food."

"Oh. Well, there's bolts in there."

"Why are you hanging off the edge?"

"I was hiding."

"Ah, I see."

"Genos!" Genos glanced back as Saitama came out of the apartment looking annoyed. "What's going on out here?" He walked up to the railing and looked down, noticing Junki hanging off the edge. He was mildly surprised. "Jun?"

"Hey, Saitama."

Genos then explained to him, "Jun was the one to leave the giri-choco at our doorstep."

He blinked at him. "Oh." Looking back down at her he asked, "Why are you hanging there?"

"I'm hiding."

"Oh. Then I'll pretend I didn't see you."

"I appreciate that."

Saitama turned away and said, "Come on, Genos. Thanks for the chocolate, Jun."

"You're welcome." After hearing the two boys walk back into the apartment and the door shutting she hummed to herself. "That was a close one."

* * *

One month later... (Or the next day, I don't care, whatever fits into your timeline. It's just a special.)

Junki was crouching out on her back porch wearing nothing but a tanktop and shorts. Not her typical choice of clothing, but her usual clothes were now hanging from their line right behind her, drying out in the heat of the sun. She faced her lily plant as she watered it with her lucky cat pale, listening to an anime play on her television back inside. It's been oddly hot for the past few days...

There was a knock on her front door and she glanced over in surprise. She never got visitors... She then frowned in worry as she stopped watering the plant. Sonic better not have posted her address on her fan-site. Reluctantly standing back up, she entered her tiny living room and set her pale on the table, picking up her green cap in exchange. She adjusted it on her head as she approached the door, neglecting to use the peep hole, and opened the door wide.

She blinked in surprise. "It's you guys?"

Both Genos and Saitama were smiling at her front door, both also dressed for the hot weather. "Hey, Jun. Here ya go." Saitama held out to her a bag of white chocolate.

She stared down at it. She then looked over at Genos as he explained, "After Valentine's Day, there's the holiday named White Day. On White Day men are supposed to give return gifts to women who gifted them chocolates on Valentine's Day. More often the color of the chocolate is white because of the name of the day." He then lifted up a stuffed cat plushy with overly large eyes that sparkled. "Flowers, candies and other gifts are also popular along with the chocolates, so we decided to get you a toy cat, since you have an obsession with them."

She stared at him calmly. "Oh." **Why** **the hell didn't she have more friends!?** "I see, well, thanks," she replied as she accepted the gifts.

"It's a surprise you're not more familiar with the custom," Genos continued and the two of them looked back at him. He smiled innocently, "It's a popular holiday; with the department stores having many advanced reminders with gift displays the men have no excuse to forget about today which is important for women. Seeing as how many mistake you for a young boy, perhaps your lack in feminine features- specifically around your torso, confused men of your gender and forget to give you gifts in return." Saitama only stared at him, oblivious, while Junki deadpanned. "Jun, did many boys that you gave chocolate in school reciprocate on White Day?"

She stared at him flatly for a long moment. Confused by her silence, Saitama looked back at her. "Jun?"

Genos was suddenly hit by a blast of air and he stumbled back a bit. His hair now fluffed up, he blinked a few times at the socked foot right in front of him. He then glanced over to see Junki giving him an evil glare while Saitama grabbed her raised ankle. Judging from the scene he had to assume that his Master just saved him, but why did she attack?

Saitama sighed and released her leg, which she kindly put back down while still glaring at Genos. He turned to her and said, "We're going to go see a movie that was just released. Do you want to come with us?"

"Huh?" She perked up at him. "Oh, uh... Yeah, sure." Might as well since she had nothing else to do today. "Just a sec." Hurrying back inside, she shut off her television and closed her back door. She then grabbed her things, slipped into some shoes and locked the door behind her before leaving with them.


	12. Chapter 11

In Saitama's tiny apartment, Junki was sitting criss-cross on the ground transfixed on her new hand-held game. Saitama himself was sitting across the table from her with an iron grip on his ankles, glaring at her in anticipation as one knee bounced furiously from nerves.

Between the two of them sat Genos. In front of him were his master's papers from the tests, and in his hand was Junki's folder. His master's score was 71/100; having a perfect 50 in the physical and 21/50 in the written exam, barely passing the tests. While his master was initially placed in Class C, Genos couldn't imagine that she would do much better than him. He opened it up and pulled out the papers.

His eyes went wide as he made a choking sound. Junki remained transfixed on her game while Saitama whipped his head around, nervous sweat flinging off of his shiny head. "What? What is it, Genos!?"

Genos stared down at the papers in genuine shock. "She... She was placed in Class A."

"What!? Give me!" Saitama snatched the papers out of his hands and looked them over frantically. While he was comparing their test scores, Genos was eyeing Junki with a dangerous look. If she really labeled herself as a villain then she was a serious threat to the people, but he was confident that if she did any real harm then her master would stop her. He then glanced over at his master as he mumbled to himself, "Side-to-side jumps, 1500 meter run, vertical jump- all of the leg tests she did better than me on, but all the tests I beat her on she still scored really high!" His grip tightened and the papers crumpled in his hands. Peeking his eyes over the tops of the papers, he stared at her hair with an insane look while he hissed to himself, " _I don't get it!_ "

After a few moments of being stared at, she blinked, sensing a disturbance. She then looked up from her DS and blinked at him. She sweat dropped. Having him stare at her hair like that almost felt like sexual harassment... She then lit up with a smile, having a brilliant idea. "I know! I'll name my Sphynx cat Saitama!"

He lowered the papers and furrowed his brows up at her. Was she attempting to make him feel better? "What's a Sphynx cat?"

"It's a hairless cat," she replied. "See?" She turned to DS to show him.

His face strained as he tried to not visibly show his repulse. That cat was ugly. She was not trying to make him feel better. His eye twitching he replied, "Why not name it Junki since you both have a flat chest."

She glared back at him, taking back her DS and cuddling the poor Sphynx to her chest. "Ass."

Genos remained silent, glaring at the table top. While he believe that his master could overcome any challenge, the fact that Junki, a villain, was placed higher in ranking than him made him question the Association. Weren't they aware of the fact that she was employed to the drug lord Shoji? "Oi." He glanced over at her, still looking angry, and she stared at him unbothered. "Well? Did you guys get your answers?"

"No I didn't!" Saitama shouted at her.

Ignoring his master's turmoil for a moment, Genos replied, "I still have one question for you." She blinked. "How is it that you scored so high on the written exam?"

She furrowed her brows up at a loss. "Huh?"

Saitama relaxed enough to sit back as Genos explained, "The written test was designed to assess the candidate's sense of justice. If you really are a villain, then how were you able to pass it?"

Wearing a face of innocence she replied, "Well... I just imagined what I would do in those situations and wrote down the opposite." She shrugged. "I might not be a hero, but I can figure out what one would do." She tapped her temple with her stylist. "Know your enemy."

His eyes widened at her. It was so simple, yet... He whipped out his notebook and mechanical pencil from behind him and began writing furiously. She blinked at him. Where did he pull those from? "Oi!" She looked over in surprise at Saitama's angry face. "If you're as strong as I am then how come you still have all your hair!?"

She frowned back at him. "I already told you; because I don't **want** to be bald."

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!"

Genos finished his writing and lifted his head. "Master, I think it's because her upper body strength is weaker than yours that she was able to retain her hair."

Junki tilted her head to the side, her eyes wandering away as she wondered, "If that were the case, then how come I still have the carpet to my drapes?" Both of the boys stared wide eyed at her openness. She noticed their staring and stared back flatly. "Oh, come on, you guys can't tell me that you weren't a little curious."

Saitama blinked, a blush tinting his cheeks. "Well, I guess there goes that theory..."

Genos frowned back down at his notebook. "One thing still bothers me." The two of them looked over at him. "The Heroes Association is a society for superheroes- people who protect the innocent from villains and monsters. If superheroes are to be the good guys, then..." He looked over at his master lost. "Why would they place a villain so high on their records?" Saitama's eyes widened as he began to internally panic. He was looking to him for an answer!? How would he know!? "They must have known that Catwoman was a villain. She has her own fansite about it."

She glared at Genos' flatly. "So you **were** trying to set me up." She couldn't be too mad, since she was the idiot to go into the lion's den, but still. Jerk.

"Eh..." Genos' stare didn't let up and he began to sweat. "Well, ah..." Putting a hand to his chin, he looked to the ceiling thoughtfully as he tried to make something up. "Well, maybe it's... Because the Association was trying to benefit the heroes..." Genos only looked confused and the sweat built up. "Like... By testing her abilities and posting her information on the Association website, the heroes can see who would be strong enough to take her down...?"

Genos then gasped. "You're absolutely right! How could I have missed that?" Saitama let out a sigh of relief.

"Professional villain," Junki said, giving the victory sign. "Heroes Association approved."

Genos looked back at her unamused. "The Heroes Association doesn't approve villains."

Setting down her DS she then put up a second victory sign. "A Class." She then crossed her arms to look gangster with a straight face. "Check it, G." He frowned at her. Dropping her arms she asked, "If I'm Class A Rank 38, then what are you guys?"

Genos replied, "I'm Class S, Rank 17."

Saitama was silent. They both looked at him, seeing him stare at the table top intensely. He didn't really care about his ranking before, but now that she was Class A his Class C ranking was just embarrassing! It was bad enough that she still had her hair. He didn't want her to laugh at him!

"Well?" She questioned.

Saitama wasn't sure if Genos caught on to his dilemma, but he was thankful for him when he replied for him, "Master's ranking isn't all that important. It doesn't reflect on his overwhelming power. You can trust that he is indeed a match for you, if not more powerful."

"Eh, villains aren't ones to trust heroes." She then reached across the table for his papers. "Gimmie."

He held them away from her. "No."

She frowned. "Gimmie!"

"No!"

She pouted. She then crawled on the floor around Genos, getting to the desk behind him. The two of them watched her curiously. "What are you doing?" Genos asked.

Typing away on his laptop she replied, "I'm logging into the Heroes Association Website to see his ranking since I know his name."

Saitama panicked and quickly shouted, "You can't do that!"

"If I don't do it here then I'll just do it when I get home." He scowled. She had a point. Knowing she won she flashed another victory sign as the page pulled up.

Both he and Genos peered over her shoulders as she logged in. "Why do you have an account on there, anyways?" Saitama asked.

Genos replied for her, "I would think to gather intelligence on her enemies."

She skewed her mouth to the side. "Yeah, you would think that, wouldn't you..."

Hearing her disappointment he looked down at her. "Is that not why?"

"Nah, I just got one cause everyone does," she replied and a shrug, typing away. "Figured why not. Free to make one."

Saitama stared at her username. "KamaSutraKat404?" He questioned.

"Ye."

He narrowed his eyes as she typed in the password. "What's your password?"

"No tentacles please."

Genos' expression went flat. "You don't just hand out that information..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in O City...

Saiki Sadao, a handsome aristocrat with long lush hair, sat in his office, staring at the woman who sat across from him. He studied her, and then he smirked. "You come to me, making a promise, and then asking for funds. Tell me, why should I trust you when you did the exact same thing to Shoji?"

She smirked back at him. "Because my project is already partially completed. All I require is a couple million, and my goal provides equal benefit."

He sat back in his chair and sighed, eyeing her body. Tilting his head he said, "I understand your personal gain, but I'm not sure how it would benefit me much. I have hundreds of men and high grade military weapons at my disposal, and I have nearly all of O City as my fortress. I have money, I have power, and with Shoji's mental instability he's left himself completely defenseless. Simple for me to take what's mine."

"He is not completely defenseless." Taking a file from her lap, she set it on the desk and slid it towards him. He pulled it to him and flipped it open, seeing a picture of a girl with a green cap and sweatshirt, along with personal information below. "That is Junki, who also goes by the alias Catwoman."

He hummed, looking disinterested as he read the file. "I heard Ninsei got himself a new woman after he got rid of his men."

She frowned at him, already disliking his cluelessness. "That's not his new girlfriend. That's his bodyguard." He glanced up at her, waiting to be impressed, and she nodded to the file. "After Shoji gave me the remaining funds I needed I was able to complete my project "Venus". Inside are the finer details of my creation, but to put it simply my creation was a god." As he turned the pages to read she continued, "Unimaginable power. A far greater ESPer than Tatsumaki. A telepath. Venus had the power to rule the universe, and yet..." He turned a page and stared at the images of gore. "That woman Junki was able to utterly destroy her. I don't know how, but that's all that remained of her. There wasn't anything left I could use to bring her back."

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps your creation wasn't as great as you thought?"

She replied coldly, "The Great Blackout we had was caused by Venus. And that only happened because she was to some extent overwhelmed by her own power." She put a hand on the desk and leaned towards him, speaking in a low tone, "I guarantee that with all of your men and weapons you won't be able to defeat her. Shoji's already aware that you're coming after him, and I know that he's already sent Catwoman to come after you."

He scoffed, "Catwoman," he tossed the file closed. "What a silly name."

"You don't need a clever name when you have power," she replied and sat back. "Sadao, the only way you're going to be able to come out of this with at least 8.24% of your men and equipment remaining is with my help."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oddly specific number."

"I did the math."

He appeared thoughtful for a moment and then asked, "If she's so powerful to destroy your Venus Project, then how am I to believe that you can defeat her now?"

She smirked. "Because I have her DNA. And with it- along with some genetic enhancements, I will be able to create a being more powerful than her. All I need is money."

He stared at her for a long moment, weighing the pros and cons, and then smiled. "You have yourself a deal, Ms. Uyemura."

He reached a hand out to her and she smiled. Shaking his hand she replied, "You won't be disappointed."

"Oh I'm sure I won't." He then stood and adjusted his jacket. "Well, that's enough business for one day. Let us get a drink."

* * *

Junki was sitting back laughing while pointing at the annoyed Saitama. Genos was also irritated, glaring her down as she refused to stop. "Master, do you want me to stop her?"

Saitama only sighed, glaring at the wall. "No, it's fine..." After a few more minutes she still didn't stop. A tick was throbbing on his head and he finally shouted, "IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!"

"In other news, the last few residents of O City that lived on the boarders of the city have moved away." Junki stopped laughing abruptly and looked over at the television. Her sudden interest made the boys confused. The newsmen continued, "Word on the street is that Yakuza leader Saiki Sadao has taken over the city in preparation for a fight with Shoji Ninsei, former ruler of Y City. The Heroes Association has made an announcement that several of their heroes plan to take back O City for the people with as minimal damage as possible to be sure that families have homes to return to."

Junki then stood and the boys looked up at her. "Well, guess I should head home now." She picked up her DS and headed out.

"Oh..." Saitama and Genos looked at each other. Guess she was heading home, then. Saitama looked back and said, "See you later."

"Yeah," she lifted a hand in farewell as she slipped her shoes on. "See ya." She left, closing the door behind her. Making her way down the stairs, she suddenly stopped and stood there for a moment. "... See you _later?_ "


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, friends! Part one of two. I'm currently making artwork for Isami, her creation, and "Team Purple". *wink* You'll know. :3 One of our friends mentioned in the reviews that they were going to do some fanart? I received an email about it anyways, but to friends who are artists, if you wanna make art then go right ahead. I'll post the links on my profile so others can see them!

Oh! And also! Fucking DIO BRANDO reviewed this story and liked it, so I guess I won't be the first to die. DIOOOOOOOOOOOO! If you have no idea who that is then what are you doing. Honestly. Go watch JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Now.

* * *

Isami sat in her office chair and held a clipboard in her arm, going over the paperwork with a pen, making marks now and again. Hearing footsteps approach, she glanced back over her shoulder briefly to see Saiki approach. She hummed, turning back to her clipboard. "Hello, Saiki," she greeted plainly. "Come to inspect your investment?"

"Of course," he replied, with much higher charisma. He stood beside her and smiled at her latest creation that sat in front of them. "Well, it appears to be complete."

"She," she corrected and marked the paper again.

"Yes, apparently," his eyes trailed down to the chest and he quirked an eyebrow. "Not that I'm implying anything, but did you perhaps include your own D.N.A. into her?" As he asked he happened to glanced down at Isami and eyed her as well.

"Of course," she replied absently, turning a page on her clipboard. "Brute strength isn't enough. To create the perfect specimen they need intelligence, and only my intellect would do, naturally."

"Oh, naturally." He smiled back at the creation, but then narrowed his eyes. The woman was nearly an identical clone to Shoji's bodyguard, only her feminine features were heavily enunciated- no doubt due to Isami's genetics. Yet while she appeared human, her face was oddly vacant. Her lifeless eyes made him uncomfortable. "She seems to be lacking in personality."

"Consider her a child." Isami set aside the clipboard on the table and stood. As she filled a syringe with liquid she explained, "Over time she will become defined, but for now she's only just been created. There's nothing else besides what I've given her." She walked around the girl and pushed up her hair to stick the needle in the back of her neck.

Saiki then frowned thoughtfully, tucking his hands into his slacks pockets. "If she's only just been created, then how well will she perform when _'Catwoman'_ attacks." He still found the name ridiculous.

She sighed through her nose, "Well, Saiki, if my creation and Shoji's bodyguard never fought before, then what do _you_ think will happen?"

He watched her unhappily as she set aside the syringe to grab a small mallet. "Are you telling me that you have no idea how this will turn out?"

She shot him a slightly angered look. "I'm saying this is her first field test." She then sighed, releasing her frustration, and focused on checking her reflexes.

He wasn't satisfied. "I made a deal with you because you promised that you would bring me positive results, and I **trusted** you. Now it's curtains up in ten and I'm hearing that this experiment could be as brilliant as your last."

Keeping her back to him she rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry a pretty hair on your head," she assured. "Your money didn't go to waste." She set aside the mallet and then began checking the blood pressure. "I have little information on Junki, so I agree that this field test is a risk, but that is why I gave her my intellect. She'll be smart enough to get out if a situation becomes too dangerous."

He eyed her for a moment. She wouldn't be foolish enough to cross him like she did Shoji. And if this creation of hers was as strong as she made it out to be, as well as smart, then perhaps his investment was indeed worth it. With anger fading, he pouted at her. "And what about my men and equipment? Will I still be getting that 8.23%?"

She glanced over at him with her stoic expression and cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want honesty?" He stared at her unamused. "Well," turning back to the creation she replied, "When I first did the math I didn't include the other variables."

" _Other_ variables?"

"Such as the other handful of heroes that will be showing up."

He groaned and began massaging his temple. "I'm going to need a drink."

"Preferably a strong one." She finished the check up and smiled at him, "Oh, and you might want to take it to go, because according to my calculations, we won't want to be here when it starts."

* * *

Junki had just finished making her dinner, sliding the pan into the oven, and then setting the timer. As she began cleaning up, her new phone began to ring, vibrating on the counter as it blasted a glitter anime pop song. She absently picked it up, wiping the mess down to the trashcan below. "Yo."

Butler's voice replied, "It's time."

She paused and blinked. "... Oh." She looked up at her microwave, seeing she had... 44 minutes and counting. "Okay." She then snapped the phone shut.

* * *

Saitama was lounging in his living room, reading manga, and listening to the television as the news droned on with coverage of trivial things. Genos entered the room from the hall and sat at the table with him. He only glanced up when Genos changed the channel. "What's up?"

"The fight with the Yakuza at O City is being covered," he replied as he searched the channels. "I have a feeling that Jun is going to be there. If I'm right then I thought it best that we watch. She's a villain and therefore an enemy. As heroes we should keep an eye on her."

Saitama blinked at him and then looked over at the television as he picked a channel. He didn't feel particularly worried about her, but he was interested in what was going to happen. They were showing live footage of O City. The skies were grey and heavy with water, making the scene look gloomy and depressing with the deserted streets. The reporter began speaking, "I'm in the outskirts of O City and the streets are completely empty of people, the residents having left to avoid being caught in the conflict. With a storm underway the stage is set as we wait for the Heroes to arrive... Ah- there they are!"

The camera swerved to show Lightning Max walking towards the city along with Stinger, Smiling Man, and Golden Ball. The reporter listed them off in excitement as they approached, and then begun the short interview. "Heroes, with everyone watching, among them the residents of this city, can you tell us what your plans are for defeating Sadao's Yakuza?"

She held the microphone out to them and they muttered to each other before Stinger stepping up to reply. He smiled with confidence and gave a thumb up to the camera, "Our plan is to sweep through the city and deal with any Yakuza members that we come across. We'll be sure to keep the building intact so that families and workers have a-"

There was a sound of an explosion and the camera shook violently. Genos stared and Saitama blinked. "That gives me a headache."

A news crewman shouted, "W-What was that!?"

"Just stay calm," Golden Ball said sternly as the camera became steady.

It began looking around, first spotting the massive explosion of dust and debris of several buildings being destroyed, and the reporter exclaimed, " _There!_ " She pointed and the camera zoomed in to focus. At the edge of the destruction stood a lone person looking casual. "I believe that's... Yes! It's Catwoman!" The camera zoomed in closer and as if hearing her name, she glanced back at them innocently and blinked.

The heroes stared at her shocked and confused. They weren't sure how to react to that. "She didn't do that by herself, did she?" Smiling Man questioned.

"Hey!" Lightning Max shouted and the camera quickly zoomed out to focus on the heroes. "What do you think you're doing!?" They ran for her and the news crew quickly followed.

* * *

Junki stood and waited as the four heroes and news crew ran towards her. "... huh," she murmured to herself. "Wonder what they're doing here."

Once they made it, Lightning Max was the first to shout at her, "What's the matter with you!?"

She blinked at him. "You're the one who's mad..."

"I'm mad because you just destroyed all those buildings!"

She merely stared at him until a droplet landed on her nose. She looked up at the sky as it began to rain. "Great, now it's raining..."

Golden Ball asked angrily, "Did you plant explosives all around the city?"

Looking back at him she furrowed her brows up confused. "Explosives?" That seemed a little random.

Smiling Man stepped forward looking confused. "We're all here to take down the Yakuza without damaging the city so the people have a place to come home to," he explained.

"Oh." That made sense. She adjusted her hat to help try to keep the rain from falling on her face. "Shoulda worn my sweatshirt..."

"We all know your affiliation with Shoji," he continued and the reporter and camera man slid up between them, getting close to the action. The two completely ignored their presence. "But we also saw that you're a hero now, too." That caught her full attention and she frowned. "I know that the change might be difficult, but you have to adjust-"

" **Oi.** " He stopped short at her interruption and stared at her angry pout. "How many times do I have to explain this to people?" Facing the camera she said firmly, "I am not a hero. I'm only on the stupid roster because I took the tests and passed, and I only took the stupid tests because I needed to see where my power levels were at!"

They all then focused on Stinger as he stepped forward. Staring her down gravely he said, "Then keep in mind that we're all ranked above you, Catwoman. You might be A Class, but if you don't cease with the explosives then all of us will ban together to take you down as well."

Unfazed by his threat she replied annoyed, " **What** explosives?"

"Don't play stupid with us!" Golden Ball barked back. "You're going to tell us where you planted all the explosives and you're going to help us defuse them all. You are **not** going to bring this city down to rubble!"

Still annoyed, she closed her eyes and took a breath to calm herself. "Listen, I got food in the oven, and it's going to be done in, like, 40 minutes, so if you don't mind." She left it at that and began walking away.

"Hey!" Lightning Max shouted after her. "Where are you going!?"

"I don't have time to search the whole place for every single goon," she replied over her shoulder. "Plus it's too tedious. I only need to kill Saiki Sadao, so, I'm going to do my job." She then turned to face them.

They stared at her, waiting for her to do something at them, but she then put up her hands in a fighting stance and turned, performing a spinning roundhouse kick. The air blasted forward in a wide arc and ripped through the buildings, shredding the ground and obliterating the rain to nothing. The destruction reached clear across the city, but it happened in merely a blink. Everyone behind her was utterly speechless. She put her foot back down and the rain started up again.

There was then a voice, a male shouting from one of the buildings standing next to them. " _Jesus Christ!"_ Junki blinked and looked up while the heroes and news crew frantically looked around for the source. " _Kill her! Open fire! Hurry!"_

Suddenly, every window of the buildings surrounding them were lined up with Sadao's goons with guns. Seeing them all the heroes shouted for escape, trying to get the news crew away. Junki narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "This might actually hurt a little bit."

The goons open fired and she hunkered down, covering her head with her arms, protecting the softest part of her body. Stinger looked back and went wide eyed, "Catwoman!"

He blinked and she disappeared just before the bullets rained down. Rubble and debris kicked up in an explosion. " _Cease fire!"_

The shooting stopped and the rain dispersed the dust quickly to show she was missing. The news reporter blinked a few times. "Wh-where did she go?"

Golden Ball looked around for a moment before spotting her, "Up there!" He pointed and they followed his aim.

Standing on the top of a building was Sonic, holding Junki in his arms. She blinked up at him as he glared down below. So, four heroes, a handful of people, and countless Yakuza members. Not much to get him excited. Junki blinked up at him as he surveyed the city. "I knew you loved me." He promptly dropped her. She fell on her back and stared up at the grey sky as he stepped on her stomach to walk over her. "Well, with an attitude like that I'm positive I'm the only woman to touch your balls."

Without looking back at her he replied, "By my count the only people to get a cheap shot on me have been Saitama and a 12-year-old boy." The two of them went oddly still for a moment. That sounded different in his head.

She blinked up at the sky. That must've sounded better in his head. She got up from the ground and dusted herself off. "Sonic, have you been so lonely without me that you've become desperate?"

He reached back and gripped the hilt of his sword, glaring back at her threateningly. "I hate you."

"If you really do hate me then why save me?" She walked up next to him and looked around the city as well, spotting the windows with men inside.

"I don't care for you," he replied, looking around as well, "but if anyone is going to be your end it's going to be me."

She glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow. "If you didn't care for me then why would you stalk me all the way here?"

A tick mark sprung up on his forehead and his eye twitched. "I fucking hate you so much..." He then sighed and growled out, "The only reason why I'm here is to get training done. I came to slaughter all of the Yakuza myself, but it looks like I get a few heroes to deal with as well."

"Hm." Junki stared down at the heroes. "I guess I could use some help. I would like to get home for dinner." She then casually put her arm around his shoulders.

"Don't touch me."

Ignoring his hostility she smiled at him. "You know, with you helping me, and with your purple scarf and my purple shirt..."

He eyed her with a tired look. "Don't."

"And with both of us being villains..."

"Do not."

"We could be... An evil villain team!" She put her hand up for a high five. "Whaddya say! Team Purple?"

Glaring flatly ahead of himself he replied, "How about team Flat Chest since you lack as much as a grown man."

She frowned and dropped her arms. "I'll ignore that this time since you helped me."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I must be so lucky," he said sarcastically.

"You really are," she replied and pat his shoulder, causing him to lurch forward a bit. He glared back at her vehemently. "Just do me a favor, okay? When you slaughter the Yakuza, just spare the heroes."

He eyed the heroes below with disinterest. "And why should I?"

"Because they might be needed for later," she replied. "Listen, just do me this solid and I might let you see my winking cat again."

He pinched the bridge of his nose looking pained. "I seriously hate you so fucking much..."

She walked to the edge of the building and said to his exasperation, "And to help with your training, go ahead keep the heroes off of me while I try to find Saiki." She then flashed a victory sign at him, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

* * *

Down below, the heroes were eyeing the two of them. "Who is that?" Lightning Max asked.

"I think that's Speed-o'-Sound Sonic," Stinger replied. "He's a ninja that's recently gained a lot of infamy. Did he just save her?"

"Perhaps they're partners," Golden Ball grumbled. They then watched as he dropped her and stepped on her. "Well... Maybe partners with issues."

"I wouldn't think that villain partners would treat each other well," Smiling Man said.

"Yeah," Lightning Max muttered. "Guess that makes sense..." He then turned to them worried. "What are we going to do? We're surrounded, so much of the city is already destroyed, and now we have two more villains to deal with."

"We just need to think of a plan," Stinger replied. "The Yakuza only plan to fight Shoji's men, which happens to be just Catwoman, who has some bizarre powers- but that's okay! Don't know how she did that, but we have this under control." He cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"There's four of us and two of them," Golden Ball continued. "With how much damage they can do we need to take care of them first. Then we can clear out this city."

"Right," Smiling Man nodded in agreement.

They then watched as Junki jumped from the top of the building and Sonic shouting after her, "I DON'T WANT YOUR WINKING CAT!"

"DON'T BE SHY NOW, SONIC!" She called back.

The four of them sweat dropped. Lightning Max furrowed his brows up, "Winking cat...?"

Sonic jumped down after her and Smiling Man pulled out his giant Kendama weapon from thin air behind him. "I guess we should get ready."

"You guys," Stinger said to the news crew, "Get out of the city. It's not safe for you here." They then took off.

"Yeah, right!" The news reporter was exhilarated from the action. "This is going to be amazing! Keep rolling!"

"Okay..." Gloomily the crew followed after her.


	14. Chapter 13

What was it that made someone human? Was it the bones? The tissues that made the body?

* * *

The newly created clone was left alone in a room full of television screens. She glanced at each one that had movement. Sitting on the desk in front of her was a thick file that she read through already. Committing all the information to memory, she knew who she was watching, and what their objectives were.

The one named Speed-o'-Sound Sonic was moving almost too fast for the cameras, but she could at least see the aftermath. As he moved like a blur through the buildings he left in his wake halls flooding with blood, dismembered Yakuza members littering the rooms before they had a chance to fire their guns.

The four heroes were frantically searching the city to do what little good they could. They were too late or too slow. Any Yakuza members still alive fired at the news crew that tailed them, and they were forced to waste their time protecting them.

Then there was her. She stared at the woman that looked nearly identical to her, lightly jogging through the streets as Yakuza members fired at her. Sonic would sprint through occasionally to, what she could only assume, keep her safe. The clone narrowed her eyes. There was nothing in the file that would lead her to believe that they were allies. Junki was the one to steal his client and defeated him in battle. Sonic was known to keep a perfect record. The natural thing would be for him to kill her.

It didn't make sense. That fact tickled the back of her head and bothered her. She even noticed she developed a nervous tick; her index finger tapping on her arm. Dr. Uyemura... Her face calmed her, and thinking about her feel warm inside. Perhaps this was nervousness. Dr. Uyemura told her this was her first field test. She didn't want to fail Dr. Uyemura.

 _"She seems to be lacking in personality."_

 _"Consider her a child. Over time she will become defined, but for now she's only just been created. There's nothing else besides what I've given her."_ After Dr. Uyemura injected the liquid into the back of her neck everything became a bit hazy and distant.

Dr. Uyemura had given her everything. She created her and gave her life... _Consider her a child._ She glanced back down at the thick file in front of her. Inside were her own documents, to compare her abilities to the enemies'. Dr. Uyemura made plenty of satisfactory comments on her progress, and it made her feel proud... _Consider her a child. I'm saying this is her first field test._

She needed to exceed Dr. Uyemura's expectations. She knew that Dr. Uyemura strived her to be perfect, and in order to become perfect, she would need to eliminate _her_. She glanced at Junki on camera who stopped running to look around. The woman for whatever reason looked so similar to her. Her and Sonic's alliance was unexpected, but she would have to deal. She stood and took a lighter from the desk, picking up the file case and setting it aflame. She then tossed both into a trash bin and flicked up her cloak hood before leaving the room.

* * *

Junki paused her running and looked around the area. "All these buildings look the same," she murmured to herself. She could hear gunfire being cut off by a man's scream. At least Sonic was being helpful. She sighed and relaxed, putting a hand on her hip as she scratched underneath her hat. "I don't know why I thought this guy would have a castle like Boss did..." She was soaked from the rain that continued to fall, and she then sneezed really hard.

"Bless you!"

She blinked. Standing upright she looked over to see the news crew huddling in an alleyway, all of them staring at her. She blinked again. "You guys must have great insurance."

"Not really," the cameraman replied.

Junki then blinked again. Wait, if they were standing there- there was a wind whistle coming from behind and she glanced back. She managed to notice the golden projectile flying towards her, "Nope," and leaned back in time to dodge. The shape shifting bullet flew by at an incredible speed and shot through the building behind her. She looked back to see the exploding damage it did and turned back to the angry looking Golden Ball. "I don't mean to be that guy, but..." She thumbed to the damage he did. "You're kinda defeating your purpose."

"Shut it, Catwoman!" He barked back. She pouted to herself. Touchy... He reloaded his slingshot and aimed at her. "Call off your dog! He's slaughtering people who don't have to die!"

She cocked an eyebrow. "You really shouldn't call him my-" In a flash Sonic was descending upon him with his blood coated blade out.

Junki dashed forward faster than Golden Ball could notice and stopped Sonic in the air, grabbing his arm. He glared at her, "Release me."

"I said no killing the heroes, Sonic." The two of them landed and Golden Ball caught up to speed. He yelped and jumped away from them.

"He called me a dog."

"And I'm sure he's very sorry." She then became exhausted and released his arm. "Listen, I only got twenty something minutes until my dinner is cooked, and I haven't found my target yet. Just please don't kill them, okay?"

"And why not?" He questioned annoyed. "I thought you weren't one of them."

"I'm **not** ," she replied, becoming annoyed as well. "I just have a feeling these particular heroes will be needed later."

Sonic huffed and glanced to the side. "Seems they don't feel the same." He then disappeared.

She blinked. "Wait- what?" She looked to the side he had glanced at, and then noticed both Stinger and Lightning Max flying down at her. She sighed and disappeared on them, causing them to shout incoherent noises before getting tangled embarrassingly. She sighed to herself as she landed away from them up the street. This was becoming annoying. Smiling Man screamed as he charged at her with his giant toy weapon. As the ball on string was launched at her, she merely lifted her leg and kicked the ball, causing it to explode.

What time was it anyways? She patted her shorts pockets to realize she left her phone on the kitchen counter at home. She grimaced, her irritation growing. Rough estimate she had twenty minutes before her dinner was overcooked. How difficult was it to kill one guy!? Junki then spun around and swung her leg up, the power of her kick ripping through the city again.

From one of the buildings that was ripped in half, Sonic stuck his head out and shouted, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE KICKING!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD QUIT RUNNING AROUND!" She shouted back.

"Hey!" Lightning Max shouted from the side. "Catwoman, stop-"

"SAVE IT!" She snapped back, her teeth turning sharp. "I'M WET, COLD, HUNGRY, AND HAVE A JOB TO DO."

Sonic landed beside her and added, "A job that really should be simple." She seethed at him, but he idly let the rain wash the blood from his blade to clean it, unbothered by her vicious stare.

A tick mark then throbbed on her head as she heard the news reporter from the side, "Tuning in from O City, it appears the hero-slash-villain Catwoman is becoming frustrated."

"DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE SAFE TO GET TO!?" She shouted and they crew flinched.

Sonic closed his eyes. "I don't know why I viewed you as a threat in the first place." Junki's eye twitched. "You might as well return home. I'll kill both Sadao and the assassin."

"No way!" She exclaimed. "Butler said I was going to get paid a huge bonus for this and I'd rather have the money than give it to a pervert." He eyed her annoyed. "You'd probably just use it to buy a panty vending machine."

He sheathed his sword and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "You are exhausting."

"No, I'm exhaust **ed**." She turned her back to the heroes that were pushed off to the side and faced what remained of the city. "There's not much left for Sadao to hide in."

Sonic paused for a moment. He then looked at her and said, "You don't actually think Sadao would still be in this city, do you?" Junki stared out at the grey scenery. His face fell flat. "I don't know why I had such trouble with you. You're hopeless."

Looking back at him she replied calmly, "Name calling isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Did you do any research on your target?" He questioned, already knowing the answer. "Saiki Sadao is a multi-millionaire that used to run a massive Yakuza before I slaughtered them. He wouldn't risk his life remaining here. If you have any luck then the assassin could be in the city."

She slouched over and sighed heavily. "I just want my dinner..."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Saitama and Genos watched the television, the news reporter whispered to the camera, "It appears Catwoman has become dejected."

"This could be a problem." Saitama looked over at Genos, who was glaring at the television. "I didn't think that Jun and Sonic being allies was a possibility."

"What about it?"

Genos whirled around and stared at his master in shock. "Master, you're not concerned about this!?"

"Not really." He stared at him not concerned as he twisted a pinky in his ear. "Sonic seems harmless and Jun's..." He faded out and took his pinky back out. He inspected it and then dropped his hand, shrugging. "Well, she seems nice."

Genos furrowed his brows up. "Master, we just watched Sonic killing the Yakuza members mercilessly, and Jun is out there fighting against heroes to kill a man, in order to protect her drug lord boss."

Saitama sighed. "Genos, listen, this has nothing to do with us anyways. The way I see it, Sonic and Jun, who are 'villains'," he said using hand air quotes, "are in a way helping the heroes take care of the Yakuza. Obviously they're causing a lot of destruction..." They glanced back at the television to see the camera pan over the destroyed city. "But don't forget I've accidentally destroyed a city or two."

Turning back to him he said, "I don't think that really pardons them..."

"This _is_ their first heroic deed, as poorly as it's going," he pointed out. "We should give them a chance. Besides, like I said, it really has nothing to do with us."

Genos frowned. "But, Master, if we choose not to help, then what kind of heroes are we?"

Saitama raised a hairless eyebrow. "Genos, this isn't a matter of heroism. This is Jun's job." Genos stared down at the table thoughtfully. "The Association already sent four A Class heroes down there to try to keep the city intact. Jun's going to do what she's going to do to get her job done, and Sonic... Well, at least he's killing bed people." He watched Genos stare down at the table silently. He sighed and his eyes wandered to the side. Guess he should say something to make Genos feel better. Rubbing the back of his head he added, "Genos, now that we're part of a community of heroes, we have to learn to put faith in others."

Genos snapped his head up, looking shocked. He ate up the words and relaxed. "You're right, Master." As he looked back at the television Saitama sweat dropped. That was becoming easier. Truth was the rain made him want to stay in bed.

"Hey, who's that?" The cameraman caught their attention and the camera focused on a building above Jun and Sonic that was ripped in half, somehow remaining upright. The camera shook a little as it zoomed in on a cloaked figure. "Is it another hero?"

"No, I don't think so," the reporter replied.

* * *

The rain only came down harder and Junki sighed heavily. This was perfect. She'll catch a cold at this rate. Through the hiss of rain, there was a soft woman's voice. "Oi." Junki's eyes snapped open. Standing upright she looked up at the building just as lightning streaked across the sky. The cloaked figure stared down at them as she blinked. Sonic looked up as well as the figure said, "Might you be looking for this one?"

Junki blinked and then looked over at Sonic. "Might that be the one I'm looking for?"

He eyed her annoyed. "You are literally the **only** one who would know that information."

They heard something like a cape flutter and looked up to see the cloaked figure falling towards them. At a very fast speed. Junki blinked and then went wide eyed, the next thing she was seeing being a foot sinking into Sonic's gut. He then flew off like a rocket into a building side, the structure collapsing on top of him. Junki blinked wide and stuttered out, "S-Sonic?" Looking back at the cloaked figure in front of her, she was forced to put her arms up to block a kick. The force caused the air to blast and blow any debris clear out of the area. She frowned at the person a bit unhappily. "Why'd you kick him like that?"

The woman's monotone voice replied, "Speed-o'-Sound Sonic was a threat."

"You probably killed him! I know he slaughtered a bunch of the Yakuza, but I kinda have a problem with someone killing him." Her eyes wandered to the side as she became distracted. "I mean, I don't care that much, but he was kinda helping me, and we have this thing where he saw my winking cat and purple-"

The woman dropped her leg and continued with an assault. While throwing rapid punches, Junki struggled to dodge them all as she quickly realized that this person had actual fighting skill, as well as a quite a bit of power. She managed to swat her arm away and swung her leg, but the woman reacted faster and kicked her leg down, then swung her other leg high to kick her in the jaw. Junki winced as her teeth snapped together and the bones vibrated, tasting blood.

Wait- what was going on!? Junki's heart thumped as the woman moved before she could recover. She was socked in the stomach and kicked in the leg, falling to her knees. She was then kicked across the face before the woman's foot slammed in her chest. Next thing she realized she was flying far away from her and sliding through the cement street.

"Catwoman!" Lightning Max shouted. The heroes stood in shock, watching as Junki put her arms down and dug them into the road, forcing herself to a stop.

They then turned back to the cloaked woman as she slowly walked towards them. The four of them braced themselves, Smiling Man raising his broken weapon. "Seems we have another person to deal with."

"Hey, you!" Golden Ball shouted. "You friend or foe!?"

She stopped. "This one has no friends... And this one eliminates **all** enemies." She swung her leg and the force blasted the rain to nothing, sending the four heroes flying like ragdolls towards the city limits.

Junki laid in the road, watching as the heroes fly overhead. She then spit up the blood that was pooling in her mouth and gasped for air. What in the world just happened? Staring wide eyed at the sky, she slowly brought a hand to her mouth and wiggled a now loose tooth. Lighting flashed and her eyes fluttered. That person just kicked her ass... But... No one should be able to kick her ass... No one should kick as hard as her!

She sat upright easily enough, her hat sliding off her head, and stared down at herself. She pulled at her shirt, seeing it stained with the blood from her mouth. "Well, great." Becoming annoyed she looked back up, only to go wide eyed.

The cloaked woman was standing over her. "Are you perhaps confused, Catwoman?"

Staring at her in shock she managed to strangle out, "Y-yea... A bit..."

The woman lifted her head, revealing her delicate chin from the hood, but then Junki noticed her quite visible eyes in the darkness. "Perhaps this one should address you as Junki."

Junki spat up a bit more blood absently. "... Uh- Jun's fine... Do I know you?"

Instead of replying, she swung her leg at her head again. Junki flinched and put up her arms to block, then used her own leg to sweep at her. The woman jumped and appeared behind her, kicking her hard in the back and sending her flying again. "IT WAS JUST A QUEST-"

Sonic broke free of the rubble only to have Junki crash into him and send them both bursting through the remains of the building, slamming into the next. The two of them groaned with her lying on top of him. He growled through his teeth, "Get your bony chest off me..."

Junki coughed and wheezed back, "Consider your pain... Karma for insulting my boobs..."

Groaning, he pushed her off of him. "Then I'll insult your fighting ability instead, because you seem to lack **both**." The two of them struggled to sit upright and spotting the woman calmly walking towards them from the distance. Holding his gut he said in annoyance, "Explain to me how I lost to you and now you're losing to this stranger? I thought you were like Saitama."

She sighed, wiggling her loose tooth again before replying, "Well, **Sonic** , obviously this person is like me." As the woman came closer, she removed her cloak. They stared as the dramatic reveal, the cloak getting blown away by the stormy winds. The woman was nearly identical to Junki, only her eyes were a different color, the clothes were different, and her breasts were...

Junki's eyes bugged out of her head while Sonic stared flatly. "Oh she's **nothing** like you."

"Shut the fuck up, Sonic."

* * *

A/N: Lolololol guess there's a part 3 coming up. Btw if anyone has artwork they wanna show me then I have a deviantart you can contact.


	15. Chapter 14

No... I believe it is emotions. The thoughts and feelings of an individual... That makes a human.

* * *

"I refuse to let this happen," Sonic was grumbling to himself, fishing his sword out of the rubble. "I **refuse** to lose to another person. Saitama is one thing, you are another, but this..." He found the hilt and the blade scraped against the stone as he pulled it out. He stared at the broken blade flatly as stands of his hair began springing free.

He glanced over at the stranger- most likely the assassin sent by Sadao- as she approached calmly and with a blank face. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Why did she look nearly identical to _her_? And have the same strength no less. He brought himself to begrudgingly glance over at his useless... Companion wasn't the right word... His useless **wart**. That seemed more fitting.

The woman that lacked sex appeal was sitting in a useless heap next to him, staring at a loss at the near look-alike. "Making yourself useful would be a nice change."

She frowned sideways at him looking tired. "It's not my fault that she **actually** has fighting skill."

Sonic hung his head, closing his eyes to contain his growing rage as his eyebrow twitched. "Such unimaginable power... And you didn't think to learn how to properly use it..."

Back to wiggling her loose tooth, she slurred around her hand invading her mouth, "I learned a couple kicks, okay?" She set her hand back down, but still poked at her tooth with her tongue. "I didn't think I really needed to learn fighting moves when I can destroy cities in one kick." She stopped annoying her tooth as she stared up at the dark grey sky thoughtfully. "Hmm... One kick woman... Think that sounds better than Catwoman?"

Standing up he replied, "I think you need a real chest to be a woman." Despite his (once again) broken sword, he readied it with one hand while reaching behind his back with the other.

She frowned up at him annoyed. "Pervert." Perking up, she noticed the kunai he held behind his back. "You're not seriously going to go fight her, are you?"

"I never back down." With that he flung the kunai at her and disappeared.

Her expression went flat. Yeah, except for the fight against her. And she'd be willing to bet he backed down from Saitama, too. Still, she remained sitting in the rubble as she watched him sprint around her, creating after images of himself. The woman dodged the kunai easily, only leaning from side to side to do so, and then stood in place, letting him race around her.

Junki winced preemptively. " **Ten Shadows Buri-** " As he closed in on her, she merely spun and swung her leg at a single image of him. He was sent flying through a window on the tenth story of a half destroyed building.

Junki sighed and slouched, suddenly doubting herself a little. The woman then turned to her and she furrowed her brows up. This wasn't exactly going her way. And she probably only had... Ten minutes till her dinner would be ruined. As the woman began walking towards her again, Junki felt her heart thump again. She doubted she'd die or anything, but that went the same for this person, and this person was working for Sadao.

And this person had some expert moves. She swallowed a little.

Still with a blank expression, the woman said to her, "This one shall put an end to you, Junki-"

"Red light."

The woman came to a stop. She stared at her and she stared back. Slowly did she look over to the closest four way stop. It was demolished, of course, and none of the lights were functioning. What did she mean... By red light? She turned back to Junki and narrowed her eyes slightly, feeling... Something foreign. She couldn't understand her statement. "That... made no sense."

"You confused yet?" She narrowed her eyes slightly. Confused? Is that what she was feeling? "Good." Junki got herself out of the rubble and dusted her legs off. "So, why do you look like me?" She stared at her. Junki tucked her thumbs in her shorts pockets. "Got the same name, too? Or are you just called 'this one'?" Her eyes wandered back to the sky. The rain was letting up a little. "Would I call you 'that one' then?"

"You're stalling," she realized.

"Well, yeah," she replied bluntly. "Of course I am. You just kicked my ass a minute ago, and I need to make it back home for dinner soon."

She narrowed her eyes again. "You have nothing to gain by stalling. You will not escape this one. Your death is inevitable."

"Is it?" Looking confused, she reached up to scratch her head. She then blinked and patted her head. "Hey," she looked around herself. "Where's my hat go...? Oh," remembering, she looked past the scary woman to see it on the ground in the distance. She'd need to get it to a dry cleaners after this... "Anyways, I would think that my boss would be at the top of your list instead of me."

Her gaze relaxed. "Shoji Ninsei is of far less concern to Dr. Uyemura than you are, Junki-"

Junki blinked. "Dr. Uyemura?"

"Yes."

The seconds ticked loudly between them as Junki stared, her eyes slowly becoming wider as it made sense. "Oh!" She dropped her fist into her open palm and the woman stared. She pointed at her, "You're a clone!"

Her eyes widened slightly. "A... Clone?" She hadn't meant to say it aloud, but she couldn't help it. She was... Stunned.

"Guess you're the one who's shocked now, eh?" Junki was relieved by that. Increased her chances of getting out of here. The woman only blinked at her. Shock? Was this what that felt like? "Yeah, you're my clone. Dr. Uyemura is the woman with the abnormally big chest, right? Ex-girlfriend of Shoji?" She idly twisted her pinky in her ear. "Yeah, she took some blood from me before. She must've made a clone of me- explains how you look so similar. Except..." She pulled her pinky out and glared over at her chest. "She didn't get _all_ the details right..."

While she grumbled to herself about Uyemura being a half-rate scientist, the woman was silent. She was stuck staring in disbelief, her mouth parted ever so slightly as her breath escaped her. Dr. Uyemura... Created her in the image of _her_? Junki scuffed the ground with her boot bitterly. Dr. Uyemura... Thinking of the beautiful doctor's face, the woman only felt calm, content, complete... There were only good feelings towards Dr. Uyemura, but now... She knew her only purpose was to defeat Junki. She designed her to be _perfect_. But to find out that her image of perfection was a reflection of the being she was meant to defeat...

She felt... Betrayed.

She realized that her hands were in tight fists at her sides, and she looked down at them. What was this new feeling? She felt hot, and her heart was pounding rather hard. "What, you mad or something?" She quickly looked back up at Junki. She seemed at ease- _normal_ \- despite everything she just said. How could she be so... Nonchalant? "What's your name, anyways? You don't have the same name as me, too, do you?"

She hesitated. "This one has no name."

"Mysterious." She then perked up, noticing something behind her. "Hey... What are you two doing here?"

The woman's eyes widened- she was caught off guard. She glanced back over her shoulder, seeing two men standing behind her. She recognized them from their files. "Saitama. Genos."

Genos stared at her with a hard gaze, while Saitama was the only one of the three to show reaction. He was mildly surprised. "You heard of us...?"

"I believe she received information on us from our files on the Heroes Association database, Master," Genos replied, still staring the woman down.

"Incorrect." Genos was then surprised, while Saitama just stared at her. "The Heroes Association database hardly has any useful information on the two of you. Even less on that one," she pointed at Saitama. He blinked and pointed at himself. "He's worthless."

Saitama faltered a little- _worthless?_ That was a little harsh- and Genos was thrown into a rage. "You would do best to show my Master respect!" He put his arms together and the mechanism opened up and merged, creating a canon that fired up with a red glow.

In an instant it turned yellow and then white, sparking from the energy, and he fired. The woman disappeared, and Junki's eyes widened, yelping before she moved out of the way as well. He melted about ten blocks. Saitama furrowed his hairless eyebrows at Genos slightly. "You don't have to go overboard for me, Genos..." It made him feel weird.

"'Course he does." He looked to his other side to see Junki standing next to him. "You're his Seme."

"Not his Seme!" He quickly relaxed and looked at her blood stained shirt. "You okay?"

"Yeah, s'okay." She then reached into her mouth and wiggled her tooth again. "Got me pretty good though..."

"Yes, we saw," Genos replied, his mechanical arms returning to normal. He glanced around the area in search of the enemy. "Master insisted that we come to your aid."

"H-Hey!" Saitama blushed lightly as he turned to him flustered. "Genos!" He complained.

"Hm?" Genos blinked over at him, not understanding his stress. Junki watched Saitama. She then looked up at the top of a building, spotting the woman standing there, staring down at them.

She raised a hand and called, "Hey, clone! Make sure to tell Sadao he got away this time, but if the hit on my boss isn't called off, then I'll find him next time." The woman stared down at her unmoved. "Oh, and tell Isami I'll take your chest as an insult." She smiled dangerously, her teeth turning sharp. "And I **don't** like people insulting my chest." Saitama watched her, already knowing that, but when he looked over at Genos and saw his head tilt, he sweat dropped. Was he any closer to learning?

The woman then spoke, "This isn't the last you've seen of this one." She then disappeared.

Soon after, the rain finally let up. Junki sighed, more out of disappointment for her loose tooth. She'd need to get to a dentist to fix it... She then hung her head and sighed again dejectedly. Both the assassin and Sadao got away... She won't be paid squat for this.

"Here," She opened her eyes, seeing her green hat in front of her.

She lifted her head and took it from Saitama. "Thanks," holding it, it was definitely filled with water. She then sighed a third time. She'd have to take care of this soon... "By the way..." Putting the sopping wet hat on her head, she looked over at them confused. "What's a couple of heroes like you guys helping out a villain?"

"That's what I was wondering," Genos said.

Saitama ignored him and replied, "Well, you're not a villain."

"Well I'm certainly not a hero."

"You don't seem so bad."

"She works for a drug lord," Genos reminded him.

She waved her hand and cleared up, "He doesn't really work in that department much anymore, ever since he was ruling over an entire city."

That surprised him slightly. "Oh, really? What does he focus on now?"

Saitama slouched, looking at her tiredly. "You're avoiding the topic."

She looked at him. "Your bald head looks extra shiny after getting rained on. I can see my reflection."

She leaned close to inspect herself, but reared back as he barked at her, "YOU'RE THE BALD ONE!"

"Not in the reflection of your shiny head."

"SAY SHINY ONE MORE-!"

"Well... Seems I arrived a few seconds too late." The new voice made them all pause.

Genos glanced up while Saitama blatantly stared. The sickly sweet voice caused her to bristle, and she glared up at him. In a slightly angered voice she said, "Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask."

The blue haired beauty was smiling down at them, standing at the top of a pile of rubble, his hands in his fancy pants. Now tonight was just **perfect**. She glared at him, holding his gaze as he ignored the other two. He probably only showed up because he didn't want his expensive close getting wet with dirty city rain. Only expensive bottled rain would do. Imported. "What are you doing here," she asked flatly. Her sudden change in attitude caused Saitama and Genos to looked back over at her. "I told you, Amai Mask, that the next time we would meet would be on the field." That wasn't an invitation, prick, that was a threat.

He hummed in amusement and then turned to the boys, ignoring her. "Ah, Genos. I'm surprised to see you here. No S Class heroes were sent to handle the Yakuza situation." Her eyes went white with rage as she glared at him. He was **ignoring** her!? "Though..." Looking around he said, "I see that the situation wasn't handled at all." Genos stared at him in silence, his eyes narrowing slightly. While Junki was enraged, Saitama only stared, not understanding who he was or what was going on now. "Low A Class heroes I can somewhat understand, but an S Class? People expect more from you."

Saitama furrowed his brows slightly. "Are you blaming Genos for this? He only arrived after this all happened."

"I know." His smiled turned darker. "People expect more from you."

"And just where the hell were **you?** " Junki snapped, stepping in front of them to force his attention on her. God how she despised his smiling face. Not even plastic surgery could make his smile anymore fake.

"I was finishing a photo shoot in E City," he replied. She could believe that. Inspecting his nails he also added, "I was also curious to see which side you aligned yourself with. While you fought a common enemy, your blatant destruction of the city will put a bad mark on your record..." Another dark shadow casted over his face as he smiled at her again. "And a bad name for the Association."

"Ass," she snapped, surprising the boys. "Like I care for my record or the Association. I already told you: I'm a villain."

"A villain who fights bad guys?" He questioned amused.

Was he seriously outright taunting her? She smoothed herself out and glared at him coldly. Putting on a persona she crafted specifically for this dick. "I fight whoever my boss tells me to." She then smirked, "If you don't like the bad image I'm creating for your stupid little club then why don't you come down here and do something about it?" There- she saw it again. The dark fire in his golden eyes. So that was it... He was specifically interest in her- in _Catwoman_. A villain with unbelievable strength, skyrocketing to his Class and being accepted in the Association he was a poster child for.

She almost laughed. Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask was actually interested in _bothering_ himself with **fighting** her. Guess she was making a decent bad guy reputation for herself after all. If she pissed him off.

He glanced away briefly. She followed his gaze, spotting the news crew that was focused on them. "Ah. I get it. You're so transparent, Amai Mask." He looked back at her, a glare behind his smiling face. "You won't fight me... Not now. Not **yet**." Genos was glancing between the two while Saitama was just staring in confusion, his mouth hanging open slightly. "You won't be goaded into a fight with this low-life with witnesses. You have an image to uphold, after all."

"Be careful, Catwoman," he warned in a light voice. "You don't want to make anymore enemies than you already have."

"You're already an enemy," she replied, waving his warning away. "You're a hero. All heroes are my enemies." He smiled more at that. Tucking her thumbs in her pockets, she turned away and said, "You know... I **was** going to turn in that resignation form to get off the Association's roster, but... I don't think I will. I think I'll **stay**. See how much higher I'll get on the ladder. Who knows? Maybe a villain like me can rise above you and get into S Class. Maybe then you'll be willing to fight this low-life."

That was when the smile left his face. On his fake face he was smiling still, but on his true one, was nothing but hatred. So, she struck a nerve. She had to hold back another laugh. She was making an official arch-nemesis! This was perfect!

"So long as I am able: all evil will be eradicated." With that he walked away. Junki scoffed at that, but Genos stared after him. He meant that: he could tell. And he could also tell that was a threat for Junki. He looked at her, and then glanced at his Master. Saitama seemed to like her, though... If she was truly evil, then she should be defeated, but there was more to that...

"Seeing his disgusting face made me remember my burning dinner," she said, gaining his attention. "See ya." With a short wave she ran off, disappearing from the city in an instant.

Saitama raised his hand in farewell as the two of them stared after her. Saitama then spoke up, "Did she say burning?"

* * *

The creation returned to them shortly after. Sadao was sitting at his desk, looking over the woman bored from across his desk, watching as she knelt before Isami.

Isami stood over her with her arms crossed. "Well? What is your report?"

"Failure, Master," she replied, in a dreadfully monotone voice. Sadao looked away, suddenly bored. Of course. He had a feeling that would happen after Isami mentioned it was a _field test_. Feh.

Isami stared down at her with a frown. The clone kept her eyes to her heeled feet. She wasn't sure of the expression on her face, but it made her sad. Sad enough to make her forget her betrayal. "It's okay." She quickly looked up to see the smile on her face. The smile made her feel warm, despite the chill of still being soaked. "Go on. Tell me what happened."

So she did. She explained all that went on, from the camera monitors to her fleeing the fight, believeing she was overwhelmed with Genos' and Saitama's strengths combined with Junki's. Her voice never wavered, and the smile that remained on her Master's face made her feel okay. Despite failing her, knowing that her Master wasn't unhappy, made everything okay. After she was finished, Isami hummed, bringing a hand to her chin. "I see... So, Catwoman also has an alliance with the heroes, though unstable..."

Sadao sighed, leaning back in his chair. "What now?" He questioned. Snagging his glass, "If she had friends, then what can that thing do?" And took a swing.

The clone was unmoved by his insult. She only cared for what her Master thought. She watched her Master's face closely, she was looking thoughtful with a dark tint in her eyes. "A have a few situations to put through simulation, but for now we can only observe her to gather more information. I believe she has a weakness."

"Right," he went to take another swing, but stopped short. "Actually... What about Konoye?"

She glanced over at him irate. "What _about_ Konoye?"

"Well, my Yakuza was all just slaughtered, so it will take a little while for me to gather more men. In the meantime, we could go to Konoye to help get information on that _Catwoman_."

Isami frowned, but listened to him. "Yoshimoto Konoye," she murmured in distaste. "As much as I dislike him, he is good with strategizing... He might be able to come up with a better plan than I can."

"Oh my, someone being better at something than Isami? Stop the presses!" She shot him an irritable look as he took a drink.

Turning back to her clone she said, "You're dismissed. Go back to the lab room and I'll tend to you there."

"Master," she bowed her head and then stood. As she went for the door, she paused for a moment. "Master..." Both Isami and Sadao looked over at her. "What... Is my name?"

"Name?" Sadao questioned.

Isami stared at her for a moment, studying her creation. The clone looked back at her with an empty gaze, and Isami replied with a smile, causing the clone's eyes to widen slightly. She then left the room obediently.

* * *

Amai Mask returned to his penthouse. Now that he was alone, his smile melted away to his darker side. "Catwoman..." To have the audacity... She was tempting him.

Amai Mask believed that heroes are to protect the citizens. If they can't do that then they must become strong enough to do so. Catwoman was more than strong enough.

Amai Mask believed that evil must be swiftly and thoroughly exterminated. Catwoman was close to becoming that evil.

Catwoman had the strength to obliterate entire cities. Yet she worked for a common drug lord. She was a stain on the Heroes Association, but those fools allowed her to become a hero. That mere fact prevented him from touching her. Being a hero gave her protection against him. She must know that.

But not for long. Soon enough she would lose that protection through her vile and evil actions, and once that happened... He smiled again. "I will eliminate her."

* * *

"Well, doesn't look too burnt." Junki sat at her table in the living room, an anime playing on the television. She held the food up with her chopsticks and stuck it in her mouth. She froze. Her face turned blue.

Too salty. She forced herself to swallow the bit of food and hung her head in misery.

* * *

Junki, now dressed in her jeans and sweatshirt, knocked on their door. Genos opened it up and was mildly surprised. "Jun, what are you doing here?"

"Genos? Did you say Jun?" She heard his footsteps and Genos moved out of the way, opening the door wider for his Master.

Saitama smiled at her, "Hey, Jun," he raised a hand in greeting. "What's up?"

"You two owe me dinner." She then walked away. Genos and Saitama blinked and glanced at each other. "WELL!?"

"Y-Yeah- okay! Jeez..."

* * *

And while Junki was enjoying a night out with Saitama and Genos, Sonic was standing in the center of the ruined city, covered in dirt and his ninja garb littered with tears. He stood there with his broken blade, his eye twitching. She forgot him. "I hate her."


	16. Chapter 15

[One Punch Man FULL ENGLISH OPENING (The Hero - Jam Project) Cover by Jonathan Young]

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! You need sleep!? I care not for your need of sleep! ANOTHER CHAPTER!

So some more questions and statements are popping up that I decided I'm going to address. Shout out to our friend Guest who goes by "Mello". JUST finished watching Death Note for the first time. Omg.

Regarding a question from our friend NinjaDemonAngel: "Also you probably mentioned it or maybe I missed it, but are there any pairings or is it just for fun?"

Answer: I am writing this just for fun, but the pairings are literally up in the air. I have some people wanting her with Saitama, with Sonic, and some people want her to not be paired with anyone, feeling like it would be more canon to my story that way. (Canon to a fanfiction omg.) I still have the poll up on my profile page because I never bothered to take it down, and your voices **do** sway my opinion. Keep in mind if I don't go for your choice that doesn't mean I wasn't tempted to. So right now I'm literally going with the flow.

As for our friend Rabeden: "Sonic - the abandoned girlfriend" I literally 100% approve that with every fiber of my being. Yes. I enjoyed that thoroughly.

And lastly our friend Melissa Fairy: "Jun blood is just a normal human's, the only reason she's strong is b/c of her special regimen. It doesn't make sense for a clone to have her strength..."

Response: ... Science~! (Combine the godly powers of Venus from the earlier chapters with Junki's body structure and add Isami's boobies) ((You're 100% correct I just **really** wanted a clone enemy))

I didn't respond to everyone, and I haven't for a while, but I check my email every single day and I read every review I get on all of my stories, so I don't miss anyone yelling at me to update my stories (GODDAMN UPDATE OPM ALREADY)

As a last note: a few people have been asking me about how to get their artwork to me for this fanfic. If you have questions you can PM me on this site or on my Deviantart account, and I'll post a link to your artwork through my profile page.

Love you, friends! (Have any ideas you wanna share then hit me up, fam)

* * *

Her phone began vibrating on the tabletop, a loud magical girl pop song playing as the ringtone. Junki groaned into her pillows, her body sprawled out in the mess of a futon she had in the living room. Her arm moved slowly and with sluggish movements, snaking its way up the table and out to reach her phone. She strained, her fingers brushing against the plastic... Until she dropped back down in a defeated heap. After a moment of collecting herself, she heaved herself up and sat upright, crossing her legs together. Her cat paw-print pajamas were a twisted and wrinkled mess, and her hair was possibly the worst its ever been. Eyes still closed and mind half asleep, she reached for the phone and managed to flip it open. She pressed the button and held it to her ear.

" _Mmhph_..." Her mouth failed to form words.

"Catwoman?" Butler's voice came to her ear. "Have I disturbed you?"

" _Mmphrawl_..."

A pause to decipher her words. "My apologies, Catwoman, if I called at an inconvenient time."

She creaked her eyes open to glance over at her clock. It was about... Eight o'clock. People still got up this early? Her eyes closed again. "Meh..."

On the other end of the line, Butler glanced over at Ninsei, seeing the short man jumping in excitement. "I was instructed to call you to congratulate you on-"

"Give it here!" Ninsei jumped up and snagged the phone from his hand. Butler blinked down at him as he spoke to the phone, "You did fantastic, Catwoman!"

"... Eh? Boss?"

"Yeah, that's right!" He ran over to his television to watch the news coverage of the destruction of O City. "I've already wired the money to your bank account. You did better than I imagined! Tell me, did you kill **all** of Sadao's employees?"

There was a pause. "Uh... Yup! It was totally me that killed them all."

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, Sonic's senses were tingling. He looked up from polishing his weapons. "Today is a good day to kill her."

* * *

Back in Junki's apartment, she blinked sideways at her phone as she scratched her back. Her boss was howling in laughter. "This is amazing! Better than I imagined! Sadao must've pissed his pants with the show you put on!" He continued to laugh. "That will teach him to mess with Shoji Ninsei!"

She dropped her arm. "Um, boss... Was that all you wanted to say to me?"

"Eh? Whadday mean? What else is there?"

"Oh... Nothing." Did he not notice the clone? Twisting her pinky in her ear she said, "Just enjoy your victory, boss. Got any more jobs then let me know. Do you mind if I talk to Butler again?"

"Of course, of course! Anything you want! Here, Butler..."

She pulled out her pinky and inspected it. "Yes, Catwoman? You wish to speak with me?"

"Hey, uh, just curious, did boss happen to see the part after I ruined the city?"

"Are you referring to your clone?" Butler looked over at Ninsei, seeing him fawn over the television screen. "No, Mr. Shoji has failed to notice. According to our intelligence the clone was created by Dr. Uyemura."

"We have intelligence?"

"Not much," he relented, "but enough to get us by. Have you gathered any information on your clone?"

She grumbled something that he couldn't make out. "Besides that, she doesn't have a name, and yeah, that Isami person made her."

He turned his back to his boss. Speaking in a low tone he asked, "And what do you plan on doing about the clone? Keep in mind that Dr. Uyemura is powerful and is still angered with both you and Mr. Shoji after-"

"Oh, no. No, I don't plan on doing anything."

That took him aback. "You... Plan on doing nothing?"

"Yeah, I don't care." She made squeaking noises as she stretched. "Just let me know if boss has another job for me. Preferably something to further my villainous career. See ya." Butler blinked rapidly as the call dropped.

* * *

She set the phone on the table and continued to stretch then went at scratching her back. She toppled over and fell back onto her futon, staring at the ceiling. Bringing down a Yakuza was fine, sure; she made a few heroes mad, but she needed something more evil. Destroying the city had to be good, right? She rolled back to a sitting position and decided to start her day.

She shuffled into the kitchen and rummaged through her fridge. She reheated some leftovers in her microwave and ate that for breakfast as she watched some anime. After washing the dishes in the sink, she stepped out back and brought down her clothes from the line, taking each article down and dropping them in the basket at her feet. Taking down her last shirt, she paused and stared at the empty line. "Wait a minute..." She blinked and peered back into her living room, seeing her cap missing from the table. "Oh, right... I forgot." She lifted up the basket and brought it back to the living room to fold the laundry.

She left her cap at the dry cleaners. She'd have to pick that up today... Right, she also had her dental appointment. When was it, around ten? Something like that. She sighed, "This must be what it's like to be a productive person. Can't say it's really my scene."

Her phone began vibrating again and she glanced at it. Unknown number? She opened it up, pressed the button and held it to her ear. "Who's this?"

"Catwoman, this is the Anti-Disaster Measures Hero Association."

"Oh." She hung up and set the phone back down. The phone started ringing again and she answered it. "Yo."

"Catwoman, there is a disaster threat level-"

"Eh-eeeeh." She interrupted with a negative tone. "Villain, not a hero."

"But, Catwoman-"

"I work for Shoji Ninsei," she frowned at the phone. "Now quit annoying me." She hung up again and set her phone down.

She sighed and stood up. Guess she might as well head out. She changed from her pajamas to her sweatshirt and jeans, and when she approached her front door, she paused, hearing muffled commotion outside. She blinked. Walking closer to her door, it only became louder. Failing to use her peep hole, she opened the door and went wide eyed.

" _It's Catwoman!_ "

"O-oi..." Sweat rolled down her face as she stared at the group of people holding microphones in her face and pointing cameras at her. Her eyes were so wide that she couldn't even blink. "Who are you...?"

Several people spoke at once. "Channel 8 News!"

"We're 666 News!"

"This is Sakura TV!"

"We are the Hero Special Hour on channel 12!"

Despite the clamor, Junki composed herself and frowned at the last one. "Hey, you guys only ever cover that stupid Amai Mask. What are you doing here?"

The man replied enthusiastically, "We're looking into Amai Mask's secret love affairs!"

"Oh..." She blinked, and then went wide eyed. "Hey- wait-!"

"Catwoman!" A woman shoved her microphone into her face. "Is it true that you're a hero?"

"What? No!" She frowned at her annoyed. "I'm a villain. I'm only on the hero roster because I **used** them."

"Then why is it that you saved O City from the Yakuza?"

"Eh!?" She stared at her bizarrely, her hair becoming ruffled. " _Saved_? Did you _see_ the state I left that place in?"

A man shoved the woman out of the way and asked, "Are you still working for Shoji Ninsei of the Happīpiru Pharmaceutical Company?"

She blinked at him a couple times. "That place still running? Uh- I mean, yes, I am."

"If that's the case, then were you in O City on Shoji's behalf in the conflict between him and the Yakuza leader Sadao Saiki?"

"Uh, yeah." More sweat formed on her face. Was this an interrogation? These press people are kinda scary... In the silence she awkwardly continued, "I was ordered by my boss to scare the crap outta him, but I was kinda planning on killing him myself. But turns out he's a coward and wasn't there."

Another woman wiggled her way to the front. "Are other heroes working with Shoji Ninsei as well? Namly Lightning Max, Stinger, Smile Man and Golden Ball?"

"Don't be stupid," she slid her hands into her sweatshirt pocket. "Weren't any of you watching? They're actual heroes."

"Who was that ninja with you?"

"A pervert. And my number one stalker."

"Are you the monster of monsters rumored to be living in this neighborhood?"

She stared. "... Monster of monsters? Whaddya mean?"

"This district of Z City was abandoned because of the high monster attack rate," the man explained. "Only few dare to come here anymore."

"Oh." Guess that was why the place was oddly empty. And her door wasn't being broken down by fans. "Uh, no," she waved it off, "Not me, sorry."

"What is the relationship between you and Amai Mask?"

"Hate the guy. He's my arch-nemesis, since he's a hero and I'm a villain. And I hate him."

"You said that."

"Yeah, I doubly hate him. Oh, and he's gay."

"WHAT!?" All of the press people began speaking at once.

"Yep, closet gay. I think he slept with Sneck once. This is live, right?"

"Catwoman!" The Channel 6 woman pushed herself in front of the others and asked, "Since you claim to be a villain, what are your thoughts on-"

"One second." Junki stepped back and calmly closed the door on them. Walking back to her living room, she wiped the sweat off her face with her sleeve. Those people were relentless, weren't they? "Where did I put that thing...?" She riffled through her shelf of crap until she found a whistle in on a string.

The press outside was quit until the door opened up again. They all started talking at once, until she lifted up the whistle to show. Once she confused them they went silent. "Um... What is that?"

"It's a rape whistle," she replied. "That means if you continue to harass me, I'll blow it." She then shut the door on them in their silence.

She locked it up, went back through her living room, snagging up her DS on the way, and then jumped off the balcony out the back.

* * *

The clone followed silently behind Isami and Saiki. Saiki was relaxed, his hands in his slacks pockets, while Isami was on edge. Her Master was very displeased with this meeting. Something in the name Yoshimoto Konoye made her very upset. She was rigid with her arms crossed, her eyes colder than she'd ever seen them. It made the clone nervous.

They arrived at the lavish apartments and went to the penthouse. Walking through the hall towards the double doors they could already hear the party going on, music with girls screaming in delight. Isami grimaced, her fingers digging into her own crossed arms. "Yoshimoto Konoye..."

"Hm?" Saiki looked down at her, and then smiled. Her enmity amused him. "I would think that you'd be more happy to see him." She eyed him dangerously, already not liking his light tone. "His ability to gather information on people isn't rivaled. Not to mention he likes you, despite your feelings towards him." She glared coldly ahead of them. "He should be more than willing to work with us."

"His personality is as rotten as a week old corpse left in the desert sun."

That made him chuckle. "Well you're not left with very many choices, are you? You've backed yourself into this corner."

She eyed him sharply. "Yes, Saiki, I'm well aware, but field tests are needed to be made to further experiments. If you had half a brain then you'd understand."

"Oo, snippy, snippy," he smiled, unbothered by her insult. "Careful now, don't forget you still need my money since you're too proud to ask Konoye for any."

Isami bared her teeth. The clone then appeared in front of them, making them both stop short. Her hood was up, so her face was concealed, but Saiki was still crept out by her. "Do not upset Master, or you will make this one upset."

Saiki tilted his head back and sighed, "Yes, all right, no need to get riled up."

"You can relax," Isami said to her, the light reflecting off her glasses. "I can't have you threatening people while we're here. I need Konoye's cooperation."

The clone turned her head slightly to her. "Master, can they be trusted? Your well being is my top priority."

Isami stared her down, the reflection moving away. "Your only purpose is to utterly destroy Junki. Do not forget that." The clone didn't respond. Instead she turned her head back to Saiki.

He sighed again, staring down at her with a impertinent look. "I want the money that Shoji Ninsei owes me, or his head on my wall. If you're the only way to make that happen, then fine. But don't you forget that is was my money that helped your creation. Both you and your _master_ wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. You would do best to show me respect."

She turned back to her master. Isami was **very** displeased, but with a frown she said, "Saiki may be an **unbelievable** idiot, but he is... Correct."

"Oh my," Saiki smiled as he hand his fingers back through his shiny black hair. "Dr. Uyemura, you're making my pride _swell_."

Moron. She ignored him. "I need his money. We're both benefiting each other, so you would do best to not act out without my commanding it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." She walked back behind them and returned to her post.

"She is as full of life as ever," he commented sarcastically as they continued forward.

"I already have to deal with Konoye," she snapped, "I would _appreciate_ it if you would stop being exasperating for at _least_ this meeting."

"No promises."

She growled. They walked up to the doors and Saiki knocked twice. A woman in a bikini opened up the door and beamed a smile up at him. "Oh my gosh- Konoye!" She called back into the room. "There's a totally handsome man at the door!"

Saiki smiled down at her pleased. "I would be Sadao Saiki."

She gasped at him. " _Konoye!_ " She screamed back into the room, "It's your Yakuza friend!"

"Well? Let him in!"

The woman excitedly opened up the door wide for them. Saiki entered first, and when Isami came in behind him the woman gaped at her breasts. The clone entered and she gave her a strange look, but shrugged and closed the door behind them.

Isami's eye twitched. The lavish penthouse was overflowing with half naked giggling women, glasses spilling over with champagne, and bubbles. She couldn't tell where the bubbles were coming from, but they were everywhere. She glared at one floating over to her and winced away as it popped against her glasses. She swiped off her glasses and rubbed the lenses with her lab coat. It wasn't even _noon_ and he was already having one of his stupid social gatherings!

The woman how had answered the door ran by them and back to the large couch. "Konoye~!" She dove into the seat next to the man, forcing herself between him and another woman who glared.

His attractiveness was only rivaled by Amai Mask. Fair and soft skin with stylishly messy blonde hair reaching his shoulders, eyes a rich brown, wearing a white button down that was opened up tope to expose his lean upper body. His smirk was wolfish, and eyes dangerous as they landed on Isami. Yoshimoto Konoye: world renowned information broker and male slut.

"Uyemura Isami, Sadao Saiki," He rose to his feet and spread his arms wide. "It's been so long! Welcome! Please, make yourselves at home!" He snapped his fingers and two women rushed over, one to usher them to their seats while another brought over a tray holding glasses of champagne. Saiki accepted his, but Isami ignored them, her arms remaining crossed. Konoye snagged the glass instead and sat back down, waving away the girls.

They dispersed and he glanced at the dark figure hovering behind Isami. "My, that young woman behind you has the same sisters you do. She wouldn't be your daughter, would she, Isami?"

A tick mark sprang up on her head. "I'm only twenty eight."

"Doesn't mean she couldn't be a test tube baby." He then laughed, a musical sound that attracted the attention of the women. "Saiki, you didn't donate your seed did you? It couldn't possibly be Shoji's mutant child, could it-?"

"It's neither," she said rudely. "She's just a clone." The clone gave no reaction to her Master's harsh words, even with the pain in her heart.

"First creating gods and now making clones? How boring." Isami stared at him as he took a sip, not giving him a reaction. She didn't really care for what he said, merely who he was. He disgusted her. Possibly more than Ninsei.

"If we're done with the antagonizing," Saiki put in smoothly, "could we get to business?"

"Oh I suppose, though I would **love** to catch up with you two. Oh, and you, Saiki." He winked at Isami and two more tick marks appeared on her head. The reflection off her glasses hid her glare. "So, you want me to gather information on Catwoman, correct?" He waited for a beat, and then frowned. "What, neither of you are surprised?"

"Not particularly," Saiki took a sip.

He pouted. "Well, I hope you know I'm not cheap, even if you two _are_ my dearest friends."

Isami adjusted her glassed. Why did he waste breath like that? "Name your price. Saiki will pay it."

He glanced down at her peeved. "Who said you controlled my wallet?"

"Your lack of a Yakuza and my virtually indestructible creation." He sat back and grumbled, sipping his drink. She had a point. If it weren't for her and her clone he'd most likely would have been killed by that damn woman. He needed her, but she needed him. At least they were on equal grounds.

Konoye on the other hand... He still needed to buy more men and weapons, as well as fund her stupid projects. If Konoye wiped out his bank account then- "Isami goes on a date with me."

His eyes widened, but she didn't miss a beat. "Cut the bullshit, Yoshimoto."

"Now, now, watch the language. It offends my honies." He smirked again. "As I understand it you two have no room to negotiate. You need more information on Catwoman."

"We'll go to another broker."

"And who would that be?" He twirled the bubbling liquid in his glass. "She may be a villain, but she's under the protection of the Anti-Disaster Measures Hero Association. They keep information on their heroes under tight lock and key. Only heroes can share their own information, and she hasn't shared a thing."

"She has another site."

"Her _fanbase_? How much information do you believe _fans_ have of her?"

Isami abruptly stood. "We're leaving."

Saiki sighed. "Calm _down_ , Isami. Listen, we need more information on Catwoman and any other broker will only charge me from my will to my ivory cufflinks." He looked up at her. "We're both very popular people in the underworld, and anyone else will not be as nearly generous as Konoye is. We will be left with nothing, and even if we get the information we want, it will be an empty victory against Ninsei."

In her silence, Konoye smiled. "That's right. And you don't want _Ninsei_ to win, do you?" At his name her hands balled into fists. Shoji Ninsei... He was so simple minded and mentally unstable that it drove her mad that he was such a problem. He destroyed her ultimate creation and she wasn't anywhere close to repaying him. "What's more important to you? Your pride? Or your revenge?"

"It's not my pride on the line," she replied. "It's my dignity."

"Hey, now, you hurt my feelings!" He waved his arms around in gestures of innocence. "I'm not all bad, I'll even put on a proper shirt for you! C'mon, what's one date against taking Ninsei down?"

"It _is_ just the one," Saiki reasoned.

She glared down at him sharply. "You bite your tongue. I know you're enjoying this as much as he is."

Both of the men chuckled. She stared Konoye down. Junki... That woman was the source of her problems. Ninsei would die of a heart attack or suicide soon enough with his degrading mental stability. _Her_ , however... When Ninsei dies there's no guarantee that Junki won't be finished with her, now that she knows she's the creator of her clone.

Junki had unimaginable power, and Isami wanted that. What lengths was she willing to go to for it? "Fine. One date. I choose the place, and I decide what you wear." She would create her ultimate being and rule the world as she sees fit. Until Konoye finished his end of the deal, however, she would do her own investigating.

* * *

Junki was lying on her back in the reclined dental chair. With sunglasses on to protect her eyes from the harsh overhead lamp, she stared blankly at the ceiling with her mouth was gaped as wide as possible. She was trying to ignore the praise she was getting.

"I can't believe I get to work on Catwoman's teeth!" The male dentist squealed in delight as he worked on her loose tooth. While his hands were perfectly steady, his body was wiggling in excitement.

"I saw your battle on the news last night!" The female assistant was staring at her with starry eyes, holding up the dental instruments in a way that made Junki a little nervous. She never liked the dentist. She didn't hate it, just really wouldn't bother coming in at all. "When you obliterated half the city in one kick my heart nearly stopped! Your power is so _awesome_!"

Junki blinked. Wasn't destroying half a city **not** awesome, though? She then made strange noises as she tried speaking around the doctor's hands in her mouth, but it was too strangled and slurred to make any words. The doctor looked to his assistant and continued his fan-gasm, "Did you see her challenge Amai Mask?"

She gasped and turned to him in amaze, "Oh, I did! She was so _cool_!"

"And here she is getting her teeth worked on!" He focused back on the tooth. "She's like an actual person! She's so _real_!"

Junki's brows knit together. Were people still calling her that? "I still can't believe _we're_ working on a hero's teeth!" A tick mark sprung up on her forehead.

"All right, rinse her mouth. All done, Ms. Catwoman!" The doctor took his hands away and the assistant rinsed her mouth. Once she pulled her hands away Junki shot upright and spat to the side on the floor, startling them.

She then whirled on them both, her hair flying out on end as her features went sharp with rage. With white eyes of wrath and sharpened teeth she shouted, "I'M **NOT** A HERO!"

She marched out into the waiting room and everyone perked up and gasped. "It's Catwoman!"

"Mommy, look! A hero!"

Her eye twitched as she resisted glaring at any of them. Guess that press wasn't recording live. Even if heroes knew she was a villain, was she getting any ground with the public thinking she was a hero? "W-wait, Ms. Catwoman!" The assistant rushed after her, but she ignored them still and opened the front doors. Junki stopped short, taken aback by the sight. There was a mass crowd of people gathered in front of the dentist office, and once they saw her they collectively screamed at once, creating a gale wind that whipped her hair and sweatshirt around. She blinked a couple times, her hair fluffed back, staring at the mass light created from the flashes of pictures being taken. What was _wrong_ with people today? The assistant peeked out from behind her. "Your bib..."

Junki looked down and blushed, realizing the bib covered in her spit was still on her. She tore it off out of aggravation and tossed it at the crowd before walking away. "Catwoman, wait!" She pulled out her DS from her sweatshirt pocket and played Nintencats while the mob followed after her. School girls to business men to mothers and their children, **all** of them were stalking her. "Catwoman, can I have an autograph!?"

"Can I take a picture of you with my son?"

"My girlfriend would love a photo of you!"

No, not stalking. She remembered her fans stalking her back in Y City. They at least kept their distance. These people were just _hounding_ her! She glared down at her game, trying to groom her cat to perfection, and yelled, "I'm not a hero, you know! Quit idolizing me! Go drink and drive and- I don't know, kill a prostitute or something!"

A mother gasped and covered her child's ears. That made a couple of them leave. "Not a hero?" Another woman questioned.

"Yeah she is; Catwoman's Class A Rank 38!"

"The board was just updated this morning! She's rank 37 now!"

Junki stopped short and looked back at them in shock. "Wait... What?" She went _up_ in rank? But she obliterated a city! Since she looked back at them a few took advantage in taking pictures. She frowned and pushed her hair down with her hand, still missing her hat since the morning, and blocked her face with her elbow.

"Yeah, it's true!" The same man said in excitement. He misunderstood her shock as something good. This wasn't good for her at all.

A high school girl was looking at her phone and gasped, "He's totally right! The Hero Sneck was moved down to rank 38!" Shit.

She hated Sneck. She didn't know him personally of course, just hated him based off his face through her stalking of heroes through the website, but passing another hero on the ranking list meant she was doing something good. She wasn't good, she was bad! She grimaced with a groan, dragging her hand down further to hide her face in her hair. Man, this was becoming difficult. Maybe she should look for a career change...

Once it seemed like the group wasn't going to stop following her, she came to a stop and reached into her sweatshirt and pulled out her whistle. She turned to the group and held it up. "See this?" They nodded. "It's a rape whistle." She then blew into it as hard and as long as she could. The group of people became uncomfortable and backed away. After that, Junki disappeared, confusing them all.

* * *

The glass shattered in his hand. He was staring at his phone, sitting in a chair as the makeup artists jumped startled. "A-Amai Mask, are you all right?"

His smile had slipped away. His true dark face stared down at the screen, showing the Association website. Junki's slob of a photograph, dressed in a sweatshirt with an old and ugly had, not even paying attention to the camera, was on the home page in the featured article. 'Villain turned Hero? Catwoman rises in rank after purging a city.' Purging a city? Villain turned _hero_?

He ignored his cut up and bleeding hand, and smiled fabulously at the women. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. I'm sorry for breaking your glass."

His smile never failed. The two women began blushing and quickly eased his worries, "Oh, no, no problem at all! That was so strange." While one knelt to clean up the glass, the other went to find someone to help bandage his hand. He looked back to his phone screen. He'd need to have a talk with the Association about this...

After preparations, and being informed that a few questions have been changed, he joined the host of the show at the table and they began recording live. "In a recent development, Catwoman shared with a few news stations as well as the Hero Special Hour that you are actually gay and have a secret relationship with Biting Snake Fist Sneck. Is... That true?"

There was silence.

 **Catwoman**...

Amai Mask smiled.

* * *

Saitama scratched his butt as he headed into the small kitchenette of his apartment. What to have for lunch... While he search around the fridge, Genos was sitting at the computer in the tiny living room. He was scrolling through the news of Z City heroes, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Junki's photograph. "Jun's increased in ranking."

Saitama's face suddenly appeared in the open arch over the sink to stare bewildered into the living room. "What!?"

Genos nodded in confirmation, scrolling through the article. "They're saying she purged the city of the Yakuza. She moved up one ranking, now at Rank 37, moving Sneck down to Rank 38." Saitama pursed his lips. That name seemed familiar... "She would have moved up further from her sheer strength and taking out an entire Yakuza, but the city was destroyed. As a result, only one ranking."

"Well, _yeah_ ," Saitama blinked at the bright computer screen at a loss. "Since when were heroes rewarded for destroying cities? That jobs for monsters. Besides, wasn't Sonic the one to kill the gang members anyways?"

"Seems Speed-'o-Sound Sonic isn't well known, since he isn't mentioned in the article." Genos continued to scroll, his lit up eyes taking in the important pieces of information. "Or perhaps they didn't notice him, the cameras unable to keep up with his enhanced speed. Either way, not even the other heroes that arrived are getting much recognition. If Jun truly wanted to make enemies of heroes, then she's doing a good job of it." He read the negative feedback already blowing up in the comments, most of them from other heroes. Mostly C and B Class, no one from S Class and very few from A responded. Genos frowned at the screen. "To get so much negative feedback from other heroes, but to receive such praise from the public... Feedback from O City residents also have conflicting feelings on the matter. She claims to be a villain, but it is difficult to determine whether she is good or evil." Looking back at his master he asked, "What do you make of this, Master?"

"Eh?" He broke out into a sweat. He hated it when he sprung up questions like that. "Well... It's good that the Yakuza is beat, but Jun can't be too happy about the rise in ranking... And neither should the heroes be since everyone believes she's a villain, right?"

"The heroes recognize her villainous claims," he replied, "but unfortunately the public idolizes her. According to my calculations, her fandom has increased thirty percent since her takeover of Y City, and over fifty percent of them believe her to be a hero."

Saitama stared up at the ceiling and mused, "Guess she made a mess for herself." His hairless brows then furrowed together. "Is that what they call the best of both worlds?"

"Are you referring to the notoriety she wants and the high esteem that she's getting? Or perhaps you're referring to the strength that she has as well as her hair? Either way, yes, both examples are what they call 'best of both worlds'."

Saitama's features became sharp as he shouted, "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HAIR!?" He huffed out of his nostrils in annoyance. "She gets what she wants **and** she has her hair..." Pouting out of jealousy he returned to his fridge.

Genos blinked after him. "Master... Should we do anything about this?"

"Eh?" His rummaging stopped.

"She's still a villain," he reminded him, "even if her actions can be contradictory. If she becomes angered by her good reputation, she may act out in defiance."

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it." His casualness caught his disciple off guard.

"But... Master-"

"She seems all right to me." Saitama stood upright to look at him again. "Besides, it's not like she destroyed the city for fun. In the end she was just trying to do her job, and whatever the people say, Sonic was the one to beat the Yakuza." Ducking back down he added, "She was actually kinda useless if you think about it."

Genos stared after him for a moment, but relented, seeming unsure himself. "Yes... Perhaps you're right..." Still, no good could come from this. Jun's list of enemies is increasing, and they're all dangerous and possibly more evil than her. If something doesn't go checked, there could be an all out fight that will result in heavy innocent casualties.

"Aw, man," Saitama's disappointment could be heard. "There's nothing here..."

Amai Mask, Dr. Uyemura, her creation the clone, Sonic, and whoever is an enemy of her drug lord boss Shoji, as well as many heroes... Genos' face became more serious. Between her personal fansite as well as the Association's website there was plenty of information about her on the Internet. Anyone could use her weaknesses against her, and if she was pushed over the edge... With the immense power she possessed much like his master... He looked back to the computer, seeing her profile picture. He trusted his Master's judgment, and if he believed that Jun wasn't all bad, then perhaps they could help. His Master liked her, and so, Genos would have to try to help her while he could, before she did anything truly villainous...

"Oi, Genos," Genos was jerked out of his deep thinking. Looking back at his Master, he saw him standing in the hall with his shoes on. "I'm going out for groceries. Want anything?"

"Ah, no, thank you, Master." Saitama shrugged and headed out. Once the door was closed, Genos turned back to stare at her profile picture. Jun... Could a villain be good? Without his Master it was oddly quiet, so he decided to turn on the television and turn it to the news.

"Coming up next is the press interview with the Hero- or Villain? Catwoman!" Genos looked over to the screen with interest.

* * *

"Oi, Jun!"

She blinked down at her game. Nobody called her Jun except... She stopped and looked behind her, her green cap now where it belonged: on her head after picking it up from the dry cleaners. "Yo, Saitama." He lightly jogged up to her with a smile. She looked down at his yellow sweatshirt and blinked. "Oppai."

"Eh?" He slowed to her and looked down at his own sweatshirt. "Oh, yeah. It's supposed to be funny." He then laughed at a thought and she looked back up at him. Smiling at her he asked, "You want one?"

She frowned unamused. "Sure, get me that for Christmas and I'll get you a wig in return, baldy."

He glared with white eyes. "Flat chest."

She glared back at him the same way. They had a standoff for a moment, but they both relented at the same time, becoming bored, and walked down the street together. Focusing on her game again she asked, "So, what's up?"

"Going to shop for groceries." He sighed, tucking his arms in his sweatshirt pocket. "Living with Genos is fine, but there's never any food in the house." He heard a couple of meows and looked over curiously, seeing her play Nintencats. "What are you doing? Eh?" He then noticed the hairless cat on the screen and became irked. That was the Saitama cat...

"Trying to get my cats to breed," she replied, poking at the screen with the stylist. "C'mon, Saitama, don't be shy," she said to the game.

He looked at her sideways feeling uncomfortable. "That's kinda weird..." Looking back at the game he asked, "What's that cat?"

"The grey one is a British Shorthair," she replied. "I'm trying to get Saitama to breed with her."

"Yeah? Wha'd you name that one?"

"Genos." He glared at her again. She looked up and blinked back at him innocently. "What? This Genos is a girl."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER."

"Whatever," she turned back to her game, "At least one Saitama is getting laid."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?"

"Who'd lay a young bald dude?"

" _YOU'RE_ BALD!" She chuckled. "FLAT CHEST!"

"HEY-!"

There was a sudden explosion directly behind them. Neither of them were really fazed, but they came to a stop. Junki blinked as her hat was blown off and landed in front of them. While pedestrians screamed and rabbled, the two of them looked behind them as the dust cleared. No one was there. There was just some destruction to the sidewalk and building side, a parking meter broken and a car alarm going off, but nothing to suggest what caused the damage. "Huh," Saitama blinked while Junki went to retrieve her hat. "That was weird."

"Yeah..." Sounding unsure, she adjusted her cap back on and said, "We should probably get out of here before too many people gather." He looked back at her confused, but she asked, "You eaten yet?"

"No, that's why I'm going shopping."

She grabbed his arm, surprising him. "C'mon, let's get lunch before I have to use my rape whistle again."

"W-wait, you're what!?"

* * *

"Saitama..." Sonic was dressed in his pedestrian clothing, kneeling on a rooftop as he watched his sworn rival walking down the street. Today was the day he'd kill him. Today was the day he'd win. He reached behind him and grabbed his sword hilt, but then went wide eyed.

"Oi, Jun!" Saitama hurried over to Junki.

Sonic's eyes widened, but then he grinned. " **I hate her...** " This was perfect. As he chanted those three words to himself, he thought about how he would swoop down and decapitate the both of them at once! Ridding himself of that insufferable woman and finally defeating Saitama!

Unbeknownst to him, though, across the street also crouching on a rooftop was the clone. She had her hood up, concealing her face as she stalked the woman Junki through town. She'd been stalking her since the morning, staying out in front of her apartment since before the sun came up. Observing her routine and who she interacted with. Orders from her master, that she was more than willing to follow for her, but at the same time... Watching the woman she was based off of, seeing her own face, made her sad. She still felt betrayed by her master, whom she loved dearly.

The clone blinked, noticing the man named Saitama approach Junki. As she observed their interactions, her best conclusion was that they were friends. They couldn't be allies given both of their professions, but perhaps _outside_ of their profession they were friends. Yet how could they keep the two worlds separate?

A blur. A dark blur was rushing towards them, and the clones eyes widened. That man- Sonic the ninja. His sword was drawn and he was flying at them with a crazed smile. Her face hardened, her features sharpening as she glared. No, she was under strict orders not to interfere while investigating, but she wanted to gather more information on her and Saitama's relationship.

Her cloak fluttered as she flew down. Sonic sensed her in the last second, his smile fading away as he glanced over. They collided, and there was an explosion. In the same instant, she grabbed onto him and picked him up bridal style before escaping the chaos.

She raced miles outside the city to the country outskirts. It was merely a couple seconds, but once she reached the vast fields she came to a stop. Sonic was blinking up at her with a look of shocked innocence, his bangs slightly disheveled. She stared down at him callously, the hood casting a dark shadow over her face. Her eyes were bright and cold.

His eyes widened even further. "You're the-" She tossed him away, and he flew several feet before twisting and landing on his feet. He stood and stared her down. "You're the clone from O City."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do not refer to this one as 'clone'." She turned her back to him. "Remain here and stay away from the ones named Junki and Saitama."

He stared at her flatly. Like he was going to take orders from her. "I was under the impression that you were that insane woman's enemy. Why did you save the both of them from me?"

"Nonsense. This one would not save her enemies." Looking back at him she replied, "If anything, this one saved you from them. If you had confronted the two of them at the same time, you would have been without a doubt overwhelmed and defeated." He glared at her. "And for a second time on both accounts, if this one's information is correct."

"You're starting to talk too much," he readied his sword. "I think I will take out my unfathomable wrath for that flat-chested woman on you, since you look so similar." He noticed her eyes narrow. He struck a nerve.

"You're a fool to challenge this one. Have you forgotten your shameful defeat so soon?" As a response he made a sonic boom towards her. "Very well." She turned to face him and he blew past her. Her hood was blown off and her hair flurried around her as he dashed around. Once he closed in, she merely reached out and grabbed his arm. He went wide eyed as she swung him over her head and slammed him into the ground, creating a massive explosion around them. A breeze went by and the dust was blown away, revealing the clone standing over a hole in the ground. Sonic was stuck a few feet down in his own imprint.

His wide eyes were glazed over, choking on his own voice as strangled sounds came out. Still holding onto his wrist, she took the sword from him and dropped it on the ground. Stomping on the blade she shattered it. "A weak material," she concluded, releasing his arm. "This one's Master could make a much stronger blade..." Sonic struggled and she looked back down at him, watching him slowly climb back out of the hole. Her brows knit together as he stood, taking out a kunai from his back pocket. "You have failed time and again, yet you continue to challenge this one?"

"I **will** defeat Saitama..." He swayed a bit, but gained his footing. "I **will** destroy that Junki... And I... Will **not**... Be defeated by some **clone** of that insane, perverted, _excruciatingly_ insufferable woman trapped in a **twelve-year-old boy's body!** "

As the clone stared at the crazed Sonic's smiling face, a breeze passed through her heart. Such rage... Such _passion_... He was right. Despite the ill feelings it brought, she was in fact a clone. She couldn't deny it. But this man... He was no fake. He was undoubtedly human, more than Junki, more than Saitama, more than she could ever hope to be.

She was humbled. As she relaxed, she stared at him with a slight forlorn expression. "This one is confused." Her sudden attitude change caught him off guard. In his silence she continued, "In O city, you fought alongside Junki to attempt to defeat this one. Now, today, you attempted to take her life. You also attempted to kill Saitama, who appears to be a friend of Junki. Would that not make him a friend of yours as well? At the very least an acquaintance."

He glared and pointed his kunai at her. "Don't you mistake anything. Saitama is my eternal rival, and I have sworn to defeat him." He dropped his arm and looked to the side in distaste. "Junki is nothing but a pain in my side that I've promised to kill, purely because I want to."

The clone hummed, watching his reactions closely. "I see... You truly despise her. Yet if that were true, why assist her?"

"I initially saved her because if anyone was going to end her life it was going to be me. Killing the entire Yakuza wasn't for her or for justice- it was for me. It was just more training to kill Saitama." His nose wrinkled up. "Maybe I made a mistake and should have let her get shot in the head. I doubt it would've killed her, but it would have been interesting to see what it would do." As if realizing he was talking too much, he looked to her and decided to question her now. "What about you. You just saved both of them from me while you were supposed to be their enemy. Got an explanation?"

She nodded. "This one was ordered by my Master to observe. This one was not to interfere, yet this one wished to see more of Junki and Saitama interacting. This one could not allow you to disrupt that."

He frowned. "You keep referring to yourself as 'this one'. Don't you have an actual name?"

She hesitated. That cold feeling tightened around her heart again. Looking to the ground she replied, "This one... Has no name." Master... Was she not worthy enough to name? She thought she was to be her Master's perfect creation, but she was merely a clone of another. There could be another clone created, one more powerful than her, one more perfect. Was that was Dr. Uyemura had in mind? Was she just a stepping stone to something greater? Was that why she didn't have a name?

"Quit the melancholy." She blinked at his annoyed look. "If you want a name then just make one up. Constantly saying 'this one' is annoying." He glared at her sharply, "You interfered with my attempt to finish off Junki and Saitama, so I'm pretty pissed and don't have any tolerance for you."

"Of course. That is understandable." Make up her own name? She hid it well, but she was shocked. To even think... Who could give her a name besides her Master? Did she deserve a name?

She would dwell on that later. The melancholy _was_ something she needed to quit. It was almost painful for her. This man... Speed-o'-Sound Sonic... "You are... Interesting, Sonic." He knit his brows together. "This one has not interacted with many humans as of yet, but out of the few, you are the most interesting." She decided. She would keep her eye on Sonic as well, even though her Master did not order it. It would be out of her own desires. "Your desire to eliminate your enemies is strong. Almost as strong as this one's own resolve to make Master happy."

He became suspicious. "Don't think you will be the one to kill Junki. Her life is mine."

"We shall see. In the meantime..." She smiled ever so slightly. "If you wish to, this one could help you train." He was shocked. His eyes went wide as another breeze passed by, blowing his bangs and her cloak. "You heard right. This one could help you, and in return, allow this one to learn from you."

"Learn what?"

"How to be human." He stared at her. What was she talking about? Was she insane? She turned her back to him again, putting up her hood. "Farewell, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. If you are interested, then this one trusts you will have no trouble finding her." She then disappeared with a gust of wind. Sonic was left standing there, staring at the city in the distance.

"Help me train." He scoffed and recovered his sword hilt. "The last thing I need is help from _her_ look alike..." He studied his **once again** broken sword. "Ridiculous."

* * *

After lunch, the two of them decided to get some dessert and headed to the park. While Saitama held both ice cream cones as Junki continued to play her game, he looked around the area. "Hey, this is the park I trained at."

"Yup," she led him down to the same place he even trained at and they sat down at the bench nearby. "I sat here a lot to watch you."

He became nervous at that. "Hey, you're not a stalker, are you?"

She looked up from her game and blinked at him. "Who asks that? No, I'm too lazy."

"Oh." He relaxed and she took a lick of her ice cream from his hand.

Returning to her game, Saitama blinked, staring at the sidewalk he almost broke his body on. Three years ago... Did she watch him often? He couldn't really recall his surroundings well since he was so focused. He blinked, realizing that she brought him food a lot. He then became a little guilty. He didn't really do anything in return, did he? He _owed_ her.

"Oh, sweet!" He blinked and looked over at her. She was beaming down at the DS in utter delight. "I unlocked a new cat!"

"Yeah?" He leaned over. "What kind?"

"It's a Ragdoll cat, check it out," suddenly full of life, she turned to show him. She purchased the cat and named it Sonic.

"Are you going to do that to everyone you know?"

"Eh," She shrugged and sat back. "I don't know many people, so I'd run out of names quick if I did that."

Saitama watched her for a moment. "I got a question."

"Yeah?" She looked up from her game and blinked.

"Why'd you become a villain? You were always watching me train to become a hero, did you become a villain to fight me?"

"Hm?" Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "You mean Uke didn't tell you?"

He glared at her sharply. "NOT UKE. We're in public so shut up."

"Touchy." She turned back to her game. "I didn't become a villain to fight you. It's the opposite actually." His mouth opened as he stared, showing surprise on his bland face. "Watching you train so hard, I felt bad for you. There were so many heroes, I figured you'd either do too good or not well enough. I banked on you not getting any recognition." He glared at her flatly, his eye twitching. He _was_ Class C... "So..." Her eyes wandered up from the game to the ocean in front of them. "I decided to start training to become a villain. I was going to weed out heroes to help you. Less of them meant more recognition for you, and I thought you deserved it with how hard you pushed yourself. There were _so many_ Class C heroes anyways, I thought we could do without a few, as well as some higher class heroes." Like Amai Mask. Jackass. He was staring at her in shock now. She hummed, and reached up to scratch under her cap. "Guess I strayed from that idea a bit. I planned on doing villainous acts to get a bad reputation and then start going after heroes, but that's a bit complicated at this point. Maybe I should just start taking out some heroes... Would probably help my rep with the public..."

"W-wait, you can't do that!" He suddenly shouted and she blinked at him.

"Why not?"

"Well- because- I don't want you to!"

"Why should I do what you want?"

"W-well, you're doing it for me in the first place, right?"

"Well, yeah, but now that I'm a villain, I can't do what you tell me."

He stared at a loss. "But, if you start fighting heroes, _I'll_ have to fight you."

"Sounds like fun."

"How can you say that!?"

"You're Class C anyways, so I might as well fight you. Don't heroes do noobie-crushing?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Get your suit on, I'll give you a wedgie with your super hero underwear."

"You're not serious!"

"Hey- stop flinging your arms around! The ice cream!"

"Don't fight heroes!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't tell ME what to do!"

"SAITAMA, THE ICE CREAM!"

"DON'T FIGHT HEROES!"

"ICE CREAM! SAITAMA! DO NOT!"

"I WILL!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD, SAITAMA-..."

"..."

They stared at her ice cream that was now on the ground.

"... Baldy."

"FLAT CHEST!"

"AVACADO HEAD!"

"MOSQUITO BITES!"

" **FIGHT ME!** "

" **NO!** "


	17. Intermission Short

**What's the price of finding a super good fan-fic?**

 **Updates take a fucking long time. Does it help I have like a million fanfictions I'm working on? Course not. (Kill me.)**

 **Currently wasting my life on Supernatural and the fanfiction my sold soul forced me to make. Rated M.**

 **Next real chapter will come in due time (meaning not TOO long), but it's been a while, so here's a little treat for those who haven't captured me and tortured me to make another chapter.**

 **Following this intermission shall be a few questions that I would love to hear feedback on, if you feel bored.**

 **You will be notified when I have made artwork for the Clone.**

 **I love you all!**

* * *

Saitama was up all night.

He couldn't blink anymore. He laid on his futon in the living room, staring at the ceiling with dark rings under his eyes. His expression was more dead than usual, and that was alarming. Body sprawled out and tangled in his blanket from several hours of tossing and turning. Arms outstretched and hands permanently curled and still twitching from a _very_ long roundabout session of 'on-one-hand-but-on-the-other'.

As you can plainly see, he's made _major_ progress.

Down the hall in the storage room, Genos finished making his bed and walked out to the hall. He stopped at the bathroom door and looked at it. Sometimes, he liked to pretend he needed to do things in there, but today he sensed something was off. Ignoring the bathroom, he continued to the living room and stopped, noticing Saitama's lifeless state. Correction; nearly lifeless. He was still breathing.

Genos blinked at him. "Master?" He'd never seen him like that before.

Hearing the title that was bestowed upon him non-consensually, Saitama blinked. His eyes were very crusty and nearly remained shut.

He didn't respond- couldn't respond, actually. He was far too exhausted. Genos approached and leaned over him, his eyes lighting up as he analyzed his body. "You did not sleep enough," he concluded.

Then, Saitama spoke. His voice was scratchy from lack of use and exhaustion, "On one hand..." His right hand twitched and Genos paid acute attention. "She seems nice... On the other hand..." He left hand twitched and Genos' eyes zoomed in on it. "Destroyed cities... Bye-bye heroes..."

Genos stared at his master for a moment. "I will make morning tea for you." That was his best solution for his master's dilemma.

He couldn't have known the cause for Saitama's plight. Ever since he hung out with Jun the other day his mind had been running non-stop. He liked Jun: she didn't seem like a bad guy and wasn't annoying- except for the Uke/Seme deal. He actually enjoyed seeing her. When she didn't make fun of his hair condition. His hands continued to twitched as his mind continued to work. On the other hand: if she was going to start beating up heroes then he would need to stop her. He didn't want to fight her, but she wanted to fight him.

He _didn't_ want to fight her, though! She was nice; one of the few people to support him becoming a hero. She gave him food and kept him company- when he was aware of it.

 _But_ she was destroying cities and was adamant on being a villain. She already made a lot of heroes mad- if they fought her then would he have to step in? He didn't want to step in!

His head was hurting.

Genos appeared in his view again, holding a cup of steaming tea in one hand and pinching a couple of pills in the other. He knelt down to him and explained, "Some sleeping pills to help you rest." Even if he wanted to protest he couldn't. Saitama just blinked in response and Genos assisted in opening his mouth. He dropped the pills in, poured in some tea, closed his mouth and massaged his throat to help him swallow.

Genos proceeded to help by straightening his body and swaddling him in the blanket. "For maximum coziness," he explained, laying him out on the futon. Genos then pulled out a sleeping mask from- Saitama didn't even know where, and strapped it on his face. For a finishing touch he pulled out a teddy bear from behind and snuggled it in the crook of his head and shoulder.

Genos stood and bowed. "Rest in peace, master."

As he headed out to complete a few errands Saitama called, "Not dead and not your-" Genos ignored him and closed the door behind him. "-master god dammit."

* * *

Since she was out all day just the other day, today was a day to stay inside. And Junki was loving it.

She sat curled up in her blanket at her desk, slurping up noodles from a cup as she stared at her computer screen. The Internet just about broke from the sheer rage towards her. Residents of O City hated her and every Amai Mask fan despised her even more if that was possible. After reading an article about his response to Junki's claims, in which he annoyingly recovered nearly flawlessly while insulting her in the process, she continued on to the unofficial-official Amai Mask fan site.

After swallowing, and reading the many wrathful comments made in a thread solely addressing the 'Catwoman Issue', she said to herself, "If I was a dude I'd probably have a boner right now."

This was doing wonders for her bad reputation, even if it was ninety percent women. She went over to the Heroes Association website and saw she had a ridiculous amount of notifications on her page. Going to the Catwoman page, she found herself scrolling, and scrolling, and scrolling though death threats and hate and rage.

After shoving the rest of the noodles in her mouth she downed the broth. One of the comments was from a hero, Mumen Rider, one with only a link. Setting aside the cup she followed the link to another thread on the same site. It was a chat room for Class C heroes. She blinked, reading through the discussions, and then her eyes widened, realizing it was a battle strategy against her. So all the Class C heroes planned on banning together to take her down since no one else seemed to be doing it.

She quickly typed in a response saying 'Bring it', and then left the website for something more entertaining, like videogames.

* * *

The clone was walking back from her master's office.

Dr. Uyemura had a temporary laboratory space courtesy of Sadao and Yoshimoto, and though it wasn't as modern as her first, it would make due. The clone had turned in her reports from the days of stalking Junki, leaving out anything that involved Sonic. The clone couldn't get that man's crazed enraged face out of her head. It still left her with goosebumps.

Though she was artificial, she was still human, and had to take a trip to the washroom. Afterwards while cleaning her hands, she glanced up at the mirror. She always wore her hood. There was no particular reason for it, it just made her feel better. However now with the realization she had no true identity, she concealed her face from herself. She grew to resent her own face, knowing it was so similar to that woman's that Dr. Uyemura was so obsessed with.

With the faucet still running, she carefully pulled back her hood to reveal her face. The only differences were their bust sizes, the slight angular shape to the eyes, the eye color themselves, and as she brushed her fingers through her hair she realized it was growing out. She was so similar to Junki, yet everything else was from her Master.

She sighed, feeling something she identified as bitterness, and pulled her hood back up. "This one wishes to have a new face..."

 _"If you want a name then just make one up. Constantly saying 'this one' is annoying."_

She left the washroom walking in a daze, her mind elsewhere as she dwelled on the dilemma of her name. She hadn't spoken much after that encounter with Sonic, not wanting to address herself as 'this one' any longer. She could refer to herself differently, but what was a girl without a name? If her Master hadn't bestowed one upon her, then was she worth one?

She eventually came to a stop in the hallway. Thinking so much on the topic was beginning to cause pain. Lifting her head from staring at her feet, she blinked, realizing she hadn't been this way before. She glanced back over her shoulder and thought she must've walked further than she thought. Taking in her surroundings, she spotted a light coming out from underneath a door. She knew what she was feeling was curiosity, and while she reminded herself that it was not her place to explore Dr. Uyemura's private workings, the curiosity was far stronger. She glanced around again, not spotting any cameras, and carefully walked up to the door. Slowly she turned the handle and stepped inside.

What she saw made her go still. Her eyes went wide, her lips parted slightly in a small gasp as she gazed upon the giant tube holding a woman. She was nude, appeared to be sleeping, and looked just like her only with much longer hair.

Another clone.

She wanted to run away, to forget she saw anything, but she was rooted in place. The door slipped from her grip and closed gently behind her, leaving her alone with the sleeping woman. _This one could kill that one_ , she thought. But quickly thought better of it, _Master would be angry... Besides..._ She knew nothing of this clones capabilities.

Though she didn't want to get any closer to the thing, she swallowed and forced her feet to move to the computer at the base of the tube. She turned it on and began working her way inside to dig any information she could on the new clone.

Her inevitable replacement.

* * *

Sonic was sitting outside at his old village.

It was the middle of the day, so not many were out and about. A village of ninja worked in the dead of night. Only the farmers and the smiths were awake and working. The weapons smith was refurbishing his sword once again, with better materials that Sonic had to buy. As the smith worked, Sonic sat beneath the shade of a tree watching the calm river flowing gently.

He couldn't get that clone out of his head. _"If you wish to, this one could help you train."_ Just the thought made him scoff again. He didn't need help to train. Especially from _that_ thing. _"This one could help you, and in return, allow this one to learn from you. How to be human."_

As Sonic watched the water, he turned over her words in his head. Even if he wanted to- which he didn't- he didn't even know how to teach something like that. He would think he was the last person someone should ask to learn how to be human from. He was a ninja, a bodyguard, and a killer. He wasn't raised like a normal person.

He blinked, "Though I suppose she wasn't either." _Something must be better than nothing for her_ , he thought.

The distant clanging of hammering metal stopped, telling him that his weapon was ready. After inspecting the craftsmanship, and finding it satisfactory, he paid the smith and headed out again. Now that he had his new weapon he could resume his training. He couldn't continue on in his life if he didn't defeat Saitama. Memories of failed attempts to kill him surfaced, plaguing his mind, and were followed by memories of Junki humiliating him as well.

His walking came to a stop on the forest path. He reached behind him and felt the new grip of his blade's hilt. _"If you are interested, then this one trusts you will have no trouble finding her."_ His grip tightened, the leather groaning under his fist. Logic warred with his pride. Junki he simply despised, and that woman was a clone of her. Her mere image set his teeth on edge. Yet if he was going to become stronger than both her and Saitama, then who better to help him train than the clone?

There was a sharp breeze and Sonic looked up, already feeling the presence before he saw it. "I thought you said I would find you." Her appearance was unexpected- very coincidental, but it didn't surprise him. People he didn't like usually showed up around him. What did surprise him, however, was when she pulled back her hood slightly, and revealed the first emotion he could identify on her: sadness.

* * *

It was later in the day by the time Genos made his way back home.

In one hand he carried plastic bags of groceries while in the other he held up a slip of paper, going over his errand list. After double checking he confirmed that he completed all the tasks required to be finished today. Since the neighborhood he and Saitama lived in was deserted, he had to go out further in Z City to visit stores. He didn't mind though- in fact he was enjoying the peaceful stroll back.

"Please, everyone, stay back!"

"What happened?"

"Oh my god!"

Genos stopped and looked up. He noticed fellow pedestrians also becoming distracted by the commotion. He and a few others watched the people who ran towards the massing crowd down the street. There was a man dressed up in a helmet, goggles, and various protective pads sitting on a bicycle, assisting the police in keeping the people back. "Please, everyone, give them some space!"

Noticing officers setting up caution tape, Genos decided to investigate. If he could be of assistance then it was his duty as a hero to do so, as his Master wisely said. Instead of j-walking like most were doing, he found a cross walk and patiently waited to cross. Approaching the scene, he went to one of the officers and asked, "What's going on here?"

Before the officer could reply, the man on the bicycle questioned, "Demon Cyborg?"

Genos looked over at him and his eyes lit up, analyzing the man. Based on the fact that he addressed him by his Hero name, as well as his appearance making a match on Genos' data base, he concluded, "You're Mumen Rider."

He nodded, "Yes, I am. What are you doing here? This isn't an S Class Hero's case."

"To be honest, I was running errands," he replied. Oblivious to the many woman suddenly ogling him and whispering in excitement. "I saw the commotion and came to see if I could be of any assistance."

Mumen Rider also ignored the woman as they massed during their conversation. He frowned, "Unfortunately, we're too late to help." In Genos' confused silence, Mumen Rider escorted him passed the barrier and the wall of cops blocking off the scene. The officers parted for them without question, recognizing their hero status, and Genos gaped in shock at the site.

The officers were merely blocking off the end of the street- at both ends. The entire block was riddled with the bodies of heroes. As his yellow eyes lit up, they darted around and counted forty-seven of them- many of which he was able to identify. "They're all Class C heroes," he realized, still shocked at what he was seeing. They were all bloody and still. "Is anyone alive?"

Mumen Rider nodded. "Yes, they all are. I checked each of them myself."

Sirens wailed as the ambulances arrived. The crowds and officers made way for the vehicles as they backed in. Mumen Rider and Genos moved over to the side as well, letting the paramedics do their jobs. Looking to Mumen Rider he asked, "What happened here?"

He frowned again. "Catwoman." Shocked, Genos whipped his head back around to the scene. Jun did this? "Many of the upper Class C heroes were planning on ambushing her after what she did to O City," he explained. "None of the other heroes were doing anything, even when we submitted forms to the Association for them to do something about her." He then hung his head out of shame. "I... I was angry with her, too, but I didn't think it was right for so many heroes to gang up on her unawares. She's still a hero after all." Genos looked at him. "I saw that everyone was planning it in a chat room and... And I sent her a link to show her- to warn her. I thought it was the right thing to do."

Looking back to the heroes being carried away on stretchers, Genos replied, "Instead of warning her, you should have warned them." Even if all of the heroes fought against her they wouldn't beat her. Genos was sure that the only one that could stop her was his Master. His eyes narrowed as he felt worried. His Master appeared to think that there was nothing to worry about Jun. How will he react once he finds out about this?

Thinking about his Master, he remembered his few words that morning. _"She seems nice... On the other hand... Destroyed cities... Bye-bye heroes..."_ Genos gasped slightly. _That's_ what he was murmuring about; Jun! He needed to inform his Master of this immediately.

Turning to Mumen Rider he asked, "Can I leave this in your hands?"

He lifted his head and nodded, "Of course."

He nodded in return, but before leaving, he placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "This wasn't your fault. Warning her was honorable, but even if you hadn't the result would have been the same." Mumen Rider nodded, taking solace in that, and Genos then hurried home.

* * *

 **A/N: There's been mixed feelings about Jun's clone. So, I've created a new poll on my profile page: What would you like to see done with Catwoman's (Junki's) Clone? There are various answers, and if none of them match what you want, go ahead and PM or Review your personal answer.**

 **And for my first question: What should the Clone's name be? (I'm seriously drawing a blank. I cannot pin down a good name for her, and I don't think anyone wants her to keep saying 'this one' like Sonic.)**

 **Also: Headcannons. I've just recently discovered what Headcannons are and I would like to know your Headcannons for OPM. Mine is:** Saitama is more of an ass man than a tits man. **(Really hope I'm doing Headcannons right.)**


End file.
